Love, Family, & Wax
by LostGirl42311
Summary: Chloe is Nick and Carly's younger sister. Dalton, Nick's best friend has been dating his baby sister for almost 5 years which he is surprisingly very ok with. There is no one in this world that both Nick and Dalton love more than Chloe. What happens when one day they go on a road trip for a football game with Carly and their friends? Dalton/OC
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own House of Wax, I only own Chloe.**

**I decided to do a House of Wax fanfic because I've had this story going through my head for a while. It's a Dalton/oc because I realized there is a lot of Nick/oc and thought Dalton needed one and I find him adorable. This story goes before, during, and after the movie. Please enjoy.**

Chapter 1

Otherwise is an amazing new group that we have recording in the studio today. I'm trying not to dance to them while I take pictures of them. I get different angles to get the studio in the picture with them. "That's great guys." My boss Sam tells them when they finish their last song. He turns to me, "Chloe you can go in now to take the group pic." I nod and walk into the room. "Ok guys I need ya'll to get together. Yeah that's great just like that." I take several shots to make sure I have some good ones and they ask to look at it.

"This will be put up on our website and I can email you a copy if you like." I tell them. "Thank you that would be great," Adrian the lead singer says with a smile.

After helping close up the studio I start my walk home. It's a beautiful autumn day for once. The wind is surprisingly cool making it a great day for jeans, a long sleeved shirt, and boots. I just love it when the weather is like this. Especially when I'm walking home from work even if it is a couple blocks away.

I work at Legacy Records where I give vocal lessons three times a week and also do all the photography for our advertisements, website and of groups we record. It's a great job and I absolutely love it. It's literally a dream for me.

"Dalt, honey I'm home." I call for my boyfriend of four almost five years. He's also my older brother Nick's best friend sense birth. They are so alike but Nick has more of a rougher edge to him. I thought he was going to kill Dalton when he found out about us.

_Flashback_

_It's my sophomore year and Nick's senior year. I'm lying across my bed listening to my music and doing some homework when I hear Nick and his best friend Dalton coming down the hallway. "You have girls who practically worship the ground you walk on. You can have anyone of them you want to take to the prom and I have zip, zero, nada." _

_Ahh it's time for their senior prom. I had to listen in on this. I jump off my bed and walk into Nick's room jumping on his bed knocking Dalton off of it. Nick and I start busting out laughing. Dalton tries to glare at me but I blow him a kiss earning a smile from him. Nick didn't notice or he would've said something._

"_What's up Chlo?" Nick finally manages to get out after controlling his laughter. I smile at my nickname. I shrugged, "Heard you talking about prom and I come a running." I smile. Nick rolls his eyes at me. "I still can't believe I'm going." Nick mumbles. I start to giggle, "That's what you get for losing the bet." Nick and I had a bet last month that he couldn't go a week without getting in trouble. If he lost he had to go to prom, if I lost I had to be Carly's shadow for a month. Thank God I won. Me and Carly aren't necessarily close. Yes I love her because she's my sister but me and Nick are super closer._

_He takes his hat off throwing it at me causing me to laugh harder. "Oh calm down Nicky, it's a rite of passage you can't miss this."He rolls his eyes at me. "And look at it this way you have Dalton to go with you." I heard them both groan. I turn to look at Dalton. "Why are you groaning?" "I don't have anyone for a date. I don't want to go by myself." Poor Dalton. He's not the ladies man like my brother but he is cute. He's adorable with his mop of curly hair. _

_I turn to Nick, "You know plenty of girls, and you can't find one for him?" He lets out a sarcastic laugh. I throw a pillow at him. "Come on Nicky, he can't go by himself when you have a date." I stuck out my lip knowing how it affects him. "Please Nicky." Suddenly his eyes suddenly lit up. "Fine you want me to find him a date," we both nodded. "You." I looked at him confused. "Huh?" He gave me that evil smile of his. "You my lovely sister will be his date." I was shocked. "Why me?" _

_He laughed, "Because _you're_ the reason I have to go to prom in the first place and _you_ wanted me to find him a date and _you_ are the only girl I know that can stand to be in the same room as him for more than five minutes." I looked at Dalton which giving him a knowing look. He finally gets off the floor sitting on the bed with me. "Nick, she's your baby sister, your pride and joy." Nick nods, "And I trust you more than anyone to not do anything stupid with her." I can't believe what he was saying. _

_Dalton turns to me, "Chloe, will you do me the honor and be my date for prom?" He tried to say it as much as a gentleman that he could. I could play too. I put my hand over my heart, "It would make my heart soar to be your date. Thank you." The three of us busted out laughing. "Ok well I have to go meet Alyssa, Dalton do you need a ride or you just going to walk?" He looked at me and then back at Nick, "I'll walk, it's out of your way anyways." Nick stood up, kissed my head, and left. _

_I look at Dalton, "Come on let's see if I have a dress." We got up going to my room. Dalton walked to my window as I was going through my closet. It was only a couple minutes before I'm being turned around and Dalton's lips are on mine. I smile into the kiss and wrap my arms around his neck. We pull apart to get some much needed air and I run my finger through his curls smiling at him. "I can't believe our planned worked." I tell him. "Our plan? That was all you." I start giggling as he pulls me in for another kiss._

"_Chlo do you know…" I hear when my door opens which is at the wrong time because me and Dalton were still kissing. We hurry up pulling apart to see a very shocked very pissed Nick. "What the HELL is going on here!" He yells. I started to shake, Nick has never yelled at me before. I look back and forth between him and Dalton trying to figure out what to say but no words would come out. _

_Nick steps closer to us looking at Dalton like he was going to kill him. "Why the fuck are you two kissing?" He hissed at me. "Nicky…" It was barely a whisper. "Don't 'Nicky' me Chloe," he growled. I felt my eyes start to fill up with tears. It's breaking my heart to see Nick this mad at me, he never calls me Chloe only Chlo. He turns to Dalton, "I say take my sister to prom and five minutes later you have your lips and hands all over her!" I've never seen him look so angry. If looks could kill we both would be dead right now. _

"_Nick, listen it's not like that." Dalton tried to explain but Nick punched him in the eye. I went to check on him but Nick pulled me back. "Someone better do some explaining to me right now!" Me and Dalton look at each other and I take a breath. "Nicky please listen to me, I love him." He just looked at me with shock in his eyes. "What the hell are you talking about you love him? This just happened didn't it?" I shook my head. "For the past couple of months me and Dalton have been seeing each other." His eyes got so wide. "MONTHS!" He hissed. "Before you say anything Nicky, we haven't done anything so get that out of your head because I know how it works." Me telling him that seemed to give him some relief. "I'm sorry we didn't tell you it was my idea." I wouldn't look at him now. _

_I see his feet come into my view of the floor and he lifts my face up to look at him. "Why didn't you?" I felt a few tears escape. "Because I was scared of how you would react. You're so protective of me and he's your best friend." I couldn't control the tears now. He pulled me into a hug, "Chlo you could've told me. How did this even happen?" I wipe my tears, "I've always had a thing for Dalton sense we were kids but I never said anything about it. One day he comes over to wait on you and I was having a bad day because all my friends were going out that night with their boyfriends and I couldn't go because I had no one. I was just upset and emotional; so I was venting to Dalt about it and somehow let it slip about my feelings for him."_

_I look over at Dalton and see him giving me a smile, "I was in complete shock when she said it. I always liked her but never would act on it because I know how you are with her; she's your baby sister. But when she let it slip and I couldn't help it but to kiss her." He explains to Nick. Nick gives him a little glare. "Nicky." He looks down at me, "I know you might not like this but I really want to be with Dalton. It's only been a couple weeks but I'm really happy with him." _

"_Nick you know I would never hurt her. You even said that when you said we should go to prom together." I nodded. Nick looks down shaking his head. "Is that why you kept pushing me for a date for him because you knew I would make you go." I gave him a guilty look earning a small laugh from him. "Fine, I approve but I swear to God Dalton, you break my baby sisters heart, I'm won't hesitate to kill you." I swore he turned white by my brother's threat causing me to giggle. Dalton gives him a weak smile, "I understand that but trust me, I love your sister too much to hurt her." Hearing him tell Nick that he loves me made my heart swell up. _

_Nick walks out and I give Dalton a small smile before running after my brother. "Nicky!" He stops outside his room and turns to look at me when I throw my arms around his neck crying. "I'm sorry I lied to you Nicky," it was almost hard to make out what I said but he understood. Nick tightens his arms around me, "Shh, I'm sorry I blew up like that. I love you Chlo. I don't want to see you get hurt." I smile at his nickname for me. "I love you too Nicky. Dalton won't hurt me." He gave me a smile and one more hug before shooing me back to my boyfriend. _

_End of Flashback_

"Shower!" I hear him yell. I smile at the memory. That was the first and last time Nick has ever yelled or been mad at me. Thank God!

I lay my camera bag on the couch and go into the kitchen to start dinner but not before I feel my legs get knocked out from under me by Titan. I turn to look at my Labrador mix that Dalton and Nick got me for Christmas last year. He's such a big teddy bear and my baby. I absolutely love him. After giving him some attention and a treat I start on dinner.

I'm mixing the sauce for my pasta when I feel arms wrap around me. I can't help but smile. Dalton kisses my neck, "Hey beautiful." I put the spoon down and turn in his arms wrapping my arms around his neck. "Hi there yourself," I giggle. We share a sweet, passionate kiss. I have to pull away when I hear the water starting to boil.

"How was your day?" I ask. "You know, same old shit…literally." I give him a weak smile. I know he hates his job working for a septic company but it's all he can get. "How was yours?" "It was pretty good, got some great shots of this new rock band recording their demo; they are really good. No doubt that they are gonna be big." I turn to see Dalton with his video camera that I got him for his birthday a couple months ago that he loves. I smile and give him a wave. "No, you're gonna be a star." I can't help but laugh at him.

His hand is practically glued to the camera and you would think I would get tired of it always in my face but I honestly don't mind.

"So tell me my love, are you excited about tomorrow?" My heart started to soar when he mentioned tomorrow. I know I had to be smiling like an idiot. "I take that as a yes." I nod. "Why don't you tell the audience what's happening tomorrow?" I stir my noodles before turning back to look at him. "Tomorrow, my amazing big brother Nick comes home." I do a little girly squeal that causes Dalton to laugh.

Nick has been in jail for the past couple of months for "stealing" a car when it wasn't really him in the first place. It's not like it's his first criminal offense but still he didn't do it. We can all point fingers at my big sister, also Nick's twin, Carly for that. But no matter what Nick goes through I will always be there for him. There is no one that I love more than my big brother besides Dalton. I love Dalton with all my heart and soul; and there is no one else in the world I rather spend my life with.

"You act like you haven't seen him the whole time he's been gone?" I narrow my eyes at Dalton. "Looking at him twice a week for the past few months through a piece of glass isn't really seeing him." I hissed. He put his hand that wasn't holding the camera up in a surrendering way before sitting his camera on the counter. "I'm sorry babe, I know you miss him." I look up at him with sad eyes. "I do too; he's my best friend and an amazing one who took the heat for me." I don't say anything just kissed his cheek before going back to finishing dinner.

I wasn't mad at Dalton at all for Nick going to jail even if it was his fault but Nick is my big brother and I hate when he gets in situations like this. I didn't want to get worked up and say something I didn't mean to Dalton. We barely fought and when we got into any arguments it never lasted long because we would end up laughing at each other. Nick always thought we were crazy but was happy that we could never stay mad at each other for very long.

When we were done eating dinner and had all the dishes washed, I felt eyes watching me when I put the last dish away. I turn to see no other than Dalton and his camera smiling at me. "Is there anything I can help you with my love?" I ask. If he could smile any bigger, he just did. "Well I was thinking." "And what would that be?" I asked suspiciously, it's usually never really good when Dalton thinks. I mentally laugh at him.

He slowly walks to me, camera still in hand, "Tonight is our last night here with it just being us before Nick gets home tomorrow." I so know where he's going with this and I couldn't help but smile. "And your point is?" "We should take an advantage of it." I couldn't help but let out a giggle. I wrap my arms around his neck and start to kiss him very softly at first but starts to heat up when I hear the camera being set on the counter. Number one rule with the camera: NO SEX TAPES!

Dalton then lifts me up bridal style caring me to our bedroom, our lips never breaking apart.

I wake up when I feel Dalton get out of bed. I get up wrapping the sheet around my naked body to look out our window and see that it's still dark out. I don't know how long I was just standing there looking at the stars until I hear some music. I turn around and smile to see Dalton sitting on the bed with his guitar in hand. I immediately knew what song he was playing before he started to sing. I walk over sitting next to him on the bed not breaking eye contact with him. It was our song.

_You touch these tired eyes of mine  
And map my face out line by line  
And somehow growing old feels fine  
I listen close for I'm not smart_

_You wrap your thoughts in works of art  
And they're hanging on the walls of my heart_

I may not have the softest touch  
I may not say the words as such  
And though I may not look like much  
I'm yours  
And though my edges may be rough  
I never feel I'm quite enough  
It may not seem like very much  
But I'm yours

You healed these scars over time  
Embraced my soul  
You loved my mind  
You're the only angel in my life  
The day news came my best friend died  
My knees went week and you saw me cry  
Say I'm still the soldier in your eyes

I may not have the softest touch  
I may not say the words as such  
And though I may not look like much  
I'm yours  
And though my edges may be rough  
I never feel I'm quite enough  
It may not seem like very much  
But I'm yours

I may not have the softest touch  
I may not say the words as such  
I know I don't fit in that much  
But I'm yours

When he finishes I felt a single tear run down my cheek, I loved it when he played for me. He slides closer to me and wipes away the tear. "Why are you crying?" He whispers. "That was beautiful." He gives me that smile I love so much. "You're beautiful." I felt the heat in my face from a blush. I leaned in a gave him a small kiss. I loved how after being together for almost five years he could still make me blush. "I love you Dalton." I whisper against his lips. He smiles, "I love you most Chloe."

I woke up the next morning to see Dalton sitting against the head board next me playing his guitar and humming. I couldn't help but smile at him. I got up and walked out of the room leaving a confused Dalton in bed. I walk back with my camera in hand and smile at him. His obsession besides me is his video camera and mine is my camera.

"Don't look at me, just keep playing." I tell him. He does exactly as I say and I start taking pictures of him playing. I grab his cowboy hat that he wore for Halloween last year and put it on his head. I always found it to be really sexy but to him and Nick it was "Too country". I laugh when he rolls his eyes when I place it on his head but he continues to play. These are going to make some great black and white photos.

Later today we have to go pick up Nick so for a surprise I decided to make Nick's favorite thing in the world that I make. Chocolate and red velvet swirl cake with dark chocolate cream cheese frosting. My own special recipe. I took the whole day off today to make it, clean up the apartment, and to pick him up.

I'm half way done mixing up the ingredients when I hear a small knock on the door. I wipe of my hands before answering. I open the door to see the most adorable ten year old. "Hi Chloe, I'm here to walk Titan." I smile at the young girl with blonde curls like Shirley Temple that bounce when she walks. "Come on in sweetie." Rikki lives next door and walks Titan every morning and afternoon for us to help raise money for a dance competition she's in, in December. She's an absolute doll and Titan loves her.

As soon as I close the door Titan runs up to here licking her face causing us both to laugh. I hand her the leash, "How much do you have saved so far?" She starts to think, "I'm a little more than half way there." "That's awesome." She gives me a cute little smile. "I'll be back in thirty minutes." She tells me as she walks out the door.

_A couple hours later_

"Would you stop fidgeting?" Dalton laughs at me as I sit on the hood of our car outside the jail waiting for Nick. I give him a small glare which causes him to laugh. I hear Dalton mumble something to the camera in his hands but I didn't catch what he said as I hear a door opening. I look up and see Nick walking out.

I fly off the hood, running to my big brother. "NICKY!" He has the biggest smile on his face as he just stands there with his arms open waiting for me to run into them. I hit him hard but he doesn't move an inch as I wrap my arms and legs around him. "Well hello Chlo, did you miss me?" You could hear the laughter in his voice. I just nod not trusting my voice.

"Hey Dalton," I hear Nick say to my boyfriend, "better have been taking good care of my baby sister here." I finally unlatch myself from him to see him look at me smiling. I've really missed him. "In more ways than one." We both snap our heads to Dalton whose smiling like an idiot but Nick's not. He throws his bag at him almost knocking the camera out of his hand. "That's my baby sister dipshit!" He growls at him. Dalton gets a confused look on his face. "What, you know that we have sex, we live together." I smacked myself in the forehead. When will he ever learn to shut up? "I don't want to hear about it though!" He half hissed half yelled at him.

I step in between them, "Boys please, this is supposed to be a happy day and you are totally killing my happy vibes." I even stick out my lip for effect. They both start laughing and give each other a _manly_ hug. That got me smiling.

Nick wraps his arms around mine and Dalton's shoulders, "Come on let's go home."

**What do ya'll think of the first chapter? I pretty much have this whole story outlined in my head; it's just typing it out that's going to be hard. I hope ya'll like it and to help me out is by your reviews. So please make sure to review and give me your input good or bad. I want to know what ya'll think. On another note for the dog, Titan is actually my real dog, he lays his head in my lap every time I write so I figured I would put him in here along with Rikki who is my baby sister that is doing a dance competition in December. Thought I would do a little something different and throw them in there. (:**

**The song Dalton sings for Chloe is I'm Yours by The Script. **

**Please remember to review.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own House of Wax, I only own Chloe.**

Chapter 2

When we got home Titan jumped on Nick as he was the first to walk through the door. Nick let out a small chuckle and patted his head. "Down boy." I laugh and tell Titan to go lay down.

"Nicky, there's a surprise for you in the kitchen." He raises an eyebrow at me before walking in there to see what it is. I sit down on the couch with Dalton when we hear, "You fucking rock Chlo!" Dalton and I burst out laughing. "I figured I'd make your favorite for a welcome home gift." He walks over the couch pulling me into his arms. "You are the best baby sister EVER!" "Aww I love you too Nicky!" I hear Dalt laugh and we turn to look at him. "What?" We both ask at the same time.

"It's just funny watching Nick get all worked up over cake." I roll my eyes at him. "Shut up Dalton." Nick tells him.

We sat around talking for about an hour when I decided that I needed to make something for dinner. "What would like to eat boys?" Dalton looks over at Nick, "Why don't you go get some Chinese I need to talk to your brother anyways." I raised an eyebrow at him. "Um ok…" Dalton never needs to talk to Nick without me, something had to be wrong. "Please don't tell me you're in trouble with something Dalt." I pleaded. Nick gave him a look. Dalton gets up to stop me from pacing.

"Chlo honey, I'm not in trouble with anything, ok. I promise. I just need to talk to him about something personal. Just trust me ok." I released a breath I didn't know I was holding but I was still a little worried. "You pinky promise you're not in any trouble?" He gave a same chuckle, "I triple pinky promise, ok." I nodded and he gave me a kiss on the head. Triple pinky promise is something I made up when we were still in school for us three. When you triple pinky promise there is no lying, you have to be absolutely telling the truth or you lose your pinkies plus one. "Alright then…I'll be back in twenty minutes." Nick doesn't take his eyes off of Dalton as he tells me ok.

As soon as I open the door, Rikki was there with her hand in the air about to knock. We both laugh. "Hi Chloe." She gives me a smile. "Hi sweetie come on in there's someone I want you to meet." She walks in and I see her blush when she looks at Nick. "Rikki, this is my big brother Nick, Nick this is Rikki, she walks Titan for us twice a day." Nick gave her a smile and her blush deepened. It was so cute. I hook Titan up to his leash and hand it to her. She hurries out without saying anything else. As soon as the door closes I couldn't help but giggle. "Aww looks like Rikki has a crush on you Nicky." They start to laugh. "Way to young for me." I give him a look that says 'duh'. "Ok I'm out of here. Play nice boys."

After dinner I hear my phone go off with a text. I look at my phone surprised to see who it's from.

_Carly: Hey Chloe, wanted to see if me and Wade can come by tomorrow there's something we want to talk to you about._

"What is it?" Nick asks. I hand him my phone and I hear him grunt. "Has she said anything to you about what happened?" He asks handing me back my phone. I shake my head. "I've barely talked to her sense. When we did talk it was because she called me and it was to just see how I'm doing." I got up to put our dishes in the sink. "Are you going to let her come?" I just shrugged. Dalton picked up my phone to look at the text. "Ugh and she wants to bring Wade?" Dalton says looking at it. "I guess." Nick gets up to help me with the dishes. "Let her come over." I give him a knowingly look. "I'll behave I promise. If I get mad I'll leave, I want to see what she wants."

"You sure Nicky?" He nods. "Ok." I pick up my phone texting her back saying 'sure that's fine.' Almost immediately I get a response back.

_Carly: Awesome! Can't wait! We'll be there when you get off work._

_Me: Alright, I'll be home at 4._

_Carly: Kk_

_The next day_

I actually got to come home earlier today because my client cancelled their vocal lessons for the day. I wasn't going to complain too much. I wanted to spend some time with Nick before Carly came over.

"Nicky, your favorite person in the world is home!" I announce cheerfully as I walk in the door. Nick walks out of his room laughing. "What makes you think you're my favorite?" I cross my arms, "Well it sure as hell is not Carly." He gave me a look like 'you really think so'. I stuck my lip out. "I'm not your favorite person?" Nick walks over to me pulling me into his arms laughing, "Aww come on Chlo, you know there is no one I love more in this world than you. Of course you're my favorite person in the world." I started laughing, "I know Nicky; I just wanted to hear you say it."

"Come on let's go for a walk." That made me smile; it was something we use to do together all the time. "The lake?" I ask and he nods. I grab my camera and walk out the door.

We're walking around the lake watching the ducks swim around. "I'm really glad your back Nicky." He wraps an arm around my shoulder, "Me too Chlo, me too." I turn us to where our backs are to the lake and hold up my camera. "Say 'Chlo's the best'" he laughs but says it and I take the picture and one more of us making faces at each other. After looking at it we started to laugh.

"So what's up with Dalton and that video camera?" I had to laugh at that. "I got it for him for his birthday. He has to tape everything." Nick hangs his head. "So I'm always going to have a camera in my face?" I nod. "How do you put up with it?" I shrugged, "It doesn't bother me. I actually like it." Nick gave me a weird look. "Ya'll don't make sex tapes do you?" I busted out laughing. "No, that was the number one rule or it gets thrown out." Relief was on his face. I look at my watch to see it's a quarter to four. "Come on let's go, Carly and Wade will be there soon." Nick groans as I drag him back in the direction of our apartment.

When we got back Dalton was pulling up. He walks up to me giving me a small kiss on the lips before taking off for the shower. "Damn Dalt you stink." Nick grabs his nose and I let out a small laugh. "How can you stand the smell of him?" "I learned how to hold my breath long enough for him to get in the shower." Dalton turns to us giving us a look but we just started laughing at him.

_Knock knock. _I look at the door and look at Nick. "Carly's here." He rolls his eyes as he sits in the recliner. I open the door putting on a smile. "Hey Chloe." She gives me a half hug. "Hi." She walks in, "How are you Chloe?" Wade asks walking in after her. "Pretty good." I close the door and turn to see Carly staring at Nick. "When did you get out?" She said with no emotion. "Yesterday. What you didn't miss me?" She rolls her eyes and sits down on the couch.

It was quiet for a couple minutes. Very awkward. When Dalton gets out of the shower is when I finally say something. "So what's up? You said you wanted to talk about something." Carly looks at me with a small smile. Dalton lifts me of the chair sitting me on his lap. "Mmm you smell better." I whisper to him. "Thank God." Nick laughed. I stuck my tongue out at him causing him to chuckle.

"You remember Paige and Blake right?" I nod "This weekend we were all going to go to this big football game and wanted to see if you would want to come." I wasn't a big football person but Nick was. He used to play in high school until he got kicked off the team.

"What about Nick and Dalt?" She looks at Wade who shrugs his shoulders. "They can come…" "You know 'they' are right here right? You do see us don't you or are we invisible?" Nick interrupts her. She gives him a glare. "Fine," She snaps, "Nick, you and Dalton are both welcome to come as well. Happy?" Nick shrugs his shoulders, "I don't know, judging by your tone, you really don't want me too." "Nicky." I said in a low warning tone. "Ok, we'll go."

After a couple moments of silence Carly stands up, "Alright then, we'll be here Friday afternoon and pick ya'll up. Come on Wade." He gets up following her to the door and leaves.

"Well that was interesting." Dalton says with a laugh.

I gave Nick a look. "What? I was good." "But your mouth tried to stir things up." He shrugs his shoulders at me and turns on the TV.

I lean back against Dalton. "This is going to be a very long weekend." Dalton kisses my temple, "Don't worry babe, you'll have me and Nick." I give him a smile

I'm so not looking forward to this trip.

**I know it's shorter but the next chapter gets into the movie. Please review and let me know what you think. The more reviews I get, the fast I update. (:**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own House of Wax, I only own Chloe.**

Chapter 3

_Friday Night_

Stopping off at a diner, everyone got out to stretch their legs. Blake decided to stay in the car and fiddle with the GPS, trying to find a shortcut. Wade was doing his business in the toilet. Paige was sitting outside discussing living arrangements with Carly in New York, and Dalton, Nick and I were standing inside the diner, playing around. Dalton had his video camera out, taping both me and Nick.

"Hey, hey Chlo! Smile that beautiful smile for the camera." I grinned and flashed Dalton my middle finger. "Ooh, feisty, you know I love that." exclaimed Dalton. He placed the video camera up to his eye and zoomed in on me. Nick noticed and shoved the camera down. "Dude, can you not talk like that about my sister?" Nick asked. Dalton shrugged and raised the camera back up, this time focusing on Nick. "Well , one she's my girlfriend, two, she's hot, plus it's not as if she minds. Ain't that right babe?" Dalton asked, shifting the camera back to me.

"Not one bit." I said blowing Dalton a kiss. I stopped and looked at Nick closely. "Nicky could you calm down? We've been together for almost five years. Why are you acting more protective than when you first found out about us?" It was really weird for him to be acting like this. Nick looked down, then back up as he drank from his beer bottle. "I don't know. Look, man, I'm sorry. Just watch what you say about her." He said, pointing a finger at Dalton. What the hell? All he said is he loved it when I was feisty. Nick started to walk away. I swear sense Dalton said he needed to talk to Nick alone about 'something personal', Nick has been a little bit hostel but not that noticeable if you're not paying attention. "Stay here for a minute please." I ask Dalton who nods. I need to figure out what's wrong with Nick.

"Nicky." I call out to him trying to get him to stop. After calling him one more time he stops. "What Chlo?" I step in front of him to look him in the eyes. "What's gotten into you?" he didn't answer so I push his arm. "Nick!" He looks me in the eyes. "What is wrong?" "Nothing…I guess I'm just worked up being around Carly." I had a feeling that wasn't all it but I decided not to question him any further. Nick looks back down at me, "I love you Chlo you know that right?" ok something is definitely up. I just nod, "I love you too Nicky." He pulls me into a hug.

"Aww, how sweet." We hear Dalton say. We laughed as we pulled apart. Nick gave Dalton a shove, before taking him into a headlock. They started play fighting each other. But Dalton was trying to be careful of his video camera. I rolled my eyes at them. "Dorks."

I go outside getting bored with them fighting, I figured I'd go see Paige and Carly. I don't want them to think I totally hate being here, I need to act happy and friendly. Reaching the table they were meant to be at, I noticed only Carly and Wade were outside, since Paige had probably gone to see Blake. "Hey." I greeted. Carly smiled at me, while Wade gave a nod.

"What's up, crow man?" "Get a job."

"That's nice. Yeah." Wade commented, looking over my shoulder. I looked over and noticed that it was Nick and Dalton who were saying the things. Nick sat on the right side of me, straddling the bench, while Dalton sat on the left.

I smacked both of their arms. "What was all that about?" I hissed, nodding over to the man that Nick and Dalton had terrorized. "Baby, chill." Dalton answered, taking my hand and laying it on his thigh. "We were just playing." I rolled my eyes at them but lean against Dalton.

Wade cleared his throat. "So, what do you think, guys? Gonna be a sweet game tomorrow, huh?" He asked. Nick laughs fakely before replying. "Yeah." Dalton mocks Wade, turning on his video camera and pointing it at Carly. "Dalton, please don't film me." She pleaded. "What? I'm not filming now." Dalton says, innocently. I laughed when I saw the red light was still on. "The red light is on, dumbass." She pointed out. Nick reached over me and pushed the camera down

"Hey, c'mon, put the camera down. You know she doesn't like having people up in her face. She folds under pressure." Nick said, looking at Carly. I sighed and hung my head. I didn't want them getting into this right now. Carly doesn't know that it was Dalton that stole the car but Nick didn't want her to know. He didn't want her thinking badly of me that I'm dating someone like our brother.

"Nick, you got something to say to me?" Carly questioned. "No, no, I think you've already spoken enough for the both of us, don't you?" He asked. "Ok I can't take it!" I snapped, standing up. I can't take them getting at each other's throats right now. "I'm leaving."

"Chlo, no, don't go, c'mon sit down and we'll have our girlie chat." Carly suggested. I shook my head, not looking at her and walked away. "Yeah, you guys are lame. I'm outta here. See ya." Dalton said, grinning and following after me. Once we were both out of sight Nick slammed his fist down onto the table.

I walked towards Blake's van, getting the attention of Paige. "Hey, what's wrong?" she called through the door. I shook her head, motioning for her to get back to making out with Blake. I walked to the van and leaned against the side of it, trying to get my emotions under control. I'm known to be a little emotional, when I get frustrated I cry and I did not want anyone seeing me cry right now. I look to my left when I noticed something moving. Dalton. He was taping Paige and Blake making out. "Dalton, put down that damn camera." Paige shouted. "God." Dalton laughed; he switched the camera over to me still leaning against the van. For once I didn't look into it smiling. I turned my head to hurry up wiping any stray tears. He walked over to me and I lean against him putting my head on his shoulder.

"You ok Chlo?" I shrug. "I'm just tired of Nick and Carly keeping getting at each other's throats about the whole situation." He pulls me in closer. "Their brother and sister, plus twins, their suppose to fight." "Always the joker." I said, grinning. "Yeah. But you love me for it." He told me kissing my head. "That I do my love." I confirmed. I stopped laughing. "But don't they realize that this affects me too? At least Nick anyways." I felt another tear escape. Dalton wipes it away, "I'm sorry Chlo…this is all my fault. If I wasn't so stupid you wouldn't be going through any of this right now." I shook my head at him. "Please don't be blaming yourself about this. I don't blame you. I'm just tired of it. I don't care that I'm closer to Nick, Carly's still family but I just can't take the fighting." Dalton wraps his arms around to calm me down.

After a couple minutes of finally getting my emotions under control, Dalton moved the camera so that it was in-front, taping us. "C'mon, gimme a kiss." Dalton begged. "You know you wanna." I smiled. "I always want to kiss you. Too bad we're sharing a tent with Nicky, you can't have me till we get home and I want you more than you wanted me last night." Dalton's eyes widened as he looked at the camera. "You heard it folks, she wants me, haha!" He cleared his throat before talking again. "You know since you want me?" "Mmhmm?" "You wanna find some place we can go for a quickie?" I laughed. "As amazing as that sounds, I think I'll settle for a kiss for now. I want more than a quickie." I stated, pressing my lips to his.

We walk over to talk to Paige and Blake. "Hey, lovers." Paige laughed giving me a wink. "Hey, Chloe." He said, once again playing with the GPS. "Hey!" Paige greeted back. "By the way, what was up with you? When you walked past the van? You okay?" she asked, concerned.

I nodded. "Yeah, it was nothing." I cleared my throat. "Nick and Carly rival just getting to me is all." Paige nodded, understanding what I was meaning. "Hey, is it okay if I ride in your car? I think it might be a bit too crowded in Wade's." I asked Blake, getting his attention. "Yeah, sure."

Dalton pulls me to the side, "Why are you going to ride with them." "I just can't be stuck in Wade's car with Nick and Carly. If they get into it again I have nowhere to go." He nodded in understanding. "I need you to stay with Nick though in case something happens." He signed but said ok.

I was lying down inside Blake's car in the backseat, with my head in Dalton's lap. Dalton had is red Durango hat pulled over his eyes probably asleep. I saw Carly and Wade's reflection walk past, going towards their car that was beside Blake's. I sighed and sat up. "Hey, you alright?" Wade asked, concerned. "Mmm? Yeah, I'm fine. Don't worry 'bout it." I said, smiling at him. Wade nodded and smiled back. Carly started to head over but stopped when she saw Nick also head over to me. "Chlo?" Nick asked softly, standing outside the car. "What?" I asked, lying back down. Nick moved closer, standing in front of my legs, which were dangling over the side of the seat.

"I'm sorry, okay? Don't be mad at me." Nick pleaded. I stared up at the roof, staying silent. Nick sighed grabbing my hands to pull me up. "Please, how can I get you to forgive me?" "Oh, I don't know, not getting into it with Carly would be great." I retorted. "Chlo, I'm sorry." Nick said. I stayed silent for a while, not looking at him. I finally gave in and sighed, and turned her head towards him. "You better love me." She said. Nick chuckled pulling me into a tight hug. "Of course I love you." I broke apart, breathing heavily. "Before you smother me to death, I need to tell you that I'm going to be riding in Blake's car, okay?"

Nick nodded. "I'll join you. No doubt Wade's small ass car won't be able to fit us all." "No, you stay in his car, please?" I asked. "Why?" He asked, frowning. I sighed again and looked away. "It'll give you some time to bond with Wade." Nick looked ready to protest, so I pressed my hand against his lips. "Please? At least try, please, for me Nicky." I stuck my lip out and batted my eyes. Nick sighed and rolled his eyes before finally nodding. I grinned but kept my hand over his mouth. I stuck my tongue out at him and laughed. I felt Nick smile into my hand and then squealed when he licked my hand. "Oh my god, Nicky! That's gross!" I said, wiping my hand on his shirt. Nick laughed. "I'll see you later then, if I'm not dead from being in Wade's cramped car." Nick said, "Come on Dalton," he hit his shoulder waking him up and walked to Wade's car.

Dalton gave me a quick kiss and followed after him. I smiled to myself and moved so I was sitting the right way. I closed the car door and we were back on the road again.

**I've only got one review so far but I decided to put this chapter up anyways. Please if you're reading, please stop and review. It takes less than a minute. It will mean a lot to me. Thanks!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own House of Wax, I only own Chloe.**

Chapter 4

"Paige, do you have any lip balm?" I asked. "Oh, yeah. One sec, it should be here somewhere." She said, rummaging around in her purse. Finally noticing it, she grabbed it. "Ahah!" She handed it to me. I applied some, and handed it back over to Paige. She applied some to her lips, but when going over a little bump in the road, she dropped it.

"Damn it." She cursed. Reaching down and trying to find it. I looked over and down at Blake's feet, noticing the tiny lip balm. "Look, there it is." I pointed out. "Where?" Paige called, oblivious as to where I was pointing. "Here, I'll get it." I said. Paige pulled her head up as I leant my head forwards and down to try and grab the lip balm. "Shit!" I cursed as it rolled a little further away. I moved closer and finally grabbed it. Grinning as I came back up. But the grin was wiped off my face when I noticed Wade's car beside Blake's. Everyone was laughing in Wade's car, Nick and Dalton looked pissed. Shit.

Paige slapped Blake's arm from not telling them the other car was beside them. "They so did not think that I was blowing him. That's just completely stupid." I complained. "Obviously they did." Paige said, she stopped once Carly picked up. "Lip balm, I dropped my stupid lip balm." Paige went silent for a while. "She went down to get it, I couldn't see where it fell." They obviously didn't believe her. "Plus, she is with Dalton. I doubt she'd be blowing anybody when she's already with him." I gave her a pointed look. "Exactly."

Paige went silent as Carly started speaking. I looked over at the other car and locked eyes with Dalton. I smiled and blew a kiss in his direction. Dalton gave me a smile and I saw Nick smiled from under his hood.

She smiled and heard Paige replying to whatever Carly was saying. "I don't know, it's getting late. What do you wanna do?" She asked, turning to Blake. "Keep going, we don't even have tickets." He argued. "Babe, there is going to be a million scalpers there. Besides if we keep driving there, there is no way I am staying up for this game." "Ditto!" I called out, seconding Paige's decision. I was tired of being in any car. Paige listened to Carly on the phone. "Yeah, let's just pull over here, come on. We'll wake up early." "Yeah, alright." Blake reluctantly said. "Alright, we're pulling over." Paige said into the phone, before hanging up. Blake waved at the other car and beeped the horn, moving the car in front of theirs. "Don't worry, baby, this'll be fun!" Paige said, trying to cheer up Blake. "Yeah, alright, I guess so." He replied. Paige smiled and continued talking to him.

I let my body fall against the back seat and tuned out Paige and Blake's conversation. I almost started to fall asleep until I heard Paige say. "Where are we going, Blake?" Looking out the window I noticed we were crossing over a small bridge. "I'm just looking for some privacy." Blake replied back. "Blake, you sure this isn't private property?" I asked, wondering if someone owned the land. Blake shook his head as he started to slow down the car. "Nope, no gate." I chewed my lip as he stopped the car. "A gate doesn't entirely mean private property." I pointed out.

Everyone got out the car's, looking around. Nick and Dalton however, were making a big show about stretching, obviously about the fact that there wasn't enough space in Wade's car. I started giggling at them. I skipped over to Dalton and was about to kiss him when Carly grabbed my arm, dragging me towards Paige. "Hey!" Dalton shouted, annoyed he didn't get his kiss. I pouted in his direction, teasingly.

Carly nudged Paige's arm. "Paige, come with us, we'll grab the stuff." Carly said, ignoring Dalton's shout. I sighed and obediently went with my sister and Paige, knowing why Carly dragged Paige away from the boys. "Well?" Carly demanded, glancing at Paige. I shook my head and looked at Carly. "She didn't do it. I know I was with them and all but I did fall asleep for a little bit."Paige went to open her mouth but I quickly cut in. "And I knew you hadn't talked to him at all because it would've been a little tenser between you two."

"I just couldn't, there is no point in freaking him out right now." Paige defended. Carly sighed. "As opposed to when you find out you are pregnant?" We got to the hood of the car and leaned on it, continuing our talk. "Mmm, it would be better to talk to him now rather than wait till you get fat." I said, chewing my lip and drawing circles on the car with her finger. Carly smiled a little while Paige shook her head. "Look, I'm not sure, okay?" "I just think you should have a conversation with him." Paige sighed and looked away, before facing us again. "He's been looking forward to this stupid football game for months and I don't wanna ruin it for him by starting a fight." Carly rolled her eyes. "Paige, he's not going to marry you. His parents won't let him."

I raised her eyebrows. "Ooh, that's a little harsh." I said, scrunching up my face. Paige smiled a little. "Who says I want to get married?" Carly went to speak but Paige kept talking. "Besides I've been late before, when I know for sure I promise to talk to him." Paige looked at me and Carly. "Okay?" Carly nodded and I smiled, replying. "Fine with me." Paige nodded and smiled, satisfied "Let's go."

I went to walk away but Carly pulled me back. "Hey can we talk for a minute." I mumbled a sure. "Why did you take off at the diner?" I looked up at the stars before taking a breath. I look back at her, "Because I'm sick of listening to you two always getting at each other. I know me and you aren't as close as me and Nicky, but you're still my sister and I am so tired of it. Ok?" She just nodded her head. I didn't want to talk about it anymore so I walked to where Paige was.

Paige, Carly, and I settled down on a large blanket, watching as the rest of the boys as they started unpacking the stuff from the cars.

"Yeah, don't help us or nothing!" Dalton shouted out to Nick, carrying bags. Nick had decided to set up a chair a little way from the rest of the group. He sat down next to his beers and lit up a cigarette, leaning back casually as he watched the rest of the boys finish unpacking. They spent the next half hour unloading all the stuff and setting up the tents. There were three tents, one for Wade and Carly, one for Blake and Paige, and then one for me, Dalton, and Nick.

Paige and Carly were still sat on the blanket, chatting away, while Blake brought out a football from his bag and started to play a game with Dalton and Wade. I walked over to Nick sitting down on the cooler while we watched them play. "Pass it! Pass it!" Wade held his hands up and Blake threw the ball to him. He got ready to throw it back to Blake while Dalton ran in front of Blake, hoping to catch it instead of him. Wade threw the ball and Blake jumped, catching it. "You don't wanna..." Blake shouted, trying to dodge Dalton's attempts to get the ball back. "Too slow, too slow!"

I started to giggle at Dalton which caught Nick's attention. I look up at him smiling. "What?" He shook his head. "What Nicky?" He took a drag from his cigarette before looking back at me. "Are you sure that you really love Dalton." Whoa that shocked the hell out of me. I look at Nick seeing nothing but seriousness in his eyes. Why the hell was he asking me that? Was this what was bothering him? "Why are you asking me that? Do you not want us together or something?" He didn't even blink, "Just answer the question Chlo."

I look over at Dalton and smile, "Yes Nicky," I look back at Nick, "I really do. I have no doubt in my heart that I love him." "But he's the only person you've ever been with." I sighed looking at Dalton, "Nicky, I don't care about that. I don't care that I didn't get to experience anything with other guys. I try to picture what my life would be like without him and its nothing but emptiness. I don't want to be with anyone else. I love him with every fiber of my being." I turn to my brother, "I don't know why you're now questioning this but it's kind of pissing me off."

"I just wanted to be sure Chlo…that's all." He grabs my hand giving it a gentle squeeze. "I just want to make sure he's not wasting your time." I let out a small laugh. "Aww look at you Nicky being all big brothery." He gave me a smile. "But thank you Nicky, I know you're just looking out for me."

We look back to the game to see them fumbling about a bit more until Wade broke away from them, raising his hands. Blake threw the ball over Wade's head, who shouted "Touchdown!" Wade's head followed the ball and he trailed off a little as he noticed it had rolled against Nick's feet. Holding his hand out, he expected Nick to pick the ball up and pass it to him. However, Nick just sat there, smoking from his cigarette, before throwing it down next to the ball. "Nicky." I said in a warning tone. Wade started slowly walking towards Nick, ready to pick up the ball. I got up not wanting to be in the middle, hoping Nick wouldn't do anything stupid. I walk over to Dalton wrapping my arms around his waist right as Wade got beside the ball; Nick dropped his beer bottle, picked up the ball and threw it hard towards Blake, hitting him harshly in the chest.

Nick stared at Wade for a second before walking back to his chair. "Nice arm. I can see why they gave you a scholarship." Wade commented, nodding lightly. Nick scoffed and picked up the bottled he dropped. "Yeah, it's a real tragedy, ain't it?" "Yeah, it is." Wade said, stepping closer to Nick. I sighed, sensing a fight about to start. Carly quickly stood up and rushed over to them. Carly stood in front of Wade, her back to Nick. "Wade... help Blake, okay?" She rolled her eyes when he didn't move. "Please?" "Bye Wade!" Nick waved his hand before mumbling "Asshole."

Carly frowned and shook her head, turning round to face him. "You know what, you can be a prick to me, that's fine. But he didn't do anything to you." "So you admit that you did something." "I admit, according to you, I did something, sure." "You dimed me out." He accused.

I shook my head burying my face in Dalton's chest. "So much for the talk I gave both of them." I mumble. He holds me tighter as we listen to them continue.

"I did not dime you out." She defended. "When the sheriffs came to the house and asked me where you got the car, I said I didn't know. I didn't even know it was stolen. And you're blaming that on me?" "You could have covered for me, huh?" He asked, raising his voice. "Chloe would." Great now their bringing me into it.

Carly sighed and shook her head. "Because she's your freaking shadow Nick. You get caught stealing, and it's my fault. You're resisting arrest, and it's the cop's fault." Nick chuckled. "He took a swing at me, you know it." She shook her head again, fed up. "Look, you get kicked off the football team; it's the coach's fault. Mom and Dad kick you out of the house, it's their fault."

He started chuckling again, raising his fist to his head. She continued. "You can't even keep a job for two weeks, because it's every manager's fault." "I'm surrounded by idiots." Nick shrugged. "So why did you come?" She asked. "To piss me off?" He was about to take a sip of his drink but stopped. "Don't you get it?" He asked. He pointed to her. "You're the good twin." He chucked his bottled to the ground. "And I'm the evil one." She just looked at him. "Grow up. You are so afraid to take things seriously." Nick nodded, not amused. "Oh, yeah. As afraid as Wade is of leaving good old Gainesville?" He asked, putting on a hillbilly accent. "New York City. Well, I hear they got buildings as tall as the sky."

He promised to be good. Carly nodded, hurt by his comment. "Okay." She said, "How Chloe looks up to you and didn't end up like you is so fucking beyond me. You're lucky you didn't destroy her." That really got to me; I started to cry in Dalton's chest. He sits down with me in his lap rocking us back and forth. "Don't you dare talk about her like that. You're just upset because she never wanted to be with you because you wanted nothing to do with her when she was born. You hated the fact that there was a new baby girl taking all the attention from you. I loved that girl the first time they let me hold her and I will always be there for her and protect her and I will NOT have you talk about her like that."

She didn't say anything, just walked away towards Paige.

Nick watched her walk away. He sighed a little and forcefully pulled up his hood. He went to sit back down but saw the state I was in with Dalton. He walked over kneeling in front of me. "Aw Chlo, I'm sorry." I just looked up at him. "Ya'll just can't realize how much this affects me can you? You should now after I was actually brought into it. I'm so done with this shit right now Nick. Please just leave me alone." The last part came out as a whisper. He looked at me with so much hurt in his eyes. I hate seeing him like that but I just needed to be away from him and Carly right now. "Don't worry Nick, I got her." Dalton tried to assure him as I put my face back into his chest and I heard him walking away mumbling to himself.

Knowing how I get when I get like this, Dalton started to sing our song to me. His singing always made me feel better. It was times like this that made me feel like a kid but I didn't care. I snuggled into him more, shivering when a gust of wind went past.

Blake stopped playing football with Wade, a disgusted look on his face. "Whoa! What's that smell?" He asked. "What smell?" I asked. Then it hit me. "Oh! Oh my god!" I coughed, almost choking on the smell. I buried her nose into Dalton's shirt and he buried his into my hair.

Nick yelled. "Dalton, did you crap your pants again?" I smiled a little and looked up to see Dalton start sniffing himself. "No. I don't know. Maybe." He said, continuing to sniff his clothes. "I mean, I'm wearing my work clothes, so..." I started to laugh; I took a sniff of his clothes. "No it's definitely not you."

Wade and Carly walked forwards to the woods. Wade checked the trees with his flashlight. "Whoa, it's horrible." Carly said, grimacing. "Something's dead out there." Wade commented, staring out into the woods. Blake shook his head. "No, something's dead right here. And we need to drink it back to life." He turned to Nick. "Bless me, dog!" He held out his hand for a beer, which Nick threw at him. Dalton chuckled, and shook his head, bringing out his camera. "Well… let's get this party started!" Dalton shouted, earning himself some whoops. "Gonna be a crazy night." I commented, kissing his neck.

**Wow things got really intense. What do ya'll think? **

**Please review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I only own Chloe.**

**A little steamy in this chapter but not much.**

Chapter 5

Music was playing as we started to have a good time, Dalton never hesitating to put his camera in their faces. I threw on one of my zip up hoodies feeling a little chilly. I was feeling better so I walked over to Nick. He looked up at me, gave me a smile, and pulled me into his lap, engulfing me in his arms. "I'm sorry Chlo, I really am." I looked up at him. "I swear I'm going to be better." "How can you be so sure Nicky?" He looked at Carly then back at me. "Because I regret what I said to her. I hated that hurt look in her eyes almost as much as when I do it to you. You are far worse though. It killed me to see you like that and I am so sorry." That made me smile. I give him a kiss on the cheek. "Thank you Nicky."

Dalton walks over, "It warms my heart up to see that you two made up but I want my girlfriend please." Nick looks at me giving me a wink and throws me off him into Dalton's arms. We sit a little further back on a blanket behind Nick so he didn't have to see us. Dalton sat his camera to the side; I had my hood up so the way our faces were angled it was hiding our little make out session from the rest of the group.

I slowly moved my hands under Dalton's shirt, stroking the smooth skin there. In response, his free hand came up to cup my neck, his thumb drawing circles on my skin. My hand slowly trailing up Dalton's chest from under his shirt, Dalton pulled me closer to him. I smiled into the kiss before pulling apart for some much needed air. Dalton nudged his nose into mine before nuzzling my neck, making me giggle. His hand moved to my lower back as he laid kisses on me cheek, slowly making his way to my neck. Dalton slowly unzipped my hoodie and slid his hands up my back and round to the front. His free hand started undoing the buttons of my shirt very slowly, kissing the skin he revealed as he went along.

I sighed softly and moved my head, giving him more access. My hand came out from under Dalton's shirt and went to help him with the buttons. I looked down slightly as I unbuttoned one and saw that he had unbuttoned it enough to show my bra. Dalton's hand took mine away so that his lips could get access to the top of my breasts. Both of my hand's came up to cup either side of Dalton's neck, moaning softly as he kissed my chest. I used my hands on his neck to tilt his head back up to me and pressed a kiss to his lips. His free hand slid down to grab my ass, bringing me closer to him. In the middle of us making out I suddenly hear, "Oh and the tables have turned."

We pull apart to see Carly with Dalton's camera. "DAMN IT CARLY!" I yelled as Dalton gets up to try to get his camera back. "Come on give it back." "Oh, look how cute you are on camera, though. You look good." Carly commented, making the guys laugh. "Don't like it when someone video tapes you making out with your girlfriend huh." I gave her a look. "How long were you taping us Carly?" I hissed. "Enough." She snickered.

I look at Nick, "Nicky." I whine but all he says is, "Can you please button up your shirt." I look down and blush when I notice I'm flashing my white lacy bra to everyone. I hurry up turning around to button it up. "Damn Dalton, what were you two doing?" Blake asks. "Shut up!" Dalton, Nick, and I yell.

Dalton turns back to Carly to try to get his camera. "I think we might have to do a little makeover." Carly said, as Dalton tried to grab it. I laughed. Me, Paige, and Carly started leading him towards one of the tents trapping him inside. "What do you think?" Paige asked, as I held up the flaps of the tent, preventing Dalton from escaping. "He looks like a Smurf." I nodded in agreement. "That he does, a very scared but adorable Smurf, considering the fact he's about to get a make-over!" I said, earning a small glare from Dalton. I kissed his cheek.

"Alright, I think we're done." Carly commented as we looked at their masterpiece. Paige nodded, her hands busy fixing his hair. I hummed in agreement. I backed out of the tent, Dalton's camera glued to my hand. "You're coming out." Dalton shook his head, not convinced. "No, no, I don't know, babe." "Yes, if you don't, I will be so mad!" I said, pointing the camera towards the entrance to the tent. "I think he needs a little bit of encouragement." I whispered to Paige, who smirked and shoved him out of the tent. "Damn, Paige." He said, as he stumbled out of the tent, Paige and I following.

Carly laughed. "Look how good you look!" Dalton nodded and faced the guys. "Hey." He said, hesitantly. "He looks like Elton John, but more gay." Blake commented, making Wade chuckle. "Elton John is gay?" Dalton asked, jokingly. I laughed and shook my head. "There is no hope for you!" I walked past Blake, who was moving towards Paige, and sat down on Nick's cooler. "You like our creation?" He chuckled, "I can't believe you did that to your own boyfriend." I shrugged.

Dalton noticed I was distracted talking to Nick and grabbed the camera. "Give me my camera, babe, come on." He mumbled, switching it on. "Oh, yeah, that's good. Let me get some of that action." Dalton grinned, turning the camera to Paige and Blake, who were making out. He then turned it to Carly and Wade, who were also kissing. "That's hot."

I turned looking away from Nick when Dalton turned to us. "Come on Chlo how about giving me another kiss?" I shook my head at him causing Nick to laugh. He turned the camera on. "Don't even think about it. I ain't kissing you, dude." He joked, smirking. Dalton laughed. "Come on, you know you want to, dude." Nick shook his head, laughing. I chuckled and got up to give Dalton a quick kiss.

Just as I was about to sit back down, a large blinding light shone in my face. Everyone stopped what they were doing as they noticed the truck stopping. Dalton closed his camera and held his hand up to block out the light. They all stared, waiting for something to happen. "Yeah?" Wade shouted out, still holding Carly. "Hey, yo, man, you need something?" Blake shouted out after him. "Hey, can you turn off your lights, please?" Wade asked, his hand held out in front of his eyes. "Okay, this is getting kind of creepy." Paige said, turning to Blake. "I don't like this." I whispered to Dalton wrapping one arm around his and holding onto his hand. He gave my hand a squeeze. Blake turned back to the truck and sighed. "Hey, come on, man, get out of here. Nothing to see here. Let's go!"

Wade stood up, along with Carly. "Can we help you?" He shouted out to the truck. "Maybe we're on his property." Carly suggested. "No, we didn't pass a gate." Wade told her. Blake started to get up. "Hey, man, turn your lights off!" "Hello!" Wade shouted out. I exhaled slowly; I was starting to get freaked out. "Turn your lights off!" Blake shouted, getting angry. "I'm serious, man, turn your lights off, or I'm whopping someone's ass!" He went to go forward but Wade stopped him, by putting his hand on his chest. "It's alright, it's cool, man." Wade said, trying to calm him.

I glanced down and noticed that Nick was gripping his beer bottle tightly in his hands. He lifted it up, standing up, and threw it hard towards the truck, smashing its headlight. "Shit!" Carly shouted. She turned around and spotted Nick, realizing it was him that threw the bottle. Nick gently moved past me and stood in front of everyone, glaring at the truck. They all stood quietly, staring at the truck, waiting for the person inside to do something. Dalton decided to get cocky and moved to the front, throwing his arms up and shouting "What?" I was starting to get really nervous.

Finally the truck reversed before driving away. "Yeah!" Dalton shouted, watching it drive away. "That was great, man!" Carly walked up to Nick, "I… what the hell?" But he ignored her. I wasn't going to complain, I was freaking out and Nick made him go away.

Carly once again went to say something, but Wade cut her off. "Come on, just leave it." He suggested, wrapping an arm around her shoulder and taking her back to the seat. Carly sighed but nodded.

I stood in front of Nick and he had an amused look on his face. "Thank you Nicky." Nick's smirk grew and he grabbed her hand giving it a squeeze. "I could tell you were getting really nervous and he was being an ass." I smiled and walked over to Dalton wrapping my arms around his waist. He kissed my head and whispered, "I love you," in my ear.

They all had settled into our tents for the night. Paige and Blake. Carly and Wade. Nick, Dalton and me. I slipped of my jeans and put on one of Dalton's long sleeved shirts I like to sleep in. I was wearing boy shorts so it was ok around Nick. I felt Dalton shift beside me, we were sharing a sleeping bag while Nick had his own at the end of the tent. It didn't take long for me to fall into a deep sleep.

"Hey, it's 2:30! Get up!" I peeled open her eyes when I heard a shout. "Let's go, guys. Get up. Get up!" Blake shouted, his voice rising higher each time he spoke. I whimpered as I tried to snuggled back into Dalton's body, his legs entangled with mine. I was lying on my side, with him cuddled into my back. Nick had obviously also heard the shouting, and chose to ignore it. I felt the tent shake and opened my eyes to glare at the invisible Blake. "Nick, Dalton, let's go. We're gonna miss the damn game."

"Nicky." I whined to my brother. "Will you kill him for me?" I knew Dalton wouldn't. He gets scared of Blake. I mentally laughed at myself. Nick groaned in response. "Nick! Get up!" We heard Blake shout again. I inhaled sharply as something smacked against the tent. "Jesus Christ…" I murmured, and started to move. "Boy needs to chill." Dalton groaned and started pulling me back down when I tried to sit up. "Dalton!" She whined, pouting. He pressed a kiss to my shoulder in response, trying to get comfy. I sighed as I lay there for a couple of seconds, rolling my eyes, I reached over and not too gently grabbed his ear, yanking him up into a sitting position. "Ah, ah, ah! Damn it, woman, I'm up!" Dalton growled, swatting at my hand. I smiled triumphantly.

I let my eyes wander mischievously over to Nick, who had fallen back to sleep peacefully, unaware of my gaze. Dalton scratched his head as he stood up; he shuffled over to the tent flap and opened it, letting the light get in. He glanced back and noticed Nick still asleep, he then noticed me looking at him, mischief in my eyes. He smiled slightly. "You gonna wake him up then?" I nodded, not looking at him. I stood up and walked over to my unsuspecting brother, kneeling beside him. I ripped the top half of his sleeping bag off him and grabbed hold of the top he was wearing in bed. I started shaking him violently. "Nicky! Fire, fire! We are all going to die!" Nick shot up quickly, nearly knocking me over. He released something resembling a girly squeak, and squeezed the sleeping bag to him, frightfully.

I busted out laughing. "God, Nicky, what was that?" Nick, once realizing that I was just fooling around, cleared his throat, pretending that he didn't just squeal. "You're so gonna pay for that Chlo." He glared causing me to laugh and I hopped out of the tent skipping around still laughing.

All the tents were down, and we were busy moving our things back into the cars. I felt arms wrap themselves around my waist, and realized it was Dalton. He held my tightly and pressed his lips against my temple, my cheek and then my neck. "Mmm, good morning." He said, squeezing me for a second before letting go and walking around to face me. "What was that for?" I asked, smiling. He shrugged. "Thought that was a better 'Good morning' greeting." I smile and give him a kiss.

"So…" Dalton said as I finished getting changed into my clean clothes, and was stuffing my dirty clothes from last night into my bag. I gave him a quick kiss before walking away from him and heading to Blake's car to throw my bag inside. "So…" I repeated. I then smirked and looked up at the sky. "So… the sky is blue?" Dalton chuckled as he followed me. "So… where's my camera?" I threw my bag into the car and frowned. "What do you mean? You couldn't have lost it. You had it last night when we went to sleep." I said turning to face him. Dalton pressed his lips together and shook his head, shrugging. "It has to be around here somewhere, we'll find it." Dalton pouted but nodded.

"CHLOE!" Carly shouted. She was standing with Paige, near the edge of the trees. "What?" I yelled back. "Come with us!" I looked over at Dalton who gave a low laugh. I rolled my eyes and walked passed him on my way to Carly and felt a sting on my ass, realizing I had just been slapped. I grab my butt feeling the sting and quickly turned around, narrowing my eyes when I saw Dalton picking up the deck chair, an innocent look on his face. "You are so dead when I get back." I said, sticking my tongue out at him and continuing on my way to Carly. Dalton just grinned at me and I heard Nick chuckling.

"Hey, what's up?" I asked, raising her eyebrows at Carly and Paige. "We're going to the bathroom and such, you coming?" Paige asked, motioning to the trees. I shrugged. "Sure why not, let's go." Before I could go anywhere, Carly pulled me to the side, "Chloe, I'm really sorry about last night. I know we never been close or anything like you and Nick, but I want things to change with us." I smiled at her. "I would like that." She gave me a hug and led the way into the woods, me and Paige following behind.

"So you and Wade talk some more?" Paige asked. Paige and I stood with our backs to Carly, as she finished doing her business. "We're just in different places right now. He hasn't given me a guilt trip for going, so I can't give him one for staying." Carly explained, standing up and fixing her jeans. She paused what she was doing when a gust of wind went past. She made a sound of disgust and held her hand to her nose. Paige copied her. "Oh, my God, there's that smell again." "That seriously stinks, what the hell is it?" I asked, my voice sounding weird as I tried hard not to breathe throw my nose.

Carly turned, looking around. "I think it's coming from over there." She said and proceeded to walk in that direction. "Yeah, let's go follow the smell." Paige said, not moving from her spot. I stayed put, not wanting to go closer to the horrible smell. Carly kept walking. "What? I wanna see what it is." "Why?" Paige asked, slowly starting to take steps towards Carly. "Yeah, I'm going to have to second Paige's question!" I said, fanning my hand to my face, and following Carly. "Come on!" Carly shouted.

I scrunched my face up, but ran to catch up with Carly. Paige was behind me, and I turned to share a look with her. "I cannot believe you're making me do this." Paige said, disgusted. "Only you." "Come on, it'll be fine." Carly said, trying to comfort her. I sighed, not liking this situation at all. "God, what are you even expecting to find anyways?" I groaned. "I'm gonna throw up." Paige whined, holding her hand tightly to her nose. "Oh, my God. I hate you." Carly turned around to look at Paige and me, and laughed grabbing my hand. She turned and kept walking, not noticing the lack of a path in-front of her. We fell straight down, sliding violently down the muck and straight into a huge pile of bloody carcasses.

Carly and I both got stuck head first in the pile of bloody carcasses. I started freaking out. "Carly! Chloe!" Paige shouted, hoping to get an answer back. "Paige!" Carly screamed back, trying to wiggle herself out of the mess. I was frozen I couldn't move. "Are you okay?" Paige shouted, still looking for a route down the hill to us. "We're stuck! Please help get us out of here!" Carly shouted back.

I started screaming "DALTON! NICKY!" Over and over. Paige didn't even have to shout for them, she heard the boys shouting somewhere from within the woods. "We're down here!" I heard Paige shout from the top of the hill. "Guys, help us!" Carly heard them and started shouting too. "Guys! Get down here! Get us out of here." "We can't get out!" I shouted to them.

"Chlo we're here." Dalton shouted to me. "Oh my God Chlo, we're gonna get you out." Shouts. I looked up and saw the guys coming down the hill, Wade being the first one to come down. "I'm here, hold on! Hold on, baby." Wade said, nearing them. "Wade, where are you?" Carly asked, trying to keep her hands from going back inside the mess. Wade finally reached them. "Carly, I'm right here."

"We're here babe." Dalton says as him and Nick start to pull me out. "Here. Grab me, baby. Come on. Come on. I got you. Get up here." Dalton and Nick pulled me around so that I was on my back and placed me on the ground. "You all right? Oh, man." He said, noticing my bloodied hands and mucky top. Carly was the same way.

"There's a road kill pit down here." Dalton said, finally realizing what me and Carly got into. "Yeah, that smells about right." Nick nodded, coughing. I sighed in relief, glad that they managed to get me and Carly out. She let Wade take care of her and walked up the hill to where we now were.

I saw Blake embracing Paige out of the corner of my eye. "Baby, you okay?" He asked her. She nodded in response. "Uhuh." I sighed and squeezed Dalton tightly before letting go. He raised his hand to my face, moving some hair out of my face, and cupped my cheek. "You okay?" I smiled in response and nodded. "Alright, good. You gave me such a scare, I thought something terrible had happened." I shook my head and took a step back. "I'm a little freaked out but I'll be fine. I feel disgusting." I reassured him.

"Hey, is that the truck from last night?" Blake asked, making us all turn our attention to a truck that was making its way towards the pile of road kill. "Not unless he fixed his headlight." Wade said, shaking his head. The guy in the truck backed up into the pile and got out. He went to the back of his truck and climbed on it, grabbing onto a dead deer.

"Hey!" Wade shouted, getting the guys attention. "Don't you see that?" Carly asked, pointing towards a hand that was stuck in the middle of the pile. "What is that?" The guy looked at it before climbing out, pulling the dead deer out with him. He walked over to the hand, sliding a little as he walked, and bent down, slowly reaching out to it. I shook my head, mouth gaping open. Apparently Wade had the same thought. "No way." He mumbled. "What are you doing, man?"

The guy grabbed onto the hand and pulled. It popped off, revealing that it was just a fake. "Anyone need a hand?" The guy joked, laughing to himself. "I'm just fooling. It's not real, see?" He asked, knocking his hand against the plastic. "God." Carly said, shaking her head. She made her way over to Paige. I got out of Dalton's arms and walked over to her too. "I found it on the side of the road a few weeks ago." The guy said, continuing to talk. "Oh my God, are you okay?" Paige asked, scrunching her face up at the way we looked. "Sorry we took so long." Blake apologized. "It's alright." we said, shrugging.

The guy jumped from where he was standing, to a less muckier place. "What are you guys doing here?" He asked. "We were all camping up through those trees." Wade said, pointing behind himself. I sighed and turned to Paige. "Any chance you got some water or something in there? You know, for our hands." I said, nodding my head at our bloodied hands. Paige nodded and started looking through her bag for some. "Yeah, I have water in here somewhere. God." She said, finally pulling it out.

"Oh, good." Carly said, holding her hands out to be washed. "Thank you." We both said. Dalton walked over to us, biting his lip. "Hey, have you guys seen my camera by any chance?" Dalton asked, staring up at them. "You still haven't found it?" I asked almost forgetting I'm covered in blood. He shook his head. "Are you kidding?" Paige asked, giving him an annoyed look. Carly sighed, shaking her head. "No." "Seriously, Dalton… they just got stuck in a pile of bloodied animals, your camera is the last thing on our minds!" Paige said, narrowing her eyes at him. I glare at Paige, "Hey calm down would you, he just pulled me out." She gave me a sad look and went back to helping us get cleaned up.

Wade turned his attention to the guy standing watching them. "Hey, you don't know if there is a gas station around here, do you?" Wade asked. "Well, I got some gas in the truck if…?" The guy said, pointing to his truck. Wade shook his head and looked away from him. "I need a fan belt." Carly turned her attention to him. "What?" She asked. "Just busted." Wade said, turning to her. Carly nodded and sighed. "Of course. Perfect." "Now that's bad luck." I mumbled.

"Bo might have one. Runs a station in Ambrose." The guy said, nodding. "Where's that?" Wade asked, confused. "Fifteen miles up the road." The guy said, pointing up the road. Wade pressed his lips together and looked up the road, not liking the distance. Blake shook his head. "Let's just get one in Baton Rouge, we'll put it on when we get back." He suggested. "Man, there's no way I'm leaving my car. What if that guy from last night come and strips it or something?" Wade asked, facing him. "Well, whatever, man, you're gonna miss the game, then." Blake said, shrugging. "Yeah, well, that's not why I came." Wade told him, looking up at Carly.

I smiled at Carly, thinking that was sweet. "Hey, just so you know, I'm perving you up, I'm getting the muck off your ass, okay?" Nick said. I smiled a little, not having the energy to laugh. "Yeah, alright. Just get me clean, I don't care." I said. "All right then, look. I'll run you up to the station. Let's go now, Kickoff's in a couple hours." Blake said.

Wade shook his head. "Dude, you're already late. You still gotta find a scalper and snag tickets." He said. "Y'all should just go now. I'll stay with my car. It's fine. Just go and get me a fan belt on the way back. Make sure it's a fifteen inch." Blake nodded and held out his hand to Wade, who took it, shaking it. "Gotcha." Blake said.

The guy was just standing there, watching them. He perked up a little when he heard what they were saying. "I'll give you a ride." He offered. "You serious?" Wade asked, looking at him. "If you like." The guy said, shrugging. "Well, yeah. Yeah." Wade said, stuttering a little. "That cool?" Blake asked him. Wade nodded. "Yeah, if it's cool." He said to the creepy guy. The guy nodded and shrugged, smiling at them afterword.

I looked up at my sister, would she allow Wade to take a ride from that creepy guy? "I'm going with you." Carly suddenly said. I stared at her, eyes wide. I knew I couldn't say anything in front of the guy, but I could at least try. Paige managed to get there first. "Carly, no." She complained. "Yes. It'll be fine." Carly said, brushing her off. "Uh…" I said, standing there, mouth open. I didn't have a clue what to say. "All right, let's go." Blake said, shrugging. He started walking off, Paige following him. I shook my head, not liking the idea of leaving my sister and her boyfriend alone with this creepy guy.

Dalton takes off his white button up handing it me, "Put this on, you don't have any other clean clothes and I know you don't want to where road kill the rest of the trip." I gave him a kiss and took the shirt. Nick smiled at Dalton's gesture and Nick looked up to Carly. He stepped away from us, going towards Carly. "Carly!" "What?" She asked, facing him. Nick took off his top, offering it to her. He inclined his head for her to take it. Carly took the top, looking at him. "Thank you." She said, gratefully.

Nick turned his head to look at us. I grinned big at him and gave him the thumbs up. I went over to him and kissed him on the cheek. "That was really sweet of you Nicky." I said. He gave me a smile and looked at Dalton giving him a nod which said 'thanks for doing it to 'Chlo'.

Carly and I turned our backs to the guys and started lifting up our shirts. Wade, Dalton, and Nick all surrounded us, blocking us from the creepy guys view. Carly got her top off and handed it to Wake who stood right behind her. Dalton took mine from my hands and held it up to cover my back and Wade did the same for Carly. I turned around and saw the creepy guy grinning. I shivered when I see him winked at me.

Carly turned around with Nick's top on; she noticed Wade still holding the ruined top up and took it from him. "Oh, it's okay." Carly sighed and adjusted the top as much as she could. She thanked Nick, giving him a pat on the arm, and walked over to Wade. "Come on, baby." Wade said, taking her hand. "So let's get out of here." The guy nodded and went over to his truck, Wade and Carly following him.

Dalton leaned against a tree with an arm around my shoulder with mine around his waist and shook his head. "Man, you're just gonna let them leave like that?" He asked. "With a guy who throws road kill in a pit for a living?" I bit my lip, silently backing up Dalton. Nick chuckled and faced him. "You clean shit for a living, Mr. Septic-Tank-Man." He joked. "What's the difference?" Nick backed up and started heading back into the woods. I gave Nick a small glare. Dalton scoffed. "Well, I don't walk through it, that's one." He said. Nick slapped his arm as he went past. I smiled and followed behind Nick, with my arms still around Dalton. "That's a difference, right?" Dalton asked, following behind him.

I felt a weird sensation in my stomach and brushed it off, thinking Carly and Wade would be fine. Bad things only happened in scary movies, nothing would touch them. But even as I told myself that, I felt the dread as we walked into the camp, getting ready to head to the game.

**Sorry I haven't updated in a couple days. Had a very much needed weekend with the hubby. (: Hope you enjoyed it. Please remember to review my lovelies (: **


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I only own Chloe.**

**Thanks for the reviews TenderAngel96 and deuces-xo. (:**

Chapter 6

We were stuck in a horrible traffic jam. None of the cars were moving, and we had been stuck like that for ages. Paige sat in the front, her head on her hand, with a bored expression on her face. Blake was beside her, glaring at all the cars in-front of him. His hand was on the car wheel, ready drive the moment the cars moved. Dalton sat in the back, his arm draped over the back of the seats, and his head resting back on it, lazily. He was ready to fall asleep, but he watched as my fingers made shapes into the car roof. I was sprawled across the back seats. My head was in Dalton's lap, and feet were on Nick's. I was staring up at the car roof.

Nick's head was leaning out of the car window, his head leaning on his arm. He was staring at all the other cars, bored out of his skull. "Dude, it's over." "It'll move." Blake assured him. He sighed and leaned his head against the seat. Paige looked at him. "It's not moving." Nick pushed away from the window and leaned into the middle, listening to their conversation. I sighed and stopped drawing shapes, and I too turned my attention to the front.

"Look, we'll make it for the second half." He said, trying to reason with her. "Okay, dude, I'm not sitting in this traffic." Nick said, shaking his head. "Well what do you want me to do?" Blake asked, turning around to face the three of us in the back. "We have to go back. Come on!" Paige insisted. I wanted to get out of here. I didn't care for football in the first place so I was all up for going back.

"Turn around!" Nick said. Blake shook his head. "I'm not missing the best game of the year!" "Turn the car around!" Nick said, getting annoyed. Blake sighed and faced the front, letting his face fall against the horn. We all stared at him and knew we had gotten our way. We all sighed in relief and settled back down, waiting for Blake to find a safe place to get out and drive back.

Paige pulled out her phone, dialing Carly's number to tell her they were heading back. I couldn't be happier to be getting out of here. I smiled when Dalton started playing with my hair, knowing it would keep him from getting bored on their drive back to the camp and it was very soothing for me. I loved it when my hair was being played with. I laughed when he played with my brown curls making them spring a little bit. He always got entertained playing with them. My hair isn't super curly but has a nice wave to it that still springs.

When we reached the camp Dalton and Nick immediately went to relive themselves. Blake decided to put up his and Paige's tent, while me and Paige sat on the ground, looking through CD's and talking. "So how are you and Dalton doing?" She asked me. I gave her a smile, "Really good. Actually Nick was questioning my love for Dalton last night?" Paige's eyes got wide. "What?" I nodded. "I told him that there was no one I would rather spend my life with besides Dalton. I love that man so much it hurts." She chuckled at that. "That's still weird that he asked you that." "I know."

"Hey, Paige!" We heard Blake yell. "Yeah?" She asked, turning to him. "Nick and Dalton are gonna go get them." He said. He then nodded his head to me, I had stopped looking at the CD's in my hands. "Chloe, too." I raised her eyebrows and nodded. "Alrighty." I said, shrugging. Paige frowned. "Why? We can go." "Oh, baby. Come on, I'm tired of driving." Blake complained. Paige shrugged and she turned back to what she was doing. I giggled a little as I put down the CD's in Paige's hands.

"You know that he's planning to sex you up." I said, nudging her. Paige rolled her eyes. "I wouldn't be surprised… but, hey, take your time with getting Carly." She said, looking up at me meaningfully. I nodded, understanding. "You gonna try to talk to him?" Paige nodded and started fiddling with the CD's. "Yeah, let's hope it goes well." I nodded and gave her a quick hug before standing up. "Well, good luck anyways." Smiling at me, Paige said her goodbyes. I returned them and skipped over to Blake's car, passing Blake in the meantime. "Play nice." I winked. Blake chuckled and shook his head, making his way over to Paige.

I got to the car and frowned when I saw Dalton in the passenger's side. I sighed and got into the back seat. "I'm the baby sister, fun, adorable one, and your girlfriend and you still manage to get the passenger's seat?" I whined, buckling my seatbelt. Dalton chuckled. "You snooze, you lose, doll face!"

I glared at the back of his head and quickly shot forward, stealing his red Durango hat. He turned looking at me trying to give me a glare but couldn't keep his smile hidden. I leaned forward giving him a kiss, placed the cap onto my head and settled back comfortably. Nick chuckled and shook his head at the both of us. "You ready?" He asked. I giggled and nodded. "Yeah, I'm ready, let's go."

Nick nodded and started the car. "Alright, then." He said to himself, pulling out of space the car was parked in. I smiled out of the window to Blake and waved enthusiastically at him and Paige. I rolled down my window and poked my head out. "Have fun you two!" I shouted, winking. They laughed in response and waved back.

Once we were out of sight, I rolled my window back up and got comfortable again. I smiled to myself, thinking of later on that night, about how much fun they were going to have. Only if I knew it was the last time I would see them again.

**Please review!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I only own Chloe.**

Chapter 7

I sprawled across the back seat, with Dalton's cap covering my face. I was listening to Nick and Dalton's conversations. Of course they knew I was awake, no doubt about that. My little giggles every time Dalton said something funny gave them a hint that I was awake and listening.

"Just let me drive, bitch. He gave me the keys, man." Dalton complained again. I made a sound in-between a snort and a laugh, but other than that stayed quiet. Nick slapped his arm across Dalton's chest, stopping him from saying anything else. "Yeah, because he thinks I'm the one who stole the car." He raised his hand to tap Dalton's cheek. "And crashed it." He took his arm away and continued to look at him, waiting for his response. Dalton shook his head. "Whatever, man. You didn't have to cover for me, dude." He told Nick. "Hey, whatever, your jacket's clean, all right? Mine's already got plenty of stains on it… one more is not gonna make a difference." He said, sighing. Dalton nodded and faced the front, looking out the window. "Plus I know Chlo needs you." I didn't expect Nick to say that. I looked under the hat to see Dalton smirk at him.

Nick frowned and looked at the GPS. "Where the hell is this place? Town's not even on the GPS." He said, facing forward again. Dalton looked at him and then the GPS, frowning. "That's weird." It was silent for a while, until Dalton started talking again. "So, umm... you think Carly and Wade are gonna stay together when she moves to New York?" He asked, looking at Nick. "I don't know, why?" "Why? I thought you didn't like Wade?" Dalton asked. "Wade's not so bad." Nick admitted, staring at the road.

I smiled to myself and lowered the cap on my face. Dalton nodded. "Yeah, I like Wade too." I stretched a little and took the cap off my face completely, sitting up, knowing they would reach their destination soon. "Me third!" I said, wanting my say in.

Nick looked up and shared a smile with me in the car mirror.

It wasn't long before Nick stopped the car suddenly. We all got out of the car and stared at the washed up road. "Is this it?" Dalton asked, turning to Nick. I bit my lip as I moved to stand beside Dalton. "Yeah." Nick said, still looking at the road. Dalton frowned and looked at him again. "Well, should we drive through it, you think?" Nick scoffed. "Through all that?" I sighed, nodding. "It does seem like quite the challenge." Dalton scratched his chin and glanced at me. "I don't know. I could do it."

I raised my eyebrow and Nick laughed disbelievingly. He walked past Dalton, giving him the keys and stood beside me. Dalton bit his lip and frowned, glancing at the road and then at the tires on the car. "That's what I thought." Nick said, zipping up his hoodie and walked up the washed up road. I grabbed Dalton's arm pulling him along following my brother.

When we got across, Nick gave me a look, "What?" I asked him. "Do you want my hoodie? You didn't bring yours" He asked, his hand on the zipper, ready to take it off. "No, I'm fine, really." I lied, I didn't want to take his jacket and him to be cold. Nick looked ready to argue with me but Dalton cut in. "If she's fine, she's fine, man. Leave her be." Dalton said, pulling me closer. He sorted his hat on my head before pulling me along. I used my free hand to fully fix it and then looked over at Nick.

I grinned triumphantly at him. "Alright then… but if you're dying from the cold… I'm just gonna watch you freeze." He joked dramatically. I shook my head and laughed. "Yeah, sure you love me too much to let me freeze." I said, staring up at him getting a smile from him. I then turned and looked at Dalton when I heard him starting to talk. "Come on, you know you'd want me to heat your body back up if you were cold." He whispered teasingly into my ear. It gave me a shiver.

Nick kept walking oblivious of what Dalton was saying to me. I smiled and leaned up to Dalton's face I still have to get him back for the smack on the ass earlier so I whispering seductively. "Would it be like last winter? When you made love to me next to the fireplace. Only blankets separating us from each other. The burning passion we felt…" Dalton licked his lips and swallowed. "How hard you were…" I continued whispering. I licked my lips and smirked when his head turned towards me and his eyes burned with desire. "The way you slid…" I didn't get any further, because the next minute he had grabbed me close to him and slammed his lips against mine. I moaned and wrapped my arms around his neck, pulling him as close as I could.

"Woah, you two! Get a room!" Dalton and I both turned to Nick, with me blushing.

Nick started to walk ahead. Dalton sighed and pressed his forehead against mine. "I guess we'll just have to wait until we get back to continue this." I hummed and pressed a long slow kiss to his lips, making him sigh in longing. "Can't wait." I whispered, before breaking away from him and skipping to Nick, jumping on his back. Nick laughed as he held me up.

I turned giving Dalton a wink, he chuckled and shook his head. "Tease."

Nick, Dalton and I walked towards the gas station, hoping that Carly and Wade were there. "Hello?" Dalton asked as he walked up to the door. He received no reply. I raised my eyebrows at the loud music blaring inside the shop. Nick stepped away from me and looked through the garages window. "Carly? Wade? Hello?" Dalton shouted into the shop. He still received no reply. "Man, there's music playing, but I don't think anyone's here." "No one's here." Nick said, putting his hands in his pockets. "You would have thought the person would shut off the music then, huh?" I asked, crossing my arms. Nick shrugged and started walking away.

"Where you going?" Dalton asked, following him. "To that grocery store we passed. I'm thirsty." Nick replied, continuing to walk towards the grocery store. I sighed and started walking towards them both, walking over a drain while I went. "Well, what about ya'lls sister and Wade, man?" Dalton asked, chewing on the tip of his thumb. Nick shrugged and kept walking. "Maybe they're at the store."

I bit my lip, wanting to say something. I was still following them both, and was a few feet back from Dalton. Nick stopped walking and turned to Dalton. "What?" Dalton stopped chewing his thumb and tucked his hands into his pockets. "I don't know, man. I mean we came all this way. You don't think we should just look for them?" "It would be the smartest thing to do." I piped up, finally catching up with them and stopping beside Dalton.

Nick sighed. "Alright, check it. I'm gonna go this way, alright? Chlo will come with me…" He nodded up the road. "You go that way. We don't find them, we meet back here, go back to the road." He suggested. He looked at both of us. "That cool?"

Dalton didn't say anything, while I shook my head. Nick looked at me. "What? What's wrong with that plan?" I bit my lip. "It's a good plan, but I don't want to wait here. I actually want to go with Dalton to look for them, Nicky." I admitted, looking apologetic. Nick sighed and looked up the road, not wanting me to leave his side, Dalton had the exact same look.

I sensed this and smiled. "Please? Come on, I'll be safe with Dalton, you know he would do anything to protect me." I said, taking Dalton's hand. Nick looked at Dalton, who gave him a reassuring nod. "You know I would give my life for her, Nick." Dalton said, it made smile, but I hope it would never have to come to that. Nick looked down and sighed. "I know you would."

I let go of Dalton's hand and stepped up to Nick and cupped his cheek. "Nicky… my overly protective big brother… I'll be fine. You don't need to worry about me. It's just a little town. What could happen here?" I asked, laughing a little at the end. Nick laughed too and nodded his head. "Alright, fine… but be careful." I smiled at him and winked. "I'm always careful." "Says the biggest klutz in the world." He shook his head at my playfulness and kissed the top of my head.

I smiled and pulled away. "I'll see you soon Nicky." I promised, backing up and taking hold of Dalton's hand again. "C'mon." I said to Dalton, pulling him away.

"Dalton." We turn to look back at Nick. He didn't say anything, but gave him a knowing look before nodding at him and Dalton nodded back. What was all that about? Before I could say anything Dalton started walking, pulling me with him.I look up at my boyfriend to see him trying to hide a smile. "What was all that about?" I ask suspiciously. I was chewing on my lip, he didn't answer just shrugged his shoulders. I'd let it go for now, right now we need to find Carly and Wade and get the hell out of here.

"It's a small town; you'd think it'd be easy to spot them." I commented, turning to Dalton. Dalton nodded in agreement; he too was looking around the town. We kept walking, constantly looking around. I had my hands wrapped around Dalton's arm, still trying to get warm. The goose bumps on my skin told me I was failing that task. Dalton's shirt I was wearing wasn't keeping me warm at all.

I sighed as we got to the end of the town. I let go of Dalton's arm and took a step forward. "Seriously?" I asked, annoyed. "Where the hell could they be?" Dalton shrugged and spun on the spot, while I threw my hands up in defeat. "Hey, maybe they could help us?" Dalton asked, nodding his head up to a house. I turned and looked at the house. I bit my lip. "You think?" "Well, yeah… look, they're definitely there… there's a truck there." He said, squinting his eyes to see a truck outside the house. I squinted my eyes too and saw the truck a little clearer. I scoffed. "Yeah, and it seems like the people living there don't know how to drive." I commented, noticing the truck was parked funny. Dalton shrugged and smirked, making his way up the hill. "Beggars can't be choosers." I frowned and rolled my eyes behind his back.

Dalton started to walk ahead a little bit of me. I wasn't paying attention and didn't see him stop so I ran right into his back almost knocking me down. I hear him chuckle. "You ok baby?" I nod. "Yeah, why did you stop?" Dalton motioned in front of us. "Look… it's a House of Wax…" He said, staring up at the huge house in front of them. He grabbed my hand and started walking up the stairs. He pushed the door open and I was impressed. The work was great but somewhat really creepy at how life like these looked.

I was looking around the first room we walked into when I felt like someone was watching me. I turn around and see Dalton leaning on one of the pillars watching me. I felt myself blush. "What?" I asked. He chuckled at me. "You're just so beautiful." Ok I can feel my face getting redder now. "We're not having sex in here." I said laughing, "It will feel like they're all watching us." I pointed to the wax people. He shook his head laughing. I walked into another room not really looking around. I felt hands on my shoulder turning me around. Dalton was looking at me with this intense deep look in his eyes. I felt myself starting to melt.

He suddenly seemed really nervous about something. "Are you ok Dalt?" He closed his eyes and took a breath. I was starting to get nervous now. He's mood totally just changed from the other room. "I want to talk to you about something." My heart started racing, was he going to break up with me. Is this why Nick was asking me if I was sure I loved him? "Oh my God…are you breaking…" "NO NO NO!" He interrupted me. "God no Chlo, I could never break up with you, I love you too fucking much." I sighed with relief and buried my face into his chest.

He gently grabbed my chin lifting my face to look him in the eyes. "Chlo, baby, I love you so much. I still find it hard to believe that you want to be with someone like me. But I couldn't be happier that you are. You are my whole world and everything in it. Without you I'm just a loser who works for a septic company and has a cool best friend who took the heat for me when I stole a car. You give me a reason live and breathe every day. I love you Chloe." I felt tears in my eyes. I could not believe he was saying all this to me right now. I knew how he felt but he is about to make my heart burst from all his love. "I love you too Dalton."

He gave me a gentle kiss on the lips. He was about to say something but then he noticed something. I turned to see what caught his attention. "Wade?" We both said. Wade was sitting at a piano. How long has been sitting there? Where was Carly? "Wade?" I ask again but he didn't move. Something was wrong. Dalton took a step closer and touched Wade's cheek which sunk in. "What's wrong with him I ask?" Dalton looks back at me with a shocked look in his eyes before turning back to Wade.

"Don't worry buddy I'm going to get you out of there?" "Out of where Dalton?" I couldn't see Wades face but I hear Dalton suck in a breath. He snaps to me and grabs my shoulders with fear in his eyes. "What's wrong?" I look around his shoulder to see a piece of Wade's cheek missing, like the skin was peeled off. "Oh my God." I said barely above a whisper. "Chlo," I looked back up at him, "I need you to run back to the station and find your brother." "What?" "Don't ask questions, I need you to go now. Please." "I'm not leaving you." I could tell he was getting frustrated with me. "Chlo…"

Before he could finish he pushed me to the side knocking me to the ground and I saw a person in back that sliced part of Wade's face off. Dalton tackled the man. "CHLOE GO NOW!" I didn't move. The man knocked Dalton to the ground and turned to me starting to make his way over to where I was on the floor. I was frozen in fear. Dalton knocks the legs from under him and kicks him in the stomach. He rushes to me, picking me up. "Chloe go now! I'll find you. Please go." Before I could object the man was getting back up. "NOW!" Dalton yelled as he went after him.

I ran out of there as fast as I could screaming for help with tears running down my face. The station was too far and I couldn't get to Nick in time to save Dalton so I ran to the house we saw earlier. I started banging on the door screaming for help. The door swung open revealing an angry looking man in mechanic clothes and a shot gun in his hand. When he saw me he gave me a creepy look. "Please sir I need your help, my boyfriend is being attacked in the House of Wax. Please hurry." He looked at me and at the House of Wax. "Come inside, I need to get some shells for my gun." I followed him not thinking of anything else but to get Dalton help.

I couldn't lose him.

**Please remember to review!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything House of Wax related only Chloe.**

**Tenderangel96: I'm not doing 2 stories its just going to continue further than the movie in this one. It's going to get very intense and its going to get very difficult for me to write. Thanks for all your reviews (:**

Chapter 8

I followed him into the living room where he stopped and turned to me. We were wasting time. "I'm Bo by the way." I looked at him, "Chloe…can we please hurry." He gave me an annoyed look but then smiled. "You are very beautiful." I started to back up, something was wrong here. He walked up to me and pushed me to the ground. He got on top of me and tried to keep a hold on my arms but I managed to escape by quickly kneeing him in the groin and used his moment of pain to stand up. I turned again and saw a side door that I couldn't get to in time, so instead I ran down a corridor into a room near a small set of stairs. I knew I only had seconds before he would be after me, and quickly used that time to duck into one of the rooms nearest me. I slammed the door shut and looked for a lock. I almost cried in relief when I saw one, I quickly locked the door and leaned my forehead on it.

"Holy shit." I said breathing heavily. "What the fuck am I going to do…" I whispered to myself, bringing my hands to my head. My eyes widened. "Oh, shit, Dalton!" my hand covered my mouth as I realized what might happen to my boyfriend, or what might have already happened. "Please, Dalton, please be safe…" I whispered, a tear making its way down my face, my boyfriend could…. No don't think like that. I don't know anything yet. I thought of the others… of Wade how he looked in the House of Wax, of my brother and sister.

I squeezed my eyes shut and banged my fists on the door. "You fucking asshole! What the fuck have you done with my family!" I banged against the door again and almost cried when I heard his chuckle from behind the door. "They are dead. Or at least, they will be, darling." He spoke, softening his tone when he called me 'darling'. "Come on now, you open the door for me now. No harm will come to you, darling…" He said softly, making her glare at the door.

"And why the fuck would I trust you? You sick fuck, you've killed my family!" I shouted slamming my hand against the door where I thought his head would be. I heard him chuckle again. "Darling, I was just giving you a chance to willingly hand yourself over. 'Cause whether you like it or not… I will be coming in there." He said, growling the end of the sentence. I scoffed, and kept glaring at the door. "I'd like to see you try." I snarled. "Oh, darling, you have no idea…" He said, smirking behind the door. "Just you wait… you'll have a visitor soon." He said, chuckling.

I frowned and listened as he moved away from the door and down the corridor, still laughing. I didn't like the way he said that, 'you'll have a visitor soon.' I shook my head and ignored what he said. I turned, keeping my back on the door, and started looking around the room for a weapon, for anything. I frowned when I saw the room I was in. It looked like a somewhat office. There was a desk in front of me and wooden filing cabinets to my left. My frown deepened when I looked to the right, there were curtains hanging, but they were pushed open. Past the curtains was what I thought were beds with restraining straps on them. I ignored that for a second and stepped forward, hoping there was some information on the desk in front of me, or at least a phone.

I sighed when I saw there wasn't anything I could use. I made a face of disgust and picked up a large glass container filled with water. What disgusted me was the weird thing floating inside of it; it looked like an animal or something. I quickly put it back down and took a step back. My foot slid a little on the floor and I looked down. I stopped myself from screaming by slamming a hand over my mouth. There was blood on the floor. I looked and saw that it was smeared and trailed into the room behind the curtain.

I took small steps and my breathing quickened. My hands held onto the curtains lightly as I moved into the room. The only light that I had from both of the rooms was the overhead light from the room I was currently in. If it wasn't for that light, I'd be encased in darkness. I bit my lip and looked around the room. There were beds and chairs with restraints, along with different pieces of equipment on a small metal table in front of me. I moved past the beds and followed the blood trail again. It stopped suddenly, but there was a large quantity of it on the floor. 'It must have been where the body was dragged.' I thought, shutting my eyes.

I released a long held breath and turned around again, suddenly though, the light above me switched off. I quickly inhaled and nearly died in fright. I was terrified of pitch black darkness. I tried my hardest to peer through the darkness, looking for something or someone who was going to get me. 'Maybe Bo is trying to scare me.' I thought, gulping slightly. Just in case though, I slowly moved backwards, hoping to get into a corner where no-one could see me.

Just when I thought I was nearing the corner, my hand accidently slipped onto a table containing a metal tray, and all of the contents, including the tray, crashed loudly onto the floor. I kept still and hoped there wasn't anyone in here. I half thought it was impossible, I would have seen the door opening if that was the case. I froze when I heard light footsteps making their way toward the curtain, to where I was standing.

Keeping my eyes on the opened curtain, I slowly knelt down and picked up one of the things that fell. I was glad when the thing in my hand felt heavy; it would be a good weapon for when the person found me. I quickly scanned the area around me and slowly and quietly stood up. I heard the footsteps stop, and my breathing stopped. The footsteps stopped somewhere near the outer part of the curtain. I gathered as much courage as I could and shakily made my way towards the opening of the curtain. My eyes had adjusted to the dark and I saw things in front of me, I hoped that would be an advantage for me.

Peeking out of the curtains, I saw something near the middle of the room. I was sure it was a person, and I was even surer that they had their back to me. Moving slowly, I neared the figure, surprised that they hadn't moved yet. It was odd, but I wasn't going to complain. I lifted up the heavy object in my hand and prepared myself for what was to come. 'I love you, Dalton.' I quickly brought the weapon down on the persons head, and heard it connect with a loud, out of place, crack. I screamed when the head came off and fell to my feet. My eyes widened, and I dropped the weapon when I realized it wasn't a real person.

Quick footsteps to my left made me turn suddenly. The lights in the other room suddenly came on and I was hit with the lights blaring in my eyes and a person coming at me. It was the man from the House of Wax. I let out a loud deafening scream.

My breath was knocked out of me when I was suddenly pushed backwards. My body connected harshly with the floor, and my head slammed down making me dizzy. I groaned and grabbed my head. I opened my eyes and looked up at the guy standing above me. He was just standing there, studying me. Weakly, I slowly tried to push my body away, but groaned when my body ached in pain.

"Have you got her?" I heard a male voice shout from behind the locked door. I frowned when I realized that it was Bo. "Open the fucking door already!" The person in front of me stopped staring and obediently moved over to the locked door. It opened suddenly once it was unlocked and Bo stepped through, grinning when he saw me sprawled on the floor, a hand on my head, seeming pretty out of it.

He chuckled and moved past the unknown person, and crouched down beside me. He ran a hand down the side of my face and I winced in pain. "I told you you'd have a visitor soon, darling." I blinked slowly in response and my head rolled away from him. My head was all foggy and I could barely think, never mind actually listen to what he was saying. I felt as though I was going to slip into unconsciousness, but tried my hardest to fight off the haziness. "Better get her upstairs, gotta go get those two at the garage." Bo commented, looking at the man who had returned to staring at me. Bo stood up and frowned when he moved down to pick me up. "Hey, what the fuck are you doing?" Bo asked, pushing him back. "You already did your part, pushed her so hard I don't think she can remember her own name." Bo commented, shaking his head. "Christ."

He pushed the silent man away and moved in front of me, I was squirming a little in pain, trying to get away. He touched my face. "We'll have none of that now, darling. You're staying with us." And with that, he knelt down and pulled me up and over his shoulder. He stood up and held carefully onto me, making sure I didn't fall off.

I groaned when I felt my body being moved over his shoulder. I tried to stop him but could barely lift up my head. He picked me up and turned towards the door. I weakly lifted my head up to stop Daltons cap from falling off my head, I was surprised it stayed on when I was roughly knocked to the floor.

As Bo started walking out, a hole in the floor caught my attention, I frowned and struggled to lift my head fully up to see it. It was as I thought, a trap door in the floor. Which must have been how the guy managed to get in the room with me. I tried to vocalize my protests when Bo started moving out of the room and down the corridor to the stairs, but I couldn't think of the words to speak. My body was screaming at me to rest, to close my eyes and slip into unconsciousness.

Trying not to pass out, I noticed we were in the living room and realized he said he was going to take me upstairs. I tried moving again, but a sudden pain stopped me, and I dropped my head in defeat. As my head dropped, Dalton's cap on my head fell off and landed on the floor just in front of the stairs. I barely noticed and just let myself be carried without protest, I had to keep as much of my strength as possible. Bo carried me upstairs and then into one of the bedrooms. He shifted me on his shoulder a little bit and moved towards the bed. He put one of his knees on the bed and slowly lowered me onto the bed. My eyes were half closed and I was too weak to protest.

I was surprised when I was laid onto the soft comforter, but then my eyes almost shot open when I thought of what he might have planned for me. "No, no, no…" I whispered, bringing my hand weakly up to touch his arm. He smirked and brushed my hair out of my face. "Don't worry about that, darling. There will be plenty of that later." He stood up and started moving around the room. "First I've got to get rid of that brother and sister of yours." My eyes started closing but I felt pain in my chest and knew it wasn't any injuries; it was my heart aching for them. "No, please, no." I murmured.

Bo went back to the bed, ropes in his hands. He ignored me and set to work bounding my hands and legs to the bed. "If I knew a simple tumble to the floor would knock you senseless, darling, I would've done it a lot sooner." He turned and acknowledged the man when he walked in, watching as he stood at the end of the bed, watching me. Bo finished his work and smirked, enjoying seeing my lying there defenseless.

"Fuck. You." I breathed out, using the last of my strength to curse at him. I get that from Nick.

Bo chuckled and stood next to my head. He leaned his face down, close to hers. "Oh, darling, I would love to." He whispered. He then took hold of my chin and pressed a soft kiss on my lips, , before standing up and walking to stand beside the man. His lips were cold and hard nothing like Dalton's. The last thing I saw before I blanked out was Bo standing next to the man from before, smirking. "But I have to kill your brother and sister first."

**Pretty pretty please review my loves!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything House of Wax related only Chloe.**

Chapter 9

_Third POV_

Carly and Nick were making their way up the hill, they had just escaped Bo and manage to injure him enough for them to get away. They were hoping to find Carly's phone inside Bo's truck so they can call for help. Nick was praying that Chloe and Dalton would be somewhere around, while Carly was also hoping that somehow they'd be able to find Wade.

"That way." Carly whispered, motioning up the hill to the house. They ran over to the truck parked half way over the lawn. "It's under the front seat." Carly told Nick, holding her injured finger close to her chest. "Nice parking job." Nick commented as they went over to the front seat. Carly moved in front of him and crawled onto the floor in the front seat, looking for her cell phone. She reached her hand out but didn't find anything. She backed out and stood next to Nick, defeated. "It's not in there."

They both turned their heads to look at the house. There was a light on downstairs and upstairs, but other than that, the house was dark. "Chloe and Dalton…" Nick whispered. Carly looked at him. "Wade went in there and never came out."

"Alright. We'll go in quick, one pass. If we can't find them, we have to get the hell out of here. We will get help and come back." Nick said looking up at the house. He desperately hoped Chloe was in there somehow. If he had to, he'd search the whole town and take on twenty more Bo's, just to have his baby sister back in his arms. If he didn't find her in there, he'd send Carly to go get help, he was going to keep looking. He couldn't leave her.

Yeah." Carly agreed, nodding. "Let's try the back." Nick suggested. He moved away from Carly and went towards the side of the house. They found a door and Nick went up to it. "Stay close." He whispered to Carly, who found a baseball bat and picked it up. She nodded in response and tightened her grip on the bat. Nick put his hand on the door handle and looked up at Carly, she nodded, and he slowly and quietly opened the door. He went inside and Carly followed closely after.

Carly went straight for the phone and picked it up. She sighed and placed it back down once she heard that it was dead. She took a peek in the kitchen and moved away once she saw it was safe. She saw Nick wander past the pool table and into the living room. She followed him and noticed that this room was where the light was coming from.

"Chloe?" Nick whispered, in the direction of the stairs. "Dalton? Wade?" There was no response. Carly stepped into the living room and was about to turn and walk out when she noticed something on the floor. She frowned and went over to it. Kneeling down and picking it up, she realized it was Dalton's cap. "Dalton…" She whispered. She turned to look at Nick. "Nick! Look!" Nick turned and walked over to her, frowning. She showed him the cap and he took it from her.

"It's Dalton's! He's here somewhere!" She whispered, starting to smile. Nick gripped the cap in his hands tightly and brought it to his face. Carly frowned and put a hand on Nick arm. "Nick, what's wrong? Dalton's alive, why are you-" "No, it's not. It's Chloe's." Nick said, taking the cap from his face. Carly frowned not understanding. "Chloe took it from Dalton before we came out to get you. She was wearing it when we split up and she went with Dalton."

Carly shook his arm, wondering why he wasn't happy. "Then that means Chloe's alive." She said, trying to get him to realize their sister could be safe. Nick took a death breath and shook his head. "Or something else might have happened to her." Nick said, looking straight into Carly's eyes, making her see what he was meaning. Carly shook her head, not wanting to believe it. "No, Chloe's strong just like you. She's here, she must be. That guy, Bo, he kept me alive… he'll keep her alive." Nick glared when he heard the guys name, and the glare deepened when he understood what she meant. "We just need to look for her." Carly said, squeezing his arm.

Nick nodded and gripped the cap in his hands tightly. He looked around the room and then the stairs caught his attention. "There's a light on." He said, glancing at Carly. She looked back at them, both hoping to god she was there. Nick went to go to the stairs but Carly stopped him. "Nick… what if she's…" She trailed off, not wanting to say what could have happened to her. She could be dead. Or Bo might have gotten to her...

Nick's eyes flashed with pain and he looked up to the top of the stairs. "Chloe?" He shouted up. Screw being quiet, he had to know if she was up there. "Chloe!" He shouted again.

They looked at each other and kept quiet, listening out for movement.

_Chloe POV_

When I finally came to, I was glad that my body had settled into a dull aching instead of the full force pain I had felt earlier. I had a pretty bad headache and was sure I could feel liquid on the back of my head, but as long as I wasn't dead, I was fine. My side and back was also a little painful; My back from the obvious harsh fall.

I wiggled about a little and remembered the restraints Bo had put on me. I looked up to my hands and tugged on them, but they wouldn't budge. "Shit…" I whispered, letting my head fall back against the pillows. I sighed and thought about the day's events. I laid there for a while thinking about every single thing in my life, and stopped when she came to Dalton.

"Dalton…" I whispered, smiling. I may have been with him for almost five years, but those years have been everything to her. I thought of my brother Nick, he was my rock, I needed my brother like I needed Dalton. And then I thought of my sister Carly, how we promised each other to become closer. I paused in my thinking and frowned when I thought I heard something. 'Oh, god. Please don't tell me they've came back' I begged, not wanting to have to face Bo and the other unknown guy. I struggled to hear anything and sighed in relief when there was silence again.

Looking up at my bound hands again, I tried glaring them off, but stopped when I realized how foolish I was being. Sighing again, I closed my eyes and let my body go limp, deciding to save my strength for when he came back. Dalton. I love you, Dalton and I love you Nicky.' I thought, thinking purely about all the time she spent with them, and how much I loved it.

"Chloe?" 'God, I'm even starting to imagine Nick's voice as well. Guess I'm definitely going crazy.' I thought, frowning. "Chloe!" I blinked open my eyes in shock. That wasn't me imagining it. "Nicky?" I whispered, shocked beyond belief. I looked at the door that Bo had obviously closed before he left and started shouting Nick's name. "Nicky! Nicky, I'm here! Nicky!" Tears started falling down my face as I called for him.

"Chloe! Shit, I! Where are you?" I heard Nick call. "Here! This bedroom! I'm in here, Nicky! Please!" I shouted, letting him follow my voice. I called out in relief and delight when I saw Nick throw open the door. "Chlo!" He called, his eyes lightening up. He ran over to me and brought my body to his. I struggled to hug him back, so I just let him hold me. I felt tears on my cheek and knew they were Nick's. I glanced up in the doorway and smiled when I saw Carly there. "Carly, you're alive!"

Carly smiled and a few tears made their way down her cheek as well. I nodded and brought a hand to my mouth to stop the big river that was threatening to come. Nick pulled back and took my face in-between his hands. "I thought… I thought something terrible." He said, and put his forehead on mine. "I thought I'd lost you." "You haven't lost me Nicky, I'm here." I said, burying my face in his chest. I then leaned back and smiled at him. "As much as I love this 'Glad you're not dead' party, I wouldn't mind getting untied." I joked.

"Anything. Anything you want." He stood up and started untying the ropes around me. Carly went to my other side and set to work as well. Once I was free, Nick brought me into his arms again, fully encasing me in his arms. He even pulled Carly into his embrace, probably happy to have us both safe in his arms for now. He sighed and laid his head on top of mine. "Chlo?" He asked softly, meeting Carly's eyes next to me. "Yeah?" I asked. "Were you hurt?" Nick asked, his voice tense. "Well, I didn't let him bring me up here willingly. I'm a little scuffed up and I think my head might be bleeding but-" Carly cut me off.

Carly sat down on the bed beside me and looked at me carefully. "Chloe…" She paused and met my confused eyes. "Did he hurt you?" She asked softly. I immediately understood and shook my head. "He said…" I trailed off, and didn't know whether or not I should tell them what he had said.

"Go on." Nick said, soothingly, stroking my hair. I sighed. "He said he was going to kill you guys first." Nick's hand paused in stroking my hair and Carly noticed. "The main thing is that he didn't hurt you… other than the bumps and what not." Carly said, quickly. I nodded and laid her hand on top of Nick's, stopping him from stroking my hair. I leaned back and looked up at him. "Nicky, I'm alright. I'm fine." I said, trying to reassure him. He sighed and leaned his forehead on mine. "It doesn't get rid of the feeling that I had lost you, you should of stayed with me…wait where's Dalton?"

I felt a few tears escape. "He saved me…" Nick and Carly continued to stare at me. "We were in the house of wax and we found Wade…I don't know what was wrong with him but he couldn't move or respond to us…Dalton tried to get me to go find you but I wouldn't leave him. He pushed me out of the way when someone was behind me. He went after him telling me to go. He kept his promise to keep me safe. I don't even know if he's ok." I started to bawl my eyes out. Nick held me tight in his arms. We stayed like that for a few minutes.

Carly gets our attention "Guys, I this is hard… but Bo could return at any minute, we need to get out of here." Nick nodded his head in agreement. "Yeah, before he turns us into wax." He whispered under his breath, still not believing that that was what happened to everyone in town. I pulled back, having heard him. "What? Into wax?" I demanded. Carly shared a look with Nick and took his place in front of me on the bed. She quickly explained everything that had happened since her and Wade left them at camp, her voice shaking whenever she spoke of Wade and the incident that happened.

To say I was shocked was an understatement. She sat, mouth gaping. It explains why Wade was the way he was in the house of wax. Carly turned to Nick, wanting to hurry them again. He nodded his head, understanding what she was going to say. "You head down, I'll get her." He said, gently taking hold of my arm. Carly stood up and turned to go out of the door. She stopped at the last minute. "Oh!" She turned and produced Dalton's cap from her hands. She held it out to me which seemed to have been snapped out of it from the sight of his cap. I carefully took the cap from Carly, looking up at her with grateful eyes, tears building.

"You're welcome." Carly whispered, turning and walking out of the room, leaving Nick to get me downstairs. It took Nick and me a while to gather ourselves and finally get downstairs. When we reached the bottom step, free from fear and tears, we noticed Carly near the kitchen, staring at something. "Nick. Nick, there's guns." Nick rushed over to Carly, keeping an arm around me while he went to her.

He gently moved Carly out of the way and tried to use his hands to pull it off, but it wouldn't budge. I pointed out the baseball bat Carly was still holding and Nick took it off her, wrapping a cloth around it to lessen the noise. He smashed the glass around it and Carly tried pulling it. It still didn't budge. Carly looked around the side of the container and turned to Nick again. "It's bolted to the wall." She noticed a lock above the container and grabbed it. "There's gotta be a key around here somewhere." She said and walked over to the set of drawers.

Nick took hold of my hand, not wanting to be parted from me. He leaded me into the kitchen, looking around. I noticed a wooden block full of kitchen knives. I had just pulled one out for self defense when the front door slammed open. Nick quickly hid behind the fridge and pulled me in front of him. I looked up at Nick and saw him lean his head out. I too peeked my head out and saw Carly nodding her head at Nick. My eyes widened when I saw Bo, leaning over, holding his stomach.

My hand tightened on the knife and I felt Nick grab onto that hand tightly. I looked up at him and saw him shake his head at her. "Not now." He mouthed at me. He turned his head, looking behind them. He saw a door and pulled me quietly away from the fridge. Keeping my body pinned to his, he back out of the kitchen and into the hallway. They saw a glimpse of the kitchen light being turned on before they went around the corner and out of sight.

I turned and noticed that I recognized the corridor we were in. I frowned and stepped away from Nick. I started walking, letting my feet lead me. I stopped in front of a door and quietly opened it. My eyes widened as I let the door swing open. Nick walked up behind me, confused with my behavior. "I ran in here… to hide." I whispered, taking a few steps inside. Nick stepped in behind me and closed the door, ignoring my soft protests.

He turned around and shushed me, telling me I was safe with him. SIhe sighed and turned around, continuing to visualize what happened to me. "Talk to me." Nick whispered, coming up behind me and holding me close. "Tell me what happened." He whispered.

"I went in there." I pointed out the curtain, which was fully open. "Then the light went off…" I whispered, remembering my fear when I was enclosed in darkness. "I was scared. I heard footsteps." I stepped towards the curtains, Nick following closely behind. "I saw someone standing here." I looked down to where I was standing and kept talking. "I hit them over the head… it was a wax person." She shuddered as I remembered what Carly told me. They were real people underneath. "Footsteps rushed at me, and the lights came back on. I was blinded… and then I was pushed." I turned where I stood and pointed to the floor in front of us. "I fell hard there…" I blinked and reached a hand up to my head.

"The guy who pushed me, he opened the door for Bo… he came in and put me over his shoulder… and took me upstairs. He used the rope to keep me there… I was so scared." I whispered, leaning my head back onto Nick's shoulder. "He was also the one who attacked us in the wax house." I felt a tear escape. "You won't ever feel that again, I promise you." He whispered, "We will find Dalton and we will get out of here." I turned to him, "You promise Nicky?" He gave me a weak smile, "I triple pinky promise." I smiled and then it faltered when I was hit with another memory. I gasped softly and turned around, looking down.

"Chlo?" Nick asked, frowning. I ignored him and continued to look on the floor. I noticed a small circle of light and pointed it out to Nick. "There! I remember… the guy; he came up through the trap door. This trap door!" I said, pointing to it. Nick looked at me for a second before going over to it. He carefully pulled it open and looked down into it. "This…" He said, trailing off as he contemplated his thoughts. "This is where we'll escape." Nick said, nodding. He looked back up at me in thought. "We need to get Carly first." I nodded in agreement. "You wait here, I'll get her." My head snapped up to look at him. "Nicky! Wh-" Nick grabbed me pulling me into a hug. "I'll be fine." He reassured me, staring straight into my eyes. I reluctantly let him go and watched as he slipped out the door. "Be careful…" She whispered after him.

I sighed and brought the knife in my hands close to my chest, ready to use it when I needed to. I whipped around when I heard a noise at the door, and sighed in relief when I saw it was just Nick and Carly. Nick quickly stepped over to me and encouraged me to go down the steps. "I saw Paige and Blake's bodies. They're dead." Carly said as Nick followed behind me. I paused on the stairs, not wanting to believe it.

"We gotta go. Now." Nick said to them, nudging me to continue down the stairs. I walked through the tunnel, feeling numb. my heart ached in pain for the loss of my two friends. But my fists clenched in anger for the two monsters that killed them.

**One word…Review (:**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything House of Wax related only Chloe.**

Chapter 10

Nick, Carly and I quickly walked through the tunnel. We covered our ears when we walked past a machine making loud noises. I stopped walking as the lights stopped in front of us. I turned to Nick who looked down the tunnel. "I can't see anything!" He shouted, trying to be heard over the machine. He looked at the walls and noticed switches. "There's gotta be a light here somewhere." He commented, flipping the switches.

Carly and I joined him, testing out all the switches. "I wonder what these switches are for!" I shouted. We kept trying until finally Nick found the right one. The lights down the tunnel all came on at once, making us wince at the sudden brightness.

We continued down the tunnel until we came to a lightly lit room. Walking forward, we all looked around, frowning. I saw something out of the corner of my eye and turned, and my eyes widening.

Dalton's jacket.

"N-nicky!" I shouted, catching his attention. "Look, Dalton's jacket." I reached out and touched it, not believing my eyes. I felt my eyes filling up with tears. Nick stared at the jacket before moving towards the figure in the middle of the room, covered in wax. "Nick…" Carly called, softly. Nick ignored her and stopped in front of the wax figure.

I took a few hesitating steps forward but stopped, not wanting to go any further. "Please tell me that's not him?" I whispered, my hands shaking. Carly looked over at me just as Nick tried to move the cage around Dalton's head. It snapped and my body collapses to the floor.

"No!" I scream, tears falling down my cheeks. My body was shaking. "No no no he can't be dead." I was hysterical. Nick looked as though he was going to be sick and lightly turned to connect eyes with me. I stared at him tears still streaming down my face. "I…" He slowly whispered, his eyes full of sorrow. He starts to walk over to me but something caught his eye on the table. He grabs it putting it in his pocket and walks to me pulling me up into his arms.

Carly lifted a hand to her mouth and came over to us, wrapping her arms around me as well. "No, Nicky, please! Tell me that's someone else." I cried, sobbing into his shoulder. "I'm so sorry Chlo…" I could hear the sadness in his voice.

Nick looked back up at me and I saw his eyes darken with anger when someone entered the room from the tunnel. Carly turned and gasped as she saw the figure. "That's Vincent!" She shouted, as the guy pulled out two long knives. I head turned slowly and watched as Nick pushed the table in front of us straight into Vincent. He retaliated by slicing Nick in the back with his knife.

Carly went at him with her baseball bat, as I turned and picked up a stone tray beside me, dropping the knife in my hand. Vincent grabbed onto the bat and held his knife to Carly's throat. He then swung her around, throwing her down to the ground. With the heavy tray in my hand, I quickly went at Vincent, slamming it harshly against his back. He faltered for a second before turning to attack me.

Nick saw this and quickly charged at him, stopping him from hurting me. I quickly went to Carly, checking to see if she was okay. Nick and Vincent both wrestled for a second before Nick got the upper hand and threw him to the floor. Nick stood and made his way over to the two of us, quickly picking up Carly. "Come on, Carly, move it!" We moved to the door and Nick stopped, going over to some chains and pulling them, causing boiling hot wax to spill onto the floor. Vincent put his hand up to block out the fire, but saw he couldn't get to the other side of the room.

"Nick, let's get out of here. Hurry!" Carly shouted. Nick ran over to us and we all ran up the stairs, going through the rooms, trying to find an exit. I stopped when I ran into Nick's back. I looked to see what he was looking at, it was Wade.

"No. Oh, my God! Wade." Carly groaned, staring at Wade's wax figure. I looked around tears coming back into my eyes, this is where I last seen Dalton alive.

"Come on!" Nick said, pulling me along. I opened the door in front of us and stepped through, stopping when I saw Bo. Bo chuckled. "Well, hello there, darling. Here I was hoping you'd still be tied up to my bed." He said smirking. Nick ran at him, taking him to the floor. "You sick fuck!"

Nick got up and started throwing punches, but Bo quickly threw Nick at a sofa and a few wax figures. Carly next went at him and slammed the baseball bat into his back. Bo shouted in pain and turned, punching her in the face. Carly flew backwards, landing on the floor, the bat falling out of her hands. I clenched my jaw, breathing heavily. I went towards him, picking up the bat as I went, and glared as he smirked at me. "Now what you going to do?" He drawled. "Darling_._"

"Mother fucker!" I shouted as I swiped the bat at his head, catching his jaw. I lifted the bat to hit him again, when he caught me off guard by charging at me. I was smacked down to the ground, my head snapping to the side as he punched me. The bat had fallen out of my hands and was too far for me to reach. Bo stood up and delivered a swift kick to my side, sending me sprawling again.

Fire was erupting around us, coming up through the floor. Nick let out a growl and jumped from the chairs to where Bo was standing. They started delivering punches, as I held my side, feeling winded. I lifted myself to my knees, glaring as Bo picked Nick up and held him by the neck.

I stood up fully and quickly went over. I jumped up and threw my arm around Bo's neck, squeezing tightly. I heard him gurgle and watched as Nick put his hand on the arrow on his chest, twisting it painfully. Bo started shouting in pain and slammed his head back into my face, making me stagger backwards and fall to the floor.

Nick got Bo on the ground and started punching him, not realizing that Bo had a knife in his hand. He cried out as Bo stabbed his leg with the knife. I wiped my bleeding lip and scrambled over to the baseball bat I had dropped. I saw Carly stand up, looking as though she was going to throw herself at Bo. I held up my hand to stop her and quickly turned back to Nick. I watched as Bo stood up, heading to Nick. I quickly went and slammed the bat into his face, stopping him from going near him. I delivered another blow that knocked him to the floor. Carly quickly ran past them and went to Nick, seeing if he was okay.

"Fuck you! You fucking asshole!" I screamed, slamming the baseball bat continuously into his face. "I'm. Not. Your. Fucking. Darling!" I shouted, hitting him with each word. Carly stood up and went next to me, who was breathing heavily; staring down at Bo's mangled face. Carly delivered a swift kick to his body, wanting him to pay for what he had done.

"Chloe, behind you!" Nick shouted, staring as Vincent walked into the room. I turned and brought the bloodied bat up, ready to hit him. I started to move backwards, Carly shoving me behind her and taking the bat. Vincent quickly walked over to his brother, kneeling down beside him.

"Come on. Get up! Please!" I begged, trying to get Nick to stand up. Carly was standing in front of us, protectively, holding the baseball bat tightly.

Vincent let out a restrained yell, mourning his brother. He suddenly turned his head to look at me and Carly. Carly tensed and held the bat even tighter. "Run! Go, Chloe, Carly! Run!" Nick shouted, shoving me away from him. "I'm not leaving you too." I yelled. Nick gave me another shove. "GO!"

I ran over to the stairs and Carly hit the chain that was on fire out of the way. She grabbed my arm and pushed me in front of her up the stairs. I heard Vincent's loud footsteps behind me and quickened my pace up the stairs.

"Hey, Vincent…" Nick called, trying to get his attention. "Hey! Vincent!" Vincent ignored him and continued up the stairs. I turned and saw him coming up. My eyes widened and Carly shoved me forwards, not letting me stop. My eyes quickly caught Nick's and saw them fill with pain. "I swear to God, if you hurt them..." Nick growled at Vincent, struggling to stand up. Breathing heavily, I turned and ran up the next set of stairs, Vincent following closely. "Vincent!" Nick screamed after him.

I dashed into the room, Carly behind me, quickly shutting the door after us. We leaned on the door for a quick second, trying control our breathing. Noticing a crib in the corner of the room, I ran to it and pushed it against the door with Carly's help. We made sure it was in place and both fell to the floor in shock when a knife came through the wax door.

I screamed as we watched the knife go through the crib, and through the two baby's heads. I stood up, slipping as I did so, and pulled Carly up as well. We backed up, coming to a stop at the bottom of the bed. Carly moved in front of me, holding up the baseball bat in her hands. We watched, horrified, as Vincent tore his way through the door. He stood in front of them, holding a knife threateningly.

"No! Listen to me." Carly insisted, putting her hand up. "Listen to me! I heard you talking. You don't need to do this. You didn't have to listen to your brother. I saw Bo's scars... and the highchairs." I noticed Vincent move a little and pushed Carly onto the bed, following closely behind. "No!" Carly screamed. They got to the end of the bed and Carly once again put her hand up and continued to talk to him. I glanced at her, not sure if it was working. "You're not a freak! He was! You don't need to do this. Please. You're an artist! Bo was lying to you. He used you. Do you really think that your mother would have wanted you to do this?" Carly pleaded with him. She looked over at the door and saw him move towards her again. "Please don't kill us!" She shouted.

I grabbed her arm and pushed her to the door. "Carly, run!" I shouted. I followed behind her and slammed into the wall outside the door. Carly slipped and fell down the hallway. I turned just in time to see Nick throw himself at Vincent. "Mother fucker!" They landed on the bed and were wrestling for the knife in Vincent's hand. "Nick!" I shouted, not wanting him to get hurt. I saw Vincent flip them over and hold the knife above Nick's face.

I skidded over to the bed, just in time to see Nick rip off Vincent's mask. "Oh, shit." Nick said, looking up at his face. His eyes widened when he saw me jump onto Vincent's back, holding the baseball bat tightly against his neck. Nick felt the knife slacken a bit and kept pushing against him.

"Carly!" Nick shouted, hoping she could help us. I tried to pull back with the bat on Vincent's throat, but he pushed against it, choking himself more, but putting more power on the knife. "I'm here!" Carly called, slipping into the room. She ran over to us and noticed the knife in Nick's leg. She quickly pulled it out, ignoring Nick's shout in pain. Vincent saw Carly with the knife and quickly turned on her. He slammed his elbow deeply into my side, throwing me off of him and making me fall beside Nick. At the same time he slashed at Carly, but he was stopped by Nick's arm.

"Carly, do it! Do it now!" Nick shouted, keeping Vincent's knife from stabbing him again. Carly shouted out and thruster the knife straight into his stomach, sinking it in deep. Vincent's body went weak and Nick took the opportunity to kick him away from them. His body crashed onto the floor, falling through and into the room below.

In response, the rest of the room started to fall away. Carly fell where she was standing, while Nick and I fell with the bed. We landed with a hard thump onto the soft wax. I groaned and felt Carly grab my arm, urging me to get up. "C'mon, Chloe, get up! We need to get Nick out of here."

I held onto my severely bruised side and struggled to stand up. I grabbed onto one of Nick's arms and started tugging him up. "Nicky, come on, stand up!" I said, gritting my teeth. I wrapped one of his arms around my shoulders and helped walk him across the now melting wax.

"How do we get out?" Nick shouted as we came to the dead end wall. We backed up as the floor beneath us started melting and falling away. "Look! The wall!" Carly shouted. Nick and I turned to see Carly clawing away at the wall, taking off chunks. We too started pulling at the wall, clumps of wax sticking to their fingers. "Dig!" Carly urged. Feeling our fingers go through the other side, we started digging faster. "Faster, faster!"

I looked behind us and gasped when I saw the floor beneath us getting shorter. "Oh, shit." I turned back around and pulled as much of the wall as I could. "Dig, dig!" We got through to the other side and I encouraged Carly to go through the wall first. I squeezed in next, followed closely by Nick. We pushed the wax out of our way, and waited for the house to sink.

When it finally did start to melt and sink to the ground, Nick held me close to him. We gasped in pain once we reached the bottom and pulled ourselves out from under the hard wax. We stumbled up and away from the melting house, holding our hands up when it went up in flames.

Nick took my hand and started limping away from the house, Carly following. "That's it…" Carly mumbled, her breathing returning to normal. "It's over." We all seemed to breathe a sigh of relief as we watched the 'House of Wax' go up in flames.

I winced as a paramedic guy pushed his fingers against my side, checking for injuries. "Well, your ribs aren't broken, just bruised." "Oh, well there's a plus side to things." I said softly, but sarcastically. I pulled down my top again and lightly rubbed my side. "Don't worry; we'll get ya'll to a hospital." The guy said before heading through the front of the ambulance and getting out.

I sighed and turned to the front. Carly was sitting in front of her, getting her finger wrapped by another paramedic, and Nick was leaning out of the end of the ambulance. I get up and sit next to him with my legs hanging over the edge.

"Hey! That's my friend's camera." Nick shouted, spotting Dalton's camera, my heart stopped seeing it. The guy holding the camera ignored him and kept walking. "Hey, that's my friend's camera!" He shook his head when the guy continued to ignore him. I bit my lip, wishing we had the camera. It would be something to remember Dalton, Wade, Paige and Blake by especially my Dalton.

"Sorry, son. That's evidence." A Sheriff said, walking over. "You guys okay?" We just stared at him. The Sheriff nodded, looking at each of us. "Well, don't worry. We'll get you to the hospital." "How could no one have known about all of this?" Carly asked as the paramedic continued to tape up her finger.

"Truth is, this town's hard as hell to get to. It's been abandoned ten years, ever since that sugar mill shut down. Hell, it ain't even on the map anymore. We found all those cars in that old factory. Those Sinclair boys have been pulling people off the interstate for years. If it wasn't for all the smoke from the fire, we wouldn't have even known." The Sheriff said, looking around at the wreckage. Another officer walked up to him and told him he was needed. The Sheriff nodded and touched Nick's shoulder. "Excuse me." He said, and walked away.

After that we were left on our own for a while, and even got to wander outside a little. Soon though we were ushered back into the ambulance so that we could be delivered to the hospital.

Carly, Nick, and I all sat looking out at the remainders of the town, until the paramedic that patched me up closed the ambulances door and drove them away. Nick sighed as I leaned my head on his shoulder, looking for some comfort. Carly sat quietly on the other side of Nick, looking out of the windows of the ambulance.

"Maybe there are some good memories on this." Nick said softly, as he pulled the evidence bag that contained Dalton's camera out of his jacket. I smiled as I looked down at Dalton's camera. Surely they would notice that it was missing but I didn't care, I wanted to have it back. "You took it?" Carly asked, looking at Nick weakly. Nick looked down at the camera then back up at Carly. "It just felt wrong leaving it behind. You know?" Nick looked over at me, "I want to go through the last video first before I give it to you, I don't know what Vincent taped, ok." I nodded. "Thank you Nicky." He kissed my temple.

"You okay?" Carly asked, looking at me. Nick also looked at me, "I don't know, I'm just really numb right now." I knew as soon as we got home everything was going to hit me full throttle. Carly nodded and then frowned as she looked outside again. I noticed and looked out the window too.

The creepy guy who had given Carly and Wade a ride up to the town was sitting at the back of his truck waving at us. I frowned and Carly turned her head, sharing a look with me. We both silently agreed to ignore it. Forgetting about the creepy guy, I looked back up at Nick when he softly nudged her.

I smiled weakly again and cuddled back up to my brother, who started stroking my hair. I around Nick to smile at Carly when she tiredly leaned her head on his shoulder. I gently took Carly's hand, squeezing it softly. I smiled when I felt her squeeze my hand back. "It's alright... we're safe now." Nick said, continuing to stroke my hair.

I nodded, closing my eyes. "Yeah… we're safe." Carly agreed softly.

**Well this is the end of the movie but not the end of the story. The rest of the story is going to be very difficult for me to write. I have it all in my head, I know how I want it to go, and it's just going to be very intense and depressing. I'll try to have a new chapter up tonight but it probably won't be until tomorrow. Please remember to review!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything House of Wax related only Chloe.**

Chapter 11

After Nick, Carly, and I were released from the hospital we went home. Our parents picked us up since none of had our vehicles. It was a long and quiet drive. No one knew what to say. I sat in the middle between Nick and Carly. Nick kept an arm around me while I had my head on his shoulder. Carly held one of my hands giving it a gentle squeeze now and then.

It started to get very awkward because our parents didn't say anything. They really wouldn't even look at us. Nick didn't have that great of a relationship with them after he got kicked out after high school and they didn't like the fact that I was so close to the bad child and not the good one, even if I never got in trouble once in my life. Carly is the only one who talked to them regularly while I spoke to them maybe once a week, _if_ they answered my calls.

Nick and I were the first to be dropped off. Carly gave me a tight hug. "I'll see you in a couple days for the funeral and memorial services." I just nodded. Mom didn't look at me and dad only looked at me with sad eyes. Nick grabbed my hand and took me up the stairs to our apartment. He was the first to walk in. I stood outside for a couple minutes afraid to go in.

When Nick realized I didn't go in yet he turned around and sighed. He walks slowly to me, lifts my face to look him in the eyes. "It's ok Chlo, I'm right here ok?" I didn't say anything but followed him in. I looked around our apartment and it felt so empty. "I'm going to go get Titan from Rikki, ok?" I nodded.

I heard the front door close and I slowly made my way to our bedroom. It felt so cold. I sit on Dalton's side of the bed and pick up a picture he had on his nightstand. It was of the two of us, we had our arms wrapped around each other, just looking into each other's eyes with so much love. I felt my eyes start to fill up with tears and flow down my face. There was no stopping them. I laid down hold the picture to my chest. This pain is worse than anything I've ever felt.

Yes, it nearly killed me to leave him in that house to get help. Yes, I felt my world completely shatter when we found him covered in wax. But it's completely braking me…killing me to be here and not have the one that I gave my whole heart to, the one I loved more than I loved myself. How can I still be here and not have him with me? I hate the fact that he sacrificed himself to save me. It's my fault.

I don't know how long I'm lying here until I feel myself being pulled into a set of very familiar arms. The tears won't stop and honestly…I don't want them to. Nick starts to rock me back and forth, rubbing the back of my head. He doesn't say anything, he doesn't need to.

Titan comes up to us and puts his head in my lap. He has a sad look in his eyes like he knows what is going on. I pet the top of his head as Nick continues to rock me until I eventually fall asleep.

_Nick POV_

I finally managed to get Chlo to sleep. It's killing me to see her in so much pain like this. I lost a couple friends but he was my best friend and she lost the one she loved. I always knew that she loved him but I didn't know how much until that night at camp.

I get off the bed and into the living room. There were a couple calls I had to make about Dalton. Carly was going to call Wade's, Blake's and Paige's parents.

I couldn't get a hold of his parents which I already figured since they pretty much abandoned him ten years ago, leaving him with his grandmother. That was going to be who I called last and it was going to be the hardest call I ever had to make. She was always like another grandma to me and Chlo; absolutely adored Chlo. She was ecstatic when she found out they were dating.

"_Hello?"_

"Hi grams, it's Nick." She always insisted me and Chlo to call her that instead of Mrs. Chapman.

"_Oh hello dear how are you?"_

She sounds so happy…I don't want to do this to her.

"Things could be better."

"_Sorry to hear that dear. How is that adorable little sister of yours?"_

I cleared my throat. "Um…not to great."

"_Why what's wrong? Did something happen between her and Dalton? Wait…where is he? Why isn't he calling me?"_

Panic was now in her voice. "Is there a way you can come over here? I can't leave Chlo right now."

"_I'm on my way right now."_ And the phone line died.

I couldn't do it over the phone. She has no one there with her and I don't know how she will react to the news.

Fifteen minutes later there was a knock on the door. I rushed to it answering it. "Hi," was all I managed to get out before she walked by me. "Where's Dalton and Chlo?" She asked. "Chlo is finally asleep. Can you please take a seat?" I pointed to the couch. Thankfully she took it and didn't barge into where Chlo was.

I sit down next to her and take one of her hands. "Grams…I don't know how to say this but…" As if already knowing what I was going to say she started to cry. "What happened to Dalton?" I felt the tears start to fill up in my eyes. "He was murdered…along with three of our friends." She sucked in a breath before collapsing into my chest. I held onto her and let her cry.

After a couple minutes she settled down enough to ask what happened. I didn't want to give her the details but she insisted. She didn't interrupt once when I told her what happened but listened. When I was done, she pulled me into a hug and walked to their room. I followed but stayed in the doorway. I watched as she slowly made her way to Chlo's sleeping form on his side of the bed. Titan was laying beside her with his head on her side. She still had on his hat and the picture in her arms. The sight broke my heart.

Grams sat at the edge of the bed and took one of Chlo's hands in hers. Chlo slowly opened her eyes. When she saw who was next to her, her eyes widened and sat up pulling grams into her arms. They both silently cried. I wanted to join them but decided that they needed each other and walked away.

_Chloe's POV_

When I realized that grams was here, it broke my heart all over again. She was the only real family he had after his parents ditched him. We held each other for a while just crying. Grams pulled away from me and wiped some of my tears away. "My sweet sweet Clover." Another tear slipped out at her nickname for me. I never understood it but loved it when she called me it. "I'm so sorry grams." It came out very hoarse. She shushed me. "It's not your fault Clover." I shook my head. "But it is, he sacrificed himself to save me. He died because of me."

She gave me a very stern look. "Now you listen to me Clover, you better stop blaming yourself, he did what he had to do. You have no idea how much that boy loved you. You know good and well that he would put his own life in danger to save you." I knew exactly how much he loved me. He told me just how much before we saw wax Wade. "I know grams but…" "No buts," she interrupted me, "He did what he had to do to protect the woman he loves, which is you." I looked down but she lifted my face to look back at her. "I do not want to hear you are blaming yourself again ok?" "Yes ma'am." I whispered. "It's ok to mourn Clover but no blaming." I nodded.

She saw the picture in my lap and picked it up. She started to smile a little. "I have a copy of this picture at home. It's my favorite of you two." I smiled at her with teary eyes. "Mine too." She gave it back to me and pulled me into a hug. "Don't worry about anything for his memorial sweet Clover, I know you're in pain. I'll take care of everything for him." I smiled. "Thank you grams." She kissed my cheek and got up. I watched as Nick talked to her for a minute before walking her to the door.

After grams leaves, Nick walks in sitting next to me on the bed. I look up at him and I can see the pain in his eyes. "Are you going to be ok Chlo?" I shrugged. "I honestly don't know right now Nicky, all I know after grams lecturing me is to not blame myself for his death." Nick looked at me confused. "Why would you blame yourself?" I sighed and try to stop any tears from spilling over. "I blamed myself for Dalton's death because he sacrificed his life to save me. I always knew he would give his life to save me, cause I would too, but it kills me that he died saving me."

Nick shook his head. "Chlo, grams is right, don't blame yourself. Even though he's gone, he did the right thing and please don't blame this on me but he kept his promise." I nodded, "I know Nicky it just still hurts." "And it will continue to hurt for a while but I will always be here for you, I'm not going to leave your side." I give him a week smile. "I know Nicky, thank you." He gives me a hug as we look down at the picture in my lap.

**Wow this was hard to write and it's only going to get harder. Please remember to review.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything House of Wax related only Chloe.**

Chapter 12

_2 days later_

Today is the funeral/memorial service for Dalton, Wade, Paige and Blake. I have no idea how it's going to go. It took some convincing on Nick's part to have their parents have the service for everyone together. Blake's parents never like Paige but after what happened, they were willing to put it all behind.

Nick, Carly, and I walked into the church together. Nick leant down to my ear, "Go sit up front, I'm going to go make sure grams got here ok." I nodded and Carly took my hand leading me to a front row. There were only two caskets because Paige and Blake's bodies were the only one's found sense they weren't in the house with Dalton and Wade, on their caskets there were a picture of them. There were two big pictures, one on each side of the caskets, one of Dalton and one Wade. Dalton's was right in front of us. It was a picture I took on our last anniversary. He was all dressed up looking very nice.

I felt tears already starting to build up. I felt someone nudge me and I look to see Carly handing me a box of tissues. She gives me a weak smile as I take it. I wipe the few tears that escaped. The service hasn't even started yet and I'm already tearing up. I don't even want to know what's going to happen once it starts.

I don't know how long I'm staring at Dalton's picture when I feel a pair of arms wrap me up. I look up to see grams. The tears start to build up as I wrap my arms around her tighter. "Shhh, its ok Clover." We continue to hold each other and I see Nick make his way over. "I'm going to go sit with Wade's family." Carly tells us. I didn't say anything but Nick gave her a look, "I think your sister needs you right now." Carly looks at me and back at him, "She has you and Mrs. Chapman plus I was his girlfriend for the past two years." Nick just glares as she walks away taking the other seat next to me.

A couple minutes later and the service started. The pastor said a prayer and a few words about life and death, I wasn't really paying attention. "Now we have a slideshow for these four lives that were lost." That caught my attention. I turn to Nick, "I didn't know there was a slideshow." He gave me sad eyes, "It was Carly and grams idea." I turn to gram and she just took my hand as the slideshow started. Some instrumental music started playing and it showed baby pictures of the four of them, there were their names on the bottom so everyone knew who was who. It eventually got to more recent pictures. Most of the ones of Dalton were of both of us, Nick and him, or the three of us together, but mostly of us two. They were pictures I've taken with my camera; I wonder how gram got them; must have been Nick.

The tears were unbearable as I watched these pictures of their lives knowing that there will never be another picture taken of them again. The last and final picture was one I had Rikki take at our apartments of all of us. The only group picture of the seven of us and the last picture ever taken of them still alive.

Nick wrapped his arms around me, holding me close to him as I cried into his chest. I was so ready to get out of here.

A member of each family went up to say something about each of them. I kind of blanked out not listening to what anyone said until I felt some leave the seat next to me. I look up to see gram getting up to say something about Dalton. Oh this was definitely going to kill me.

"My grandson was a very lovely, caring, and wonderful young man. He didn't always have luck on his side and never had a real family. What really kept his life going with the love he received was not only from me, but his best friend Nick, and the love of his life Chloe. Those two were a blessing from heaven for him, especially Chloe." I felt my heart stop. "When I found out that they were dating, these old legs of mine jumped for joy. No one besides me, knew how long he was in love with her before they got together. He was so scared to ever say anything or act upon his feelings because of Nick. Nick has always been very protective of his baby sister and knew he would try to kill him if he found out about his love for his sister. But when I was told he finally got her, I couldn't be happier for my grandson. Chloe was the best thing that ever happened to him and still is. He was always happy and full of love around her. He would and did do anything for her."

Hearing that made me want to run out of the church. I thought back to the house of wax where Dalton screamed at me to leave and find help as he fought Vincent to stay away from me. So much for me helping him. I felt Nick tighten his arms around me as grams continued.

"Dalton didn't get to live a very long life, but I know for a fact that sure as hell lived a very happy one." I couldn't help but give a small chuckle at her saying hell in church, neither could Nick. After that being said grams takes her seat back next to me and pulls me into her arms. "Thank you gram." It was barely above a whisper. "It's all true my little Clover."

After the service was over I asked Nick to take me home. I didn't want to go to the reception. I was way to numb and didn't want to be around anymore people. Nick didn't ask questions but nodded and wrapped his arm around my shoulder as he led me to the car after saying goodbye to grams.

When we got home I laid down in our bed pulled his pillow to my chest. It still smelt like him. I pray that the smell never goes away. How am I going to be able to live without him? I already feel like I'm dying on the inside. I just want to lay here and never get up again.

_Nick POV_

I watched from the door way as Chlo falls asleep crying into Dalton's pillow. I knew she was going to have it hard today. I was waiting for her to run out of that church at any moment but I'm proud of her to stick it through. I don't know how mentally there she was but she was still there.

What grams said was true. Chlo was the best thing that has ever happened to him. We've been best friends' sense we could walk and he always tried to follow in my footsteps but I wouldn't let him. I knew what road I was leading myself down and I wasn't going to let him follow. That's why I took the fall for the car.

When I first found out about Chlo and Dalton being together, I was furious. I almost saw red and was willing to kill him. But Chlo helped me see reason and I was actually very happy for them. I've never seen them both as happy as they were when they were together. Now I look at the sleeping form of my baby sister and can't help but feel the agonizing pain she is in right now. I know that this is going to be a very long and hard road to recovery for her but I will not leave her side. Unlike Carly did at the church. I still can't believe she left Chlo to go sit with Wade's family. I know she's hurting too over Wade but Chlo isn't just hurting, it's slowly killing her.

I just hope that Carly keeps her promise before all this happened that she will try to be there for her more then she has in the past.

**I'm sorry it's been a couple of days but I rewrote this chapter like 3 times. I'm not good when it comes to funerals so I did the best I could. I am literally feeling all these emotions that I'm writing down. I'm trying to get into Chlo's character so I know how she's feeling and to get it right. I'm not sure how many more chapters there are going to be but I know it's going to be a good handful and I know for a while it's going to be tough because of all the emotions. This is by far the toughest story I've ever written. I know ya'll are upset about me not letting Dalton live, I wanted him to live but things do get better. It will be a while but it will. **

**Please let me know what ya'll think.**

**Thanks my loves.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything House of Wax related only Chloe.**

Chapter 13

_Nick POV_

It has been two weeks sense everything has happened, two weeks sense I lost my best friend and Chlo lost her boyfriend, and two weeks sense I last heard her voice. Chlo has not spoken a word sense the funeral. I can't get her to talk for nothing. The only time I hear anything come out of her mouth is when she cries in her sleep screaming for Dalton. Almost every night I've had to lay with her to calm her down when she's screaming in her sleep.

Chlo doesn't ever leave the apartment. I had to go down to Legacy Records to talk to her boss Sam explaining everything that happened and the state she's in. Thankfully he was very understanding and said let her take all the time she needed and that her job will still be here when she's ready for it.

I hear Titan whine. I look for him to see him sitting on the floor with his head on the bed looking at Chlo. I swear that dog can feel the pain she is in. She rubs his head a little before rolling back over holding Dalton's pillow.

I can't take it so I give Carly a call; she is supposed to be here to help her.

"_Hello?"_

"Carly"

"_Oh hey Nick, how are you?"_

I wanted to hit her through the phone; she knows exactly how I am. Especially after she decided to move to New York for that internship at In Style Magazine.

"You know good and well how the hell I am Carly. You are supposed to be here helping your sister."

"_Nick…I can't deal with this right now."_

"Shut up Carly! You have yet to do anything to be there for Chlo sense the funeral; you know you are not the only one who lost someone they loved that day."

I hear her sigh.

"_Nick, I know I promised her I would be there for her but its too hard. That's why I left so I can have a new start and so far it's going pretty good. My internship is going great; I might get hired on for an actual position that pays. It's amazing. "_

I could not believe her.

"Wow Carly, for someone who not only lost her friends but her boyfriend; you sure as hell seem to be getting along just fine. Our sister on the other hand is dying inside."

"_She'll be fine, give her some time. She's just like you, tough."_

"Do you realize for the past two weeks she has yet to speak, leave this apartment, pick up her camera, and barely eats or drinks anything. She is becoming an empty shell. She lies in bed crying almost all day. Because of the lack of food, she's constantly throwing up. She is so weak. I have to sleep with her at night to calm her down when she's screaming his name in her sleep. I have yet to leave her side because she needs me. She needs you too but you left her."

It was silent for a moment.

"_Nick…we are all taking this hard." _

"Not as hard as she is, you have no idea how much she loved him."

"_And what I didn't love Wade?" _ I could tell she was getting pissed.

"Not even close of how much she loved Dalton and you know it. Her whole face would light up when she would see him no matter what mood she was in. When she would be cooking and he was watching TV, I would catch her looking over at him, smile, blush, and look away. Love always shown in her eyes when she would look at him. You had to see those two argue. They would fight and start laughing at each other in the middle of it. I've never seen anything like it before; I couldn't help but laugh at them. It was the most ridiculous thing but amazing at the same time. The love she had for him was nothing compared to the love she has for me or what you had for Wade. Their love was meant to last a life time."

I heard sniffling on her end.

"_I know Nick…I loved Wade and I'm jealous we didn't have what they had. I'm sorry I'm not there to help but I can't. You're her big brother who is always there to help her and protect her…there is nothing I can do."_

"Carly this is _our_ sister."

"_I'm sorry Nick…goodbye."_

The line went dead.

I looked at the phone in my hand not believing that she didn't want to do anything but hang up and go on with her _new_ life.

I hear a knock on the door and answer it to see Rikki. I give her a small smile and she walks in. "How is she?" you can hear the sadness in her sweet little voice. "Not good." She had tears in her eyes but wiped them away before they fell. I get Titan putting him on his leash and hand him to her. She gives me a weak smile before leaving.

I walk back in Chlo's room to check on her to find her bed empty; she could only be in one other place. I walk into the bathroom and sure enough she's leaning over the toilet. I grab a cold wet rag and rub it on the back of her neck and across her forehead as I hold her hair up with my other hand. After she stops she leans against me. "Chlo, you need to eat some real food. Please."

Silence.

"Chlo, please, you're going to end up in the hospital." She looks up at me and a single tear escapes. I wipe it away. "Please." It's comes out as a whisper but she gives me a nod. It was something at least.

I managed to get her to eat a six inch of her favorite sub from Subway, a sweet onion chicken teriyaki. So far she's been able to keep it down. Thank God. Now if I could only get her to talk to me. I look over at her on the balcony, she's staring blankly towards the lake.

I walk over to her and wrap and arm around her shoulder. "Hey Chlo." She rests her head on me but doesn't say anything. I lift her head up to look at me. Her eyes have what seems like a permanent look of tears. I don't think they will ever go away. "Chlo, I know you are in pain and don't want to talk but I need to hear your voice. Please." I watch as a tear escapes and she turns back to the lake. I sigh knowing I'm not going to get anything out of her, at least not today.

"Ok, but when you're ready, I'm here for you always." She turns to look back up at me, kisses my cheek and walks back inside.

I look up to the sky and plead to God, "Please help me with Chlo, I can't do this alone. I know you see her suffering, just please help let her get through this." I doubt he's listening to me but I could use all the help I could get.

**Please review. I need your thoughts!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything House of Wax related only Chloe.**

**Just a warning: I just thought I would let you all know that this is the first time I actually had myself crying while writing, got really emotional. **

Chapter 14

"Chlo, I'm going to go work on the car for a couple hours. I'm just downstairs if you need me." Nick tells me from my doorway. I just give him a nod. I hear him sigh before walking away. I know he wants me to talk but I just can't seem to find my voice. I can't seem to find the will to do anything except to lay here and cry. And I suppose throwing up but that's because I haven't really been eating. Nick tries to get me to eat at least once a day but he tries to get more in me.

I know that it's killing him to be seeing me like this. I don't want him to have to be here to take care of me but there is no way for him to just leave me alone to lay here and slowly die.

I roll over picking up the picture on my nightstand. I lay back on my back looking at the picture, running my fingers over it. It's the picture I took of Dalton when he was sitting in bed playing his guitar shirtless with his cowboy hat on. I still remember that morning; it was the day we were getting Nick from jail. I remember waking up to him strumming his guitar just humming to me, I was so happy when I looked up at him smiling down at me as I was waking up. It was a perfect morning.

Every time I wake up, before I open my eyes, I hope and pray that he will be lying right beside me; that none of that ever happened. But I open my eyes to disappointment every morning and I feel my heart break all over again.

I feel my eyes start to fill up with tears. I will never have a morning like that again. I will never wake up to see him smiling at me, never have him play for me, kiss me, and tell me he loves me. Pain strikes my heart and the tears start to escape.

My god I miss him. How am I to go on living without him here with me?

I start to cry uncontrollably into Dalton's pillow where I fall sleep rather quickly.

_Dalton and Vincent are fighting each other, I feel my heart beating so fast I think it's going to explode. Dalton knocks Vincent down and runs to me. "Get out of here now, go find Nick!" I don't want to leave him. "NOW!" He pushes me towards the door right when Vincent is about to tackle him. _

_Dalton dodges him and runs into another room, Vincent hot on his tail. I watch myself leave screaming for help but I'm still in the house so I follow them. _

_We're in a kitchen and Dalton is throwing wax dishes at Vincent. The dishes are having no affect on him what so ever. As Vincent steps closer, Dalton notices another door that leads to a set of stairs going down. When Dalton gets to the door Vincent pushes him down the stairs. I scream as Dalton rolls down the stairs hitting the walls on both side of him with wax faces all over them._

_I try to pull Vincent back as he makes his way to Dalton, who is lying at the bottom of the stairs in pain, but nothing happens, he keeps walking. I keep trying to stop him but my heart stops as I watch Vincent pull out two huge knives that look like parts of a dragon from behind him. _

_Dalton looks at Vincent in fear, "Please, don't!" I feel myself shaking; there is nothing I can do to stop him. Dalton looks right over at me with so much fear in his eyes, "I'm sorry Chlo…I love you."_

_Then Vincent bends down, crossing the knives, cutting off his head. _

_I scream, my heart is dead as I look down at now Dalton's head as Vincent drags his body away._

I open my eyes to see I'm in my room. This is the exact same nightmare I have every single night. It kills me because I know that is exactly how he died, and it kills me to know there was nothing I could've done to save him.

I put my hands over my face as I cry into them.

I feel Nick pull me into his chest for me to cry into as he runs his fingers through my hair and shushes me. I don't know how long I'm lying in his arms when I realize something is different. Nick's scent is off, he smells nothing like himself. His doesn't feel as muscular as usual. Who the hell is holding me?

I slowly lift my head up; afraid to know how is in my bed, and when I look up my heart just stops and tears fill up my eyes.

"Dalton?" He gives me that smile I love as he runs his hand across my cheek. "Hello my love." I swear my heart is just going to explode hearing his voice again. I slowly lift my hand up to touch his face. "Am I dreaming?" A tear escapes as I run my fingers through his hair. He gives me a sad look. "You're in between being asleep and awake." I feel my throat tighten up as I get ready to ask my next question. "So you're not really here?"

I can see that his eyes are starting to glaze over with tears as he shakes his head at me. "No my love, but I will always be here for you watching over you." I didn't know what to say to him. I'm happy he's here with me but it still hurts that he's not really even though I can feel his warmth and arms around me. "How come I can feel you?" He doesn't say anything but continues to look at me with sad eyes. "I'm so sorry I left you Dalt, if I would've stayed with you…" "You would be dead with me." He says with a bit of an angry tone.

"But..." "Don't but me Chloe Lynn Jones." He snapped. I felt myself jump a little at his tone. He sits up straighter and looks me straight in the eyes, "I want you to stop blaming yourself for what happened, it's not anyone's fault except Bo and Vincent's. I risked my life to save you; I couldn't risk losing you even though it costed me my life, I don't regret it because it kept you safer than if you were to stay with me. Do you understand what I'm saying?" I nodded and looked down. I feel my face being lifted up to look him in the eyes again. "I love you Chlo and I will forever. I know that you're hurting but you need stop doing what you're doing. You're going to end up killing yourself and I can't allow that."

"But what if that's what I want. I want to be with you, I can't live this life without you Dalton. It's killing me inside and out." He gives me a look that makes me shiver. "Don't you dare ever say you want to die again," he hisses. I never thought that seeing Dalton again he would be so angry at me. When he notices me shaking he gets a look of regret in his eyes. "I'm sorry Chlo, it's just killing me watching you every day in so much pain and agony. It's killing Nick and you know it. He wants to be there for you…let him."

I nod, "I'm sorry Dalt…it's just so hard." "I know it is Chlo, but you _need_ to try to live your life. It's important." He put so much emphasis on the _need. _I give him a confused look. "What are you talking about?" He gives me that mischievous look when he's up to something. "Just trust me ok." I just glare at him and he laughs.

I then realize something, "How much time do you have left? Will you visit me more?" His smile goes away, "About five minutes and no…I was only able to talk to you like this in order to save you. I love you so much Chlo and you are far from ready to come here. I will always be up there waiting for you but it's not anytime soon." I felt a few tears escape. "So I guess this is saying goodbye for now then right?" I choke out.

He wipes away my tears; a few escape his own eyes as nods. I wrap my arms around his neck as he wraps his around me, holding me tight. We stay like that for a moment before we pull away and look into each other's eyes, God how I miss looking into them. He runs a hand through my hair before capturing my lips with his. It felt like my body was being electrocuted. I missed the way his lips feel on mine. He has always been an amazing kisser.

We pull away sooner than I want; I wanted that kiss to last forever. "Promise me…" "I promise," I said immediately knowing what he was going to say. He gives me that amazing smile and I can't help but give him one back. "There's the Chlo I know and love." I give him a small laugh.

"I love you so much Chlo." I felt the tears build up again…this was it…this was goodbye. "I love you most Dalton." He gives me one last kiss on the lips and then darkness…

_Nick POV_

I'm sitting on the foot of Chlo's bed, watching her in amazement. I came in here about ten minutes ago to check on her because I heard her screaming but when I get in here she's crying in her hands. I didn't know if she was awake or not but before I could do anything, I watch her shift and her eyes open and the first word to come out of her mouth is "Dalton." She started to actually have a conversation like he was here and it scared the shit out of me in a creepy but good way.

I listened to the one end conversation and watch her facial expressions change every so often. One time she looked terrified, maybe he was getting on to her. Lord I hope so, if I can't get through to her maybe he can. I continue to listen and when it gets quiet her eyes fill up with tears again and this time I feel my own coming as well.

"_So I guess this is saying goodbye for now then right?"_ She chokes out. I decide that I've listened enough; I want to let her have her goodbye. I probably shouldn't have stayed as long as I have.

I go grab a beer and sit down on the couch, suddenly not wanting to work on the car anymore. I try not to pay attention to what's going on in the room ten feet away. Titan jumps on the couch next to me with his head in my lap. I scratch behind his ear and I hear, _"I love you most Dalton,"_ and then silence.

After a couple minutes, I get up to check on her and she's sound asleep. I can't help but smile at her. I pick up the picture laying face down beside her and smile. "Thank you Dalton." I say as low as a whisper but I know he can hear me. I suddenly feel a weird shimmer in the air and feel like someone is touching my shoulder and I hear, "Take care of her." I spin around getting ready to swing but no one is there and the shimmer feeling is gone.

What the hell? Was that him? It sure as hell sounded like him. I'm a little shaken up but say, "Always."

I then realize for the first time ever…my prayers have been answered.

_Chlo's POV_

I'm not sure how long I was asleep but for the first time in a while, I wake up somewhat happy. I get up to go see Nick, but he's passed out on the couch. I look over at the clock to see it's about ten at night. I grab the blanket from over the couch and drape it over him.

I decide there is something I need to do that I haven't done in a while so I grab a piece of paper and pen leaving Nick a note.

_Nicky,_

_I'm fine; there is something I need to do to help clear my head._

_Don't worry, I'll be fine. I promise. We'll talk when I get home._

_I love you._

_Chlo_

I grab my keys and start my walk.

About five minutes later I'm standing in front of Legacy Records. I unlock the door and walk into my office grabbing a familiar bag out of my closet and head to my studio.

I open up the bag laying candles all around the room and on the piano. After lighting them I turn the lights off and sit in front of the piano. I just stare at it for a few moments before I let my fingers glide across keys and start to sing.

_Who can say for certain  
Maybe you're still here  
I feel you all around me  
Your memories so clear_

Deep in the stillness  
I can hear you speak  
You're still an inspiration  
Can it be  
That you are mine  
Forever love  
And you are watching over me from up above

Fly me up to where you are  
Beyond the distant star  
I wish upon tonight  
To see you smile  
If only for awhile to know you're there  
A breath away's not far  
To where you are

Are you gently sleeping  
Here inside my dream  
And isn't faith believing  
All power can't be seen

As my heart holds you  
Just one beat away  
I cherish all you gave me everyday  
'cause you are mine  
Forever love  
Watching me from up above

And I believe  
That angels breathe  
And that love will live on and never leave

Fly me up  
To where you are  
Beyond the distant star  
I wish upon tonight  
To see you smile  
If only for awhile  
To know you're there  
A breath away's not far  
To where you are

I know you're there  
A breath away's not far  
To where you are

As I play the last notes I feel a single tear roll down my cheek. I don't know why I played that song but it came to me right before I played. And I have to say it's rather fitting. I smile to myself as I think of Dalton.

I suddenly jump letting out a small scream as Nick sits down beside me. "Jesus Nicky, you about gave me a heart attack." I rest my hand over it to feel how fast it's beating, which is rather fast. He laughs at me. "It's good to see you up and about…and singing again." I just shrug then realize, "Wait…how did you find me. I never told you I come here to clear my head."

He chuckles at me, "Dalton told me one night when you were frustrated at him that you took off, I don't remember what it was about but I got pissed that he didn't go after you. He laughed at me saying you were fine that you needed to clear your head and he knew exactly where you go for that and told me you come here for that and would come back soon." I just mouth 'Oh' and he smiles.

I take his hand, "I'm sorry Nicky…for…" he puts his free hand over my mouth. "Don't…Please Chlo, all I care about is that you are up now and actually talking. Shocked your singing but still, I'm happy." He removes his hand and I smile. Should I tell him?

"Nicky…I saw him…I saw Dalton." He doesn't look surprised. Weird. "What did he say?" Wow I'm surprised he's not looking at me like I'm crazy. "Well he calmed me down from crying from one of my nightmares, got on to me about blaming myself for his death, yelled at me for wanting to die, told me to live my life because I _needed_ to which confused me cause he gave me a mischievous grin when I asked why." That caused him to chuckle. I shake my head at my brother, he and Dalton are so alike. "And told me he will always love me and be watching over me. It was like the goodbye I never got." I felt tears rimming my eyes but I fought them back.

Nick smiles at me and pulls me into a hug. "That's great Chlo." I nod, "It's just what I needed Nicky. My heart was so broken and still is but it was more so the fact that he was taken from me and I didn't get my goodbye." "I know Chlo and I'm so happy you got that."

I notice a look on his face like he's thinking hard about something. "Nicky? Are you ok?" He snaps out of it and looks at me. "Come on Chlo, there's something I think you _need_ to see." I give him a confused look as he says _need _just like Dalton did. I didn't question him so we blow out all the candles and put them back in my office before heading home.

What does he need to show me? And what is up with this _need?_

**Hardest chapter EVER for me to write. This took so much out of me to write. This is the chapter I was not looking forward to the whole time writing this fic. Please please please review and let me know what you think.**

**Also the song Chlo sings is **_**To Where You Are**_** by Chloe Agnew (funny their both Chloe, hehe didn't find this song until after I started writing.) It's really a beautiful song. I'm going to post a link to it on my profile so be sure to check it out!**

**Remember to review my loves!**


	15. Author's Note

**AUTHORS NOTE**

**I never do an author's note but I just wanted to let everyone know I won't be updating for a couple of days. I'm leaving to go out of town tomorrow to go see Newsboys with VIP passes so I actually get to meet them…I'm so freaking excited! All thanks to my amazing husband for an early Christmas present (:**

**I'm working on the next chapter, it's another one that I'm having a tough time writing cause I want it to be absolutely perfect. More emotions are going to be displayed. So please bare with me.**

**Love you all!**


	16. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything House of Wax related only Chloe.**

Chapter 15

I could not figure out what it was that Nick wanted to show me when we got home. It was driving me nuts the whole ride home. Nick drove his car so we didn't walk back. Just the way he even said  
"I _need_ to show you something," made me think that something else was wrong. Kind of like how Dalton said, "you _need_ to try to live your life, it's important," also had me wondering. Is there something going on that these two know that I don't? Is it two completely different things? It was going to drive me nuts!

When we get back to the apartment, Nick points to the couch, "Sit down Chlo." I do as he says sitting in my seat in the middle and call Titan to come sit by me. Nick comes out of his room holding something I have not seen sense the ride in the ambulance to the hospital that day…Dalton's camera. My stomach sank seeing it.

"Nicky…why do you have that?" My voice shakes. He looks at the camera and back at me with sad eyes, "I went through the tape and took off everything Vincent taped…it was horrible, but everything else…I think you should see."

I got really nervous. He connects the cable from the camera to the TV, sits down beside me, taking one of my hands and turns it on.

The first thing we see is me on the floor in the living room playing tug a war with Titan. Dalton is laughing hysterically at me. _"He's going to end up dragging you all over this apartment."_ I look up at him sticking my tongue out and Titan pulled me full force across the floor. We both started dying of laughter. _"Told you so!"_

Nick and I starting laughing at me on the TV; I rub Titan's head that's lying in my lap.

Next we see Dalton sleeping on his back on the bed with just his boxers on. I'm laughing as I hold the camera in my hand, _"Poor Dalton was so exhausted that he passed right out after his shower. I think we should have a little bit of fun." _

I start laughing remembering what I do to him.

I zoom in on at all the makeup on the bed and then turn the camera to me, _"We are going to give this sexy sleeping man a makeover that is going to just make him scream for joy when he wakes up." _ I sit the camera on a pillow to get a good view of his face as I put makeup on him. I'm laughing the whole time. After I'm finished I zoom in on his face, _"Look how pretty he is. I think it's time to wake him up." _I giggle. _"Dalt, honey it's time to get up." _He doesn't say anything as he stretches. He looks at me smiling but then gives me a weird look as I start giggling. _"What?" _ I don't say anything but continue to laugh. He rushes to the bathroom, me hot on his tail. _"OH MY GOD!" _ I start busting out laughing. It ends with me running through the apartment with him chasing me.

The next clip was the day before Nick got released, I was cooking dinner, then to when he thought we needed to take advantage of having the apartment to ourselves. I look over at Nick to see him roll his eyes. Then shows later when I wake up looking out the window with the sheet around me. I didn't know he taped this.

He got the whole thing of him singing to me. Tears were in my eyes while we listened to him singing. "I never knew he was that good." Nick says, I turn to him, "He would only sing for me, he was great."

We get to Nick being released and then it got to something I don't remember. Nick gave my hand a squeeze. I look at him but he doesn't take his eyes off the TV.

Dalton has the camera set up on the counter with him standing in front of it. He's smiling so big. _"I just want to let everyone know that Nick Jones," _He turns the camera to Nick in the kitchen, which earns an eye roll from Nick before turning it back to himself, _"Is the greatest friend I could ever ask for. Why you ask? Because, Nick, the big brother of the love of my life, has just given me his blessing to ask Chloe to marry me."_

I grab the remote and pause it. I was in shock. He was going to ask me to marry him? I turn to Nick to see him already watching me. "What? When?" I stuttered. Nick took a breath, "It was the day he said he needed to talk to me." I remember now, I was freaking out that he was in trouble. "I know you would think he would ask dad but knowing that he wouldn't care, he asked me. I was really touched and shocked that he asked. And no I didn't try to kill him, I was actually really happy. There was no one I would rather give my blessing to marry you than him."

I could not believe the words coming out of his mouth.

"Is that why you were being so hostel to him at the diner?" He nodded, "That and when I asked you if you were sure he was the one." All the pieces were now coming together. Before I could say anything else, Nick took the remote and hit play.

"_Chlo, I just want you to know…Baby, you are my life. There is no one is this world that makes me happier than you do. When you told me all those years ago your feelings for me, I was ecstatic. I've been in love with you for so long but knew big brother Nick would kill me if I tried anything with you. Ow." _Nick throws a pillow at him. _"But I'm so happy that you're mine and you will be forever if you say yes, which I pray you do." _Nick walks up wrapping an arm around Dalton's shoulder's and looks into the camera. _"Chlo, there is no better man for you out there except for this dork. I know you're probably surprised I'm allowing him to marry you but I know how happy he makes you and that's all I want for you is your happiness. I love you baby sister and I know you two are going to be happy together for a long time." _

Tears were streaming down my face. I could not believe this.

Before I could say anything the next clip was showing, it was me singing and dancing in the kitchen. I felt my face blush from embarrassment which I heard Nick chuckle beside me.

I had my head phones and sunglasses on. I was singing _Wannabe _ by Spice Girls into a wooden spoon while cooking dinner. The camera turns to Nick who has his fist in his mouth trying to hold back laughter. It looks like they just walked in the door because I wouldn't be like this if anyone was home. _"And that's the girl I'm going to ask to marry me ladies and gentlemen," _Dalton says to the camera. Dalton and Nick start busting out laughing at me as I turn around seeing them. I drop the spoon and pull the sunglasses and headphones off. _"How long have ya'll been standing there?" _Nick walks up to me, _"Sense…"_ He starts to do a dance move I did. My face turns bright red. _"If it counts for anything babe, you we're very entertaining." _I stick my tongue out at him.

It then gets to the diner, Dalton finding me upset with Nick and Carly, where it looks like I'm blowing Blake when I was trying to get Paige's lip gloss, and things happening around camp.

Then it shows a clip where I'm walking into our tent and then it turns to Nick, _"Well, she loves you."_ Dalton chuckles, _"I never doubted that Nick." _Nick rolls his eyes, _"I know, I just wanted to make sure. She loves you more then I knew. But when are you going to ask her?" "I was planning to at the game but I don't know maybe sooner." _Nick nods before walking towards the tent.

Static….It was the end of the tape.

I felt another tear roll down my face. "Chlo," I turn to my brother to see him holding a small box. "This is what I took off the table after we found Dalton." I reached for it with shaky hands. I was scared to open it but when I did my heart stopped. I knew the ring…it was grams.

"He told gram that he was going to ask you to marry him and she flipped out. She was so excited. She took it right off her finger saying, 'There is no one more perfect to marry my grandson than Clover.'" I held the ring in my hand; I went to put it on my left ring finger but couldn't do it. It didn't belong there unless Dalton was the one to put it on.

"I have to give it back to gram." Nick shook his head, "I asked her when she was here a couple weeks ago but she told me to let you have it. That it belongs with you." Grams is such an amazing woman. "I can't wear it Nicky." He nodded understanding. He took the ring and put it on my right ring finger. "I know it's not the same but…" "I know" I interrupted him. I looked at the ring at my finger. Tears threatening to escape. "I wish he was able to give it to me."

"He was going to when ya'll left me in town that night." It came back to me now, the knowing look they gave each other. Dalton expressing his love to me. I wondered why he was doing it…now I know. He would have proposed if he didn't see Wade as a wax figure.

"I would have said yes Nicky." He pulled me into his arms, "I know Chlo."

We both look at the ring on my finger missing his best friend and the love of my life.

**Please review!**


	17. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything House of Wax related only Chloe.**

Chapter 16

The next morning I woke up and decided to make breakfast for the first time in which seems like forever. Scrambled eggs, bacon, sausage links, sliced fruit, and fresh squeezed orange juice.

"Mmmm something smells amazing." I smile as I hear Nick as he walks into the kitchen. "I hope you're hungry." He chuckles at me, "With a spread like this, you know I am."

We sat down at the small dining room table and chowed down. It was quiet but not the awkward kind. I would catch Nick smiling at me every now and then. "How is it?" I finally say breaking the silence. "Great. Thanks for cooking." I just waved my hand in the air.

"I'm thinking about going to see grams today." Nick's face lights up, "That's a great idea Chlo." I knew he was happy that I'm actually eating and moving around; and especially now that I'm wanting to leave the apartment. "When are you going?" He asked taking the last bite of his bacon. "After I clean up the dishes." He shook his head at me; I give him a confused look. "What?" "Go get dressed, you made an amazing breakfast, I'll clean up." I give him a smile as I pull my chair out. I give him a kiss on the cheek when I walk past him to put my plate in the sink.

I take a quick shower, put on some skinny jeans, a long sleeved black shirt, and my black fuzzy boots. After looking myself in the mirror, I give myself a nod, grab my jacket and keys and head for the door. "Have fun Chlo." Nick calls to me from the kitchen. "I will," I call back before shutting the door.

The ten minute car ride seemed shorter than usual.

I pulled up in front of the yellow house that I considered another home. It will be the first time I come here without Dalton. I get out of the car and walk slowly to the front door. Before I can even the knock, the door opens and grams is standing there smiling from ear to ear.

"Clover! What a very pleasant surprise!" I couldn't help but smile at the old woman's giddiness. "Hi grams." She pulls me into a tight hug and drags me inside. She it's me down with her on the couch not letting go of my hand. "It is so good to see you up and about my dear." I smile at her, "It feels good to get some fresh air."

"Nick called me two days ago saying there was no improvement…and here you are." She seemed relieved. "But what's the sudden change?" I sighed and looked down. I knew I had to tell her that it was because Dalton came to me. I look back up at her to see a confused look on her face. I take a deep breath and begin to tell her what happened.

She was quiet the entire time and she showed no expression so I had no idea what she was thinking.

After I was done a lone tear rolled down her cheek. She wiped it away, smiled, and pulled me into a hug. I held onto her for what seemed like forever. When she pulls away she gives me another smile, "That's my grandson. Always looking out for you, even after he's gone." I smiled at that. "I know. He was amazing and still is. But the way he said that _need_ is driving me crazy."

Grams went into deep thought trying to think about it. She just shrugged her shoulders. I rub my hand over my face and grams grabs my hand smiling when she saw I was wearing her ring. "I was wondering when Nick was going to give it to you."

"He did last night. After the visit from Dalton I went to the studio to clear my head. Nick found me there, we talked; I told him about Dalton and then he told me he needed to show me something. When we went back to the apartment she showed me the tape that Dalton had in his camera." She nodded, "Nick showed it to me. I told him that he should show it to you. He thought it would be the perfect time to give you the ring." She told me as I twirled the ring around my finger. "I put it on my right hand because it didn't seem right to put it on the other unless Dalton was the one to put it there." She gave me a sad smile, "I understand that dear, I wish he would've given it to you."

I felt my heart skip a beat, "After all this last night I realized I knew when he was going to give it to me. There was a point when we left Nick to look for Carly and Wade, we were in the house of wax and he started expressing his love to me, I could tell he was getting a little nervous but then he saw Wade and that's when all hell broke loose." I looked at the ring, "You know I would've said yes." She smiled at me and gave my hand a squeeze, "I know you would have Clover, I wouldn't have given him the ring if you were going to say no. You were each other's soul mates." I gave her a weak smile.

"How about I make us some of that tea you love?" I nodded and smiled. She made the best I've ever had. "That sounds great."

**I think this is the shortest chapter I've written but it's leading up to something (: **

**Remember to review my loves!**


	18. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything House of Wax related only Chloe.**

_Three weeks later_

_Walking in the air, floating the sky...  
Floating in the air..._

We're walking in the air  
We're floating in the moonlit sky  
The people far below are sleeping as we fly

We're holding very tight  
I'm riding in the midnight blue  
I'm finding I can fly so high above with you

Far across the world  
The villages go by like dreams  
The rivers and the hills  
The forest and the streams

Children gaze open mouthed  
Taken by surprise  
Nobody down below believes their eyes

We're surfing in the air  
We're swimming in the frozen sky  
We're drifting over icy  
mountains floating by

Suddenly swooping low on an ocean deep  
Arousing of a mighty monster from its sleep

_We're walking in the air  
We're dancing in the midnight sky  
And everyone who sees us greets us as we_

"That was great Mia; you are going to do great at the talent show." I say to my student I give vocal lessons to. She gives me a smile, "Thank you Ms. Jones, I hope its good enough to win." The thirteen year old is adorable. "You got it in the bag." I look at the clock and notice her lesson is over for the day. "Ok sweetie, times up. Good luck tomorrow night and I'll see you next week ok?" She nods, grabs her book, "Ok, I'll call you and tell you how I did." I smile as he walks out of the studio.

Mia has been one of my students for the past year. She did lessons with the temporary vocal coach Sam hired while I was gone. I laughed when Mia told me that the woman was tone deaf and was happy I was back. The song was from an old Christmas movie _The Snowman _that her grandmother loved. She passed away around this time last year. I have no doubt she won't win if not get second in her talent show.

I pick up the papers around the piano putting them in a neat pile before heading to my office. It felt good to be back. Sam was excited when I came back. I started right back up with my lessons and taking the occasional pictures when needed. Nick was really happy to see me back to my old routine. Since Dalton visited me, I no longer had any nightmares which were great. I think back to that day every single day. I miss him every second and wish to see him again.

Every once in a while I will put on one of the tapes that Dalton did. I would occasionally cry but it was nice to be able to hear his voice and to see him moving instead of a picture.

I'm almost to my office when I see Sam walking towards me. He gives me a smile, "Hey Chloe." I wave but suddenly stop. I became really dizzy. I put my hand to my forehead as I watch everything spin around me. I didn't realize I was falling until I felt a pair of arms wrap around me. I look up to see Sam with everything moving around him. His lips are moving but I don't hear anything. What's wrong with me? Before I know it, everything goes black.

_Nick's POV_

"AHH" I yell as I walk outside of the garage I just had an interview with. That's the third one this week that wouldn't hire me. I need to get a job. My old one wouldn't take me back after the last time I went to jail. This sucks, I need to make some money to help Chlo out. I won't let her support the both of us.

I feel my pocket start to vibrate. I pull my phone out and see its Sam. Why is he calling me?

"Hello?"

"_Nick? It's Sam…"_

"What's up Sam?"

"_I need you to get to the hospital right…"_

"HOSPITAL? Why?"

"_It's Chloe, I don't…"  
_

"I'll be there in five minutes." I hang up the phone and run to my car. What the hell happened to put her in the hospital? She has been doing so good these past couple of weeks. She's been eating normal, going for her morning runs…back to her normal schedule, being healthy.

I go fifteen over the speed limit trying to get to the hospital as fast as I can. The whole way I'm praying I don't get pulled over. I sigh with relief that I don't when I pull into the parking lot.

I run into the emergency room and find Sam. "What happened? Where is she?" He looks scared, "She was just walking to her office, and she stopped looking dizzy and started to collapse. I caught her right before she hit the floor. I was asking her if she was ok but I don't think she could hear me and she passed out. I'm not sure what room, they won't tell me what's wrong because I'm not family."

I push past him to the nurse station, "Chloe Jones please." The older woman looks up at me and then at Sam behind me, "Are you family?" "Yes, I'm her brother." She looks at the computer screen, "She's in room D19." I thank her as she hands me a visitor's pass.

I quickly find the room and walk in. Chlo is sound asleep with an IV hooked to her and a couple of other wires. I walk over to her taking a seat in the chair next to her and take her hand. "I'm here Chlo."

"Excuse me." I turn around to see a man, most likely a doctor, I get up. "I'm Chloe's doctor, Dr. Christianson; are you family?" "Yes, I'm her brother, what happened?" He looks down at the chart, "She was very dehydrated, which is more than likely why she passed out. We ran a few tests because she didn't wake up. Everything is normal besides that."

I took a seat relieved that it was nothing serious. "So she's going to be ok?" Dr. Christianson smiled, "Yes, she will be fine. We're giving her some fluids now which will help. Do you know how she eats and drinks?" "She's a health nut with the occasional sweet attack. She runs every morning but I know she always has a bottle of water with her."

"Hmm. I don't know what would have caused her to become so dehydrated. Her vitals look great and the baby is fine."

I nod…wait…WHAT. "The what?"

**Hehehe! Please review my loves!**


	19. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything House of Wax related only Chloe.**

Chapter 18

_Nick POV_

After talking with Chlo's doctor I got sit in her room. I could not believe what he told me. I cannot believe that my baby sister is pregnant. It explains why she was really so sick those after the funeral. Dr. Christenson even said that could have caused her to be dehydrated.

I don't know how to feel about this. How is Chlo going to take it? She's going to be a single mother…wait what the hell am I thinking? That's not just random baby growing inside her but the man she was so in love with that she lost and my best friend's baby. There is a little Dalton in there. I put my hand on her stomach very lightly and smile. I'm going to be an uncle! And she will not be by herself; I will be there for her. I just hope that she takes this well.

I lean back in the chair watching her hoping she's going to wake up soon. Right when I think that I see her start to stir.

_Chlo's POV_

I slowly open my eyes to see a bright light over me? Oh my god! Did I die? Everything is hazy except for this light. I hear a man's voice in the distance calling my name. "God? Am I dead?" I ask. A figure gets over me looking down. My vision starts to clear to see no other than my brother laughing at me.

"No you're not dead." He chuckles. I smile and sit up. I look around me and I notice I'm in what looks like a hospital room. "What happened?" I ask grabbing my head.

"You were dehydrated and passed out at work. Sam caught you before you hit the floor." I nod remembering that. "I don't understand how I was dehydrated; I drink a lot of water." Nick shrugged, "That's what the doctor said though." I nodded and leaned my head back. I look over at Nick to see him with this weird look on his face. I couldn't tell if he was trying to hide a smile or what. I could definitely tell he was hiding something from me though.

"Nicky?" He looks at me, "What's wrong?" He shook his head at me. "Nicky, please tell me." He pulls the chair closer to my bed and takes my hand. He takes a deep breath closing his eyes. I'm starting to get really nervous. "Chlo…" he stops. "What is it Nicky?" I ask with a shaky voice. "Am I dying?" He shakes his head, "No you're definitely not dying but you're something." What the hell is he talking about?

There was an awkward silence for a couple minutes. I couldn't take it anymore. "For God's sake Nick spit it out!" I yell. He jumps a little and then says, "You're pregnant." What?

_Ten minutes later_

"Chlo? Chloe?" I snap out of it at Nick's voice, "What?" I say as low as a whisper. "I said you're pregnant." I could not believe what Nick just told me. "Are you sure?" He nodded, "That's what the doctor told me." He went on telling me how the doctor told him the baby was fine.

I suddenly put my hands over my stomach and started to rub it. A smile spreads across my face, this is Dalton's baby…I have a piece of him growing inside of me. This is makes a tear escape.

"Chlo are you ok?" I turn to look at my brother with the biggest smile on my face, "I'm perfect Nicky…I have Dalton's baby inside me. I couldn't be happier." A look of relief spreads across his face and then he smiles. "I hoped you would be happy." I looked at him confused, "Did you think I would be upset?"

Nick shrugs his shoulders, "I didn't know how you would react." I could understand that. "How do you feel about it Nicky?" He chuckles…great this isn't going to be good. "At first I was freaking out and then I got a little excited. The one thing you loved more than anything that you lost put a mini him inside you." I couldn't help but laugh at Nick, he's acting like a little softy. "Plus I'm going to be an uncle!" My smile grew hearing him say that.

Nick pulls me into a hug, "I'm so happy for you Chlo."

We pull apart when we hear the door open. The man that walks in looks like a doctor. "Ah, it's nice to finally see you awake Ms. Jones, I'm Dr. Christenson." I smile, "Nice to meet you and please call me Chloe." He nodded. He noticed the smiles on mine and Nick's faces, "I take it you told her?" Nick nods. "Good, how are you feeling Chloe?"

"I feel pretty good just hungry. I was going to get lunch before everything happened." Nick got up, "I'll go get you something." I smile, "Thanks Nicky." He kisses my head before walking out. I turn to the doctor, "Do we know how far along I am?" He shook his head, "No you would need to have an ultrasound done. Do you know when your last period was?" I try to think about it and I can't really remember. I shake my head. "That's alright, I'll set you up an appointment with an OBGYN to have an ultrasound done." "Thank you."

He checks all my vitals telling me they look great. A couple minutes after he leaves Nick returns with a box of pizza and drinks. The smell hits my nose and my stomach starts to growl. We both start to laugh, "Guess I got here just in time." I nod as I take the box out of his hands to get a piece. I smile when I notice he got my favorite, mushroom with green peppers.

_The next day_

I was released early that morning; Dr. Christenson wanted to keep me overnight just to make sure I was ok. He was able to get me my ultrasound this afternoon which is great. I can't wait to find out how far along I am and to see mine and Dalton's baby for the first time. I understand why Dalton said _need_ the way he did now. He knew about our baby.

"Chlo, are you ready?" I look at the clock in the living room seeing it's time to go for my appointment. "Sure am." We head out to the doctor's office.

The whole car ride I couldn't sit still. I was so anxious to hear what they were going to say.

About ten minutes later we arrived. I was getting more and more anxious. I feel Nick take my hand, "Calm down Chlo, I'm right here with you ok." I nod. I sign in and sit down waiting for my name to be called.

The wait was a lot shorter than I thought it would be.

"Good evening Chloe, I'm Dr. Locke and I'll be your doctor throughout your pregnancy." Dr. Locke says to me as we walk into the room. "Nice to meet you," I say taking her hand to shake it. She turns to Nick, "Hi, are you the father?" We both chuckle, "No this is my brother Nick, the father has recently passed away." Dr. Locke frowns, "Oh I'm sorry for your loss. It's nice to meet you Nick." He nods.

"So, I have a gown here I need you to put on. I'll be back in a few minutes for you to change." I tell her ok. "I'll wait outside," Nick tells me.

I quickly change and sit on the chair like bed. A few minutes later Nick and Dr. Locke walk in. "Ok, let's have a look at your baby. Dr. Christenson said you didn't remember when your last menstrual period was, is that correct?" "Yes, ma'am." She grabs a bottle, "That's ok we can see how far along you are." She tells me as she squeezes the bottle and gel squirts on my lower stomach.

Nick stands next to me and takes my hand. Dr. Locke starts the ultrasound; she doesn't say anything at first as she takes measurements. "Ok, it looks like you are about eight weeks, two months." Wow I didn't think I was that far along. "Would you like to see your baby?" I nod as she turns the screen to me. "It looks like a walnut." Nick says causing me to laugh.

"Is it healthy?" We both say at the same time. "Yes, I'll print some pictures for you. Now let's listen to the heartbeat." She then grabs what looks like a microphone and puts it to my stomach. The heartbeat was really fast. "A nice strong heartbeat." I smile.

She went over what to expect during the pregnancy and prescribed me some prenatal vitamins. The whole ride home I kept looking the ultrasound pictures. I couldn't believe this was mine and Dalton's baby.

Now how do we tell everyone?

**Please review!**


	20. Chapter 19

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything House of Wax related only Chloe.**

**I just wanted to say that when I went to start this chapter **_**Meet the Parents **_**came on and had Jon Abrahams as Denny. He was so cute! Had to postpone writing till the movie was over lol.**

Chapter 19

_A week later_

"Nick do you think this is a good idea?" I hear my brother laugh at me, "Chlo this was your idea, why are you questioning me about it?" I shrug my shoulders, "I don't know…I just have a bad feeling is all."

It's a day before Thanksgiving and I decided to invite grams, Carly, and our parents over to the apartment for Thanksgiving. We haven't had a real family Thanksgiving in a couple years. The past two it's been just me, Nick, and Dalton. I figured it would be a great way to tell everyone I'm pregnant.

I already have a feeling that gram's is going to be really excited. I'm not too sure how mom and dad are going to react. They haven't really talked with us since the whole ordeal; it took some persuading to dad to convince them to come. Out of mom and dad, I'm closer to dad but Carly has been their favorite for a while. I think they just don't like the fact I'm so close to Nick and am always sticking up for him. He is the _evil_ twin after all, but not in my book.

Trying to get Carly to come was harder than getting our parents to.

_Flashback_

_Ugh, I really don't want to make this call…I have not talked to her since the funeral, but I really want her here._

"_Hello?"_

"_Hey Carly, it's Chloe."_

_Silence…_

"_Carly? Are you there?"_

"_Yeah I'm here, wow it's good to hear from you…last I heard from Nick you never left the room and weren't talking."_

"_That was also over a month ago Carly. If you would have been the big sister and be there like you said you were going to be and check up on me, you would know I was doing better." I hissed. _

_I don't know why I snapped…probably my hormones. _

"_I'm sorry Chloe…it's just…I've been so busy with this internship. I was told that if I work really hard that by next month I can have a full time position that will actually pay."_

_I felt my face going hot from anger. I could not believe she was saying this. Nick told me about the conversation he had with her. _

"_So you trying to get a paying job makes you forget about me? I was dying inside, I know I had Nick but I needed my sister when she said she was going to be there for me to you know. But you left without even looking back." _

"_What did you expect me to do Chlo? Mope and grieve in bed for weeks like you did?" She snapped. "I wanted to move on and not look back. You're not the only one who lost someone they loved you know."_

"_I didn't say I was…" I stopped. I was pissed how this conversation was going. Wow I really get my anger from Nick. I mentally laugh at myself. But with the way this is going, I will never get her here for Thanksgiving._

"_Listen Carly, I'm sorry. I really don't want to fight, I just called to say that I miss you and with everything that has happened I think it would be nice if you could come back and have Thanksgiving at our apartment."_

_I hear her sigh._

"_I'm sorry too Chlo, but I don't know. Things are so busy here. I don't think I could get off."_

"_Come on Carly, even magazine companies take the holidays off."_

"_That's not the point."_

"_Then what is? Please mom and dad are even coming."_

"_Really?" I can hear the shock in her voice._

"_Yeah, I know. I convinced dad it wasn't that hard but it took a little push. I even have grams coming."_

_I know she doesn't really care for her but I didn't care._

"_Please Carly…this is the only thing I ask to make up for all those years and after everything that has happened. I want my family to be together…this once."_

_It was quiet for a few moments._

"_Fine, I'll come."_

_I got excited. _

"_Thank you so much Carly!"_

_She giggles, "No problem Chlo, see you in a couple days."_

_End flashback_

Carly lands early tomorrow morning. Dad said that he didn't mind picking her up from the airport.

"Earth to Chlo!" I see Nick waving his hand in front of my face. "What?" He chuckles, "I've been calling your name for a couple of minutes." Jeez was I out of it that long? "Sorry I was thinking about something. What did you say?"

"I was saying that it should be fine. Who doesn't get excited babies?" I give him a look, "Nicky, in case you haven't noticed, our family isn't always the happiest. The one person who will be excited is grams."Nick nods his head in agreement. "Don't stress about it too much, remember too much stress isn't good for the baby."

I put my hands on my still flat stomach. "I know and I'll try not to. I just hope everything goes well tomorrow." Nick pulls me into a hug, "It'll be fine, remember I'm here." I smile at him, "I know thanks Nicky." He kisses my head, "Go to bed, you have to be up early to start the turkey." I nod, kiss his cheek and head to bed.

I lay down but I'm not really all that tired. I grab the picture of me and Dalton off his nightstand. "Dalton I wish you were here with me to tell them this amazing news. I have a feeling that this isn't going to go great."

I find myself talking to him almost every night. I haven't seen him except for that one time but I can always feel him around me.

I put one hand on my stomach and smile thinking about our baby growing inside. "I still can't believe that I'm pregnant with your baby Dalt. I keep trying to picture what he will look like. I know it's too soon to know what it is but I have a feeling that it's a boy. It's already a miracle to be pregnant by you why not by what you wanted most."

I smile thinking back to the one time we talked about babies.

_Flashback_

_It was a warms summer day and we were lying on a blanket next to the lake, just soaking in the sun. I have my head resting on Dalton's shoulder. _

_I look up at him, there was something I was curious about, when I say his name he says mine at the same time. We both laugh. "You first," we both say causing us to laugh again. It was moments like that, that made my heart swell that we are so in sync. _

"_Please Dalt, go first." I wanted to hear what he had to say. _

_He leans up on his elbows looking down at me, "I was just wondering…do you ever want to have any kids?" I looked at him shocked. I didn't expect him to ask me that. "I'm not saying I want to try right now I'm just curious for in the future." He seemed like he was starting to get nervous like I was going to freak out; but I smile at him, "You are unbelievable you know that?" He looks at me confused, "I was going to ask you the same thing." He chuckles at me. _

"_So does that mean you do one day?" I nod, "I don't plan to anytime soon but I would like to one day." He smiled at me, "Same here Chlo. I always pictured having a boy first." "I do too. What would you want to name him?" I couldn't believe we were talking about this but I didn't care, it's something for the future and I love talking about the future with him._

"_Alexander, after my grandfather." I really love that name. I remember his grandfather; he passed away before we ever started dating. "That's a great name and he was a great man." I tell him. _

"_You know…he loved you. He was just like grams, every time you would leave after visiting he would say 'You two are meant to be together, there is no other girl out there that will love you like she does.' I have no idea how he knew how you felt for me then but he knew how I felt."_

_My heart swelled, I had no idea that's how his grandfather felt. I knew grams did because she would always tell me I need to be with her grandson. I never told her how I felt for him though. I was afraid if I told her she would tell him and he would laugh at me._

"_I didn't know that." I say and Dalton nods at me. "Alexander would be perfect for our future little boys name." I tell him earning a kiss from him._

_End flashback._

I rub my stomach and whisper, "Our little Alexander."

**A sweet flashback with Dalton. (:**

**Next chapter is Thanksgiving…how do you think everyone will take the news?**

**Please review!**


	21. Chapter 20

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything House of Wax related only Chloe.**

Chapter 20

I was up at 6:30 to start the turkey. I was so exhausted because I didn't get as much sleep as I planned. Around one there was a knock on the door, we weren't planning to eat around four. I call for Nick to answer the door; I was in the middle of making a sweet potato pie.

I had my music playing and my back to the door so I didn't see or hear was at the door. I turn around to see grams walking towards me. I wipe my hands on the front of my apron and give her a hug. "Happy Thanksgiving Clover." I give her a smile, "Happy Thanksgiving Grams." "I know I'm early but I wanted to help you," I wave my hand in the air like it's nothing, "Don't worry about it grams, I could use some help, it was usually just the three of us but there is more of us so there's more food." She lets out a small laugh.

"I brought my homemade sweet rolls." My stomach growled at that, we both laughed. Little Alex wants those rolls. They are absolutely amazing! "You are a wonderful woman," I tell her as I bring the basket to my nose to take a whiff of the rolls. My stomach growls again, I mentally laugh at the baby inside me. I'm so tempted to take one but I know I need to wait. I've already been taking bites here and there of things I've been making. Nick caught me a couple times and laughed at me.

A couple hours go by and there is another knock on the door, I go get it while grams checks on the turkey. I open the door to see three familiar faces and I smile. Carly is the first to walk in and she pulls me into a tight hug surprisingly. "Hey Carly," she smiles, "hey Chlo." She pulls away and dad is next, "Hey baby girl." I felt my eyes fill with tears, he hasn't called me that sense I moved out with Nick and Dalton. "Hi daddy." He gets a huge smile on his face when I call him that. He gives me a hug and a kiss on the cheek. I look at mom and can tell she really doesn't want to be here with the fake smile on her face. "Hi mom, Happy Thanksgiving." I pull her into a hug, "You too Chloe."

I close the door and can already feel the tension in the room. "Nick, their here!" I call out to him. I give everyone a smile. "Coming," I hear Nick say as his bedroom door opens. I'm surprised to see him with a smile on his face as he looks at everyone. It's hard to tell if it's fake or genuine…maybe it's in the middle. I had to beg and plead with him to behave.

He gives Carly a one armed hug, dad a hand shake and tries to give mom a full hug but she barely pats him on the back. I turn to see grams standing behind me, "Oh I'm sorry, everyone you remember Dalton's grandmother." They all nod at her, "Nice to see you again Mrs. Chapman," Carly says to her. "You too dear and it's nice to see you all again."

Mom gives her a nod and dad tells her hi. Something is going on with mom, I know she doesn't want to be here but I have a feeling it's something else.

"Dinner will be ready in about fifteen minutes if you would like to make yourselves comfortable." I tell everyone. Dad and Nick head through the sliding glass doors to talk, mom sits on the couch and Carly walks over to me and grams. "Is there anything I could help you with?" I smile at my sister, "Everything is pretty much ready but thank you." She gives me a smile and goes sits down by mom.

I walk back into the kitchen and start to uncover the dishes that are already done. "Are you alright Clover?" I look at grams with a confused look. "Of course I am, why wouldn't I be," "You have that look in your eyes dear. I can tell something is bothering you." I look over at my sister and mom talking on the couch. "I wish mom would at least act like she was happy to be here. Dad is putting in an effort at least." I look through the sliding glass doors and can see that Nick and Dad are at least trying to get along. Thank God.

"Don't worry Clover, wait until she gets this delicious meal in her stomach that you made. Her mood will change." I give her a small smile. I hope so but I don't know how she or anyone else for that matter, will take finding out I'm pregnant.

I check on the turkey and see that it's done. I grab my pot holders and place it on the stove. It looks great and I can't wait to taste it. "Ok everyone, come get your plates; dinner is ready," I call to them. They all grab a plate off the two tables we put together and start to make their plates.

I was starving and Alex wasn't helping so you could only imagine what my plate looked like. I had turkey, ham, green bean casserole, yams and marshmallows, stuffing, and two of grams sweet rolls. I sit down between Nick and dad. Mom is next to dad, then Carly, and grams next to Nick. Nick looks at my plate and then me, I can tell he's trying to fight back a smile.

"Would anyone mind if I said grace?" Grams ask. Everyone shakes their head. We all take hands as she says grace, "Dear heavenly father, thank you so much for us all being here today on this wonderful day. We are so thankful for all the love and blessings you have given us. We know times are hard for us but you are always there to help us get through them. Please look after us and all our loved ones. Please also look after Dalton and Wade who could not be here with us today, they are greatly missed but not forgotten. Thank you for this amazing meal set before us. In your precious name, Amen."

"Amen," We all say together.

I wipe my eyes to stop any tears from escaping. I look over at Carly to see her doing the same thing. We give each other a small smile before getting into our meal.

Small conversations we going around the table, thank God cause I wouldn't be able to stand a silent meal.

"How's everything going at the studio Chloe?" My dad asks me, I smile at him, "It's going great, one of my student's got first place in her talent show last week. She brought the trophy to show me, she was so excited."

"Well she has a great vocal coach that helped her achieve that. Congrats." I smile at my dad and tell him thanks.

"How's In Style, Carly?" I ask my sister. "It's a dream come true. I should be given my full time paying position within the month which is really exciting because usually you have to be with them for like a year before they offer that to an intern."

"That's very impressive Carly," Grams says to her. "Thank you Mrs. Chapman. Your rolls are very good by the way." She smiles, "Thank you dear."

After everyone was done eating dinner we sat around the table eating some pumpkin and sweet potato pie and drinking coffee. I felt someone kicking my foot and I turn to look at Nick. He gives me a knowing look. I bite my lip knowing that he's telling me it's time to tell everyone. I suddenly get really nervous and play with the hem of my shirt in my lap. Nick takes one of my hands and gives it a gentle squeeze.

I look up at everyone to see them laughing at something dad said. I wait till they calm down before clearing my throat. "So I would like to thank all of you for coming her to have Thanksgiving with me and Nick. It's been a while sense we've had the family together like this for a holiday and it's great that you're here with us too grams." Everyone is smiling, even mom. Guess grams was right.

"I also have an announcement." I take a deep breath and look at Nick; he gives my hand another squeeze as I look back at everyone. "I'm…I'm having a baby…"

Silence

I look over at Nick and he gives me a smile. I look at grams and she is smiling the biggest smile I've ever seen. Before I look from her, I hear my mom's voice, "Whose the father?" Nick, grams, and I turn our heads to her. "Who do you think the father is mom?" Nick says to her. I bite my lip, "Mom, it's Dalton's baby…I'm nine almost ten weeks pregnant."

"I'm going to be a grandpa?" I look at my dad to see him smiling, I couldn't help but smile at him, "Yes, you're going to be a grandpa dad." He almost pulls me out of my chair as he hugs me. I'm happy to know that he and grams are happy so far. I am then pulled into another set of arms, grams. "I'm so happy for you! I can't believe a piece of my grandson is living on through that little baby in there," she says as she rubs my belly. I feel a tear escape as I smile at her words.

"And you're keeping it?" Everyone snaps their heads to mom. "Of course she's keeping it," Nick snaps. "What is she going to do with baby?" I was shocked, "I'm going to raise him mom. Why would I get rid of the love of my life's baby? You're going to be a grandma…doesn't that make you happy?" I say trying to keep my voice strong.

"Chloe, you are going to be a single mother trying to raise a baby in this small apartment with a man who doesn't have a job and constantly in trouble with the law. Do you honestly believe that you will be able to do this on your own?"

My mouth dropped. Is she really saying this right now and talk about Nick, her own son like that?

Nick speaks up, "Excuse me mom but she will not be doing this alone. I will be here with her every step of the way. I have yet to leave her side. I was here for her when she was almost dying after everything that happened. Was anyone there for her besides me and grams to try to help her? NO! I didn't leave her side then and I sure as hell am not going to leave her side now. That is my nephew or niece in there, not only the child of my sister but my best friend as well. And for the record I got a job a week ago and I'm not going to get in anymore trouble. Chlo is not going to be on her own…SHE HAS ME!"

Mom was shocked. She just crossed her arms and turned her head looking at Carly whose eyes were staring at my stomach all wide eyed.

"Carly?" I say in a whisper but she hears me. She looks up at me, shakes her head, gets up, and walks to the balcony. How can she be upset about this too?

I follow her out there as I hear dad mumble something to mom.

I close the door behind me, "Carly?" She doesn't say anything; she just stares at the lake in front of her. "Carly, please say something." She slowly turns and looks at me, "what do you want me to say, huh? Congratulations on your baby?" What the hell? "Carly, you're going to be an aunt…doesn't that make you happy at all?"

She lets out a fake laugh, "Why would I be happy?" "Carly why are you being like this?" She glares at me and crosses her arms, "Because you have the perfect life Chlo. You had the perfect boyfriend with an amazing relationship that I only dream I wish I had with Wade. Yes we both lost them that horrible day but you get to still have a piece of Dalton forever. What do I have to remember Wade huh?"

I couldn't tell if she was mad or sad. I had no idea what to say to her. I was fighting back tears and started to rub my temples a little when I felt my right hand being yanked away.

"What the hell is this?" She hissed looking at the ring. "Dalt…Dalton was going to propose to me but never got the chance to before Vincent attacked us. Nick found the ring on the table next to Dalton's body in the basement. He gave it to me a few weeks ago…"

"Add that to your perfectness! You were _almost_ engaged."

Tears started to go down my face; I couldn't hold them in any longer. "Carly…" She put her hand up cutting me off. "I don't want to hear anymore Chloe…I'm done. Have a great life with your fatherless child and Nick." She pushes past me and goes back inside.

Dad walks out gives me a hug, "I'm sorry baby girl but we're leaving. I'm really happy for you and let me know if you ever need anything." I don't say anything, just nod. He kisses my cheek and then leaves.

When I hear the front door shut I fall to my knees and start bawling my eyes out. In an instant, Nick and grams are next to me trying to pick me up to bring me inside. They try to calm me down but I can't seem to stop crying.

"How… how does something as…announcing I'm having a baby…destroy a relationship with…my mom and sister?" I manage to get out.

Nick makes me look up at him as grams rubs my back, "Chlo, Carly is a bitch. She's just jealous and jealousy is a dangerous thing. She will realize what a horrible mistake she made one day and will beg for your forgiveness. Mom will too."

I lay my head on Nick's chest. "Clover, remember you are not alone in this. You will always have Nick, your dad, and I to be there for you." She puts a hand on my stomach, "This baby is going to be unconditionally loved and there should be nothing or no one to make you feel horrible about it." She pulls me into her arms. I wipe my eyes and tell her thank you.

"Why don't you go take a hot bath, grams and I will clean up ok." Nick tells me. I nod, "Thanks Nicky." I give them both a kiss on the cheek as I head to my bathroom.

As the tub fills up I rub my stomach, "I'm not going to let anything else get to me. It's us against the world little one with the ones that love us most. You're not fatherless either, he is always watching after us. We are never without him."

I strip off my clothes and sink into the hot water. Nothing is going to ruin my happiness again…nothing.

**Wow this was a bit of a tough one for me. Had a bit of writer's block. I know this is going to be hard for me to say but I think I'm only going to do one more chapter and then the epilogue. This is the longest story I have ever written and the most emotional. It has been my favorite to write but I think it's time to put it to a close. These last two chaps are going to be tough knowing it's going to be the end…**

**Please review!**


	22. Chapter 21

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything House of Wax related only Chloe.**

**A/N: I think I forgot to mention this is the very first chapter but the band **_**Otherwise**_** I do NOT own. All lyrics are owned by them in this chapter. Also during the song underlined parts of the lyrics are Chlo singing with Adrian.**

_5 months later_

"Thanks for today Ms. Jones," Mia says as she rubs my bulging belly. I smile at her, "You did great today. I'll see you next week." She rubs my belly one more time, "Bye Alex," She says to my belly. I let out a small laugh as she skips out of the room.

I rub my stomach and smile. I'm now seven months pregnant and I was right about having a boy. Nick, grams, and dad thought for sure I was having a girl.

After Thanksgiving, we no longer heard from Carly and mom would ignore us. It hurts but I wasn't letting anything get to me anymore.

I'm picking up all the sheet music around my studio, singing a lullaby I was trying to come up with for when Alex is born. A couple minutes later I turn around to see someone standing in the doorway which scares me.

I let out a small yelp and put my hand over my heart. Adrian the lead singer from Otherwise laughs. "Sorry Chloe, I didn't mean to scare you." I put one hand on my stomach, "its ok I didn't expect you to be standing there. You just startled me." He looks at my stomach and goes wide eyed. "Wow look at you, congrats." I smile, "Thanks, I'm seven months now." I sit down on the piano bench.

"Boy or girl?"

"Boy, Alexander Dalton Chapman." I smile as I say his name.

"Nice strong name, are you and the father getting married?"

I look down at my stomach and feel my eyes start to fill up with tears and a few escape. Adrian sits down next to me, "I'm sorry did I say something wrong?" I look at him, "No, it's just that…Dalton died seven months ago. Moments before he was going to propose and before we even knew I was pregnant."

The tears continue to fall as Adrian wraps an arm around my shoulder. "I'm so sorry for your loss." I wipe my eyes and give him a weak smile. "Thanks. So what are you doing back? Sam said ya'll weren't recording anything until next week."

"I was actually coming to meet with him to make sure he had everything." I nod. I stand up and continue to pick up the papers I originally was doing before. "I have an idea if you're interested Chloe." I turn to look at him raising an eyebrow. "One of the new songs we're recording is a song about losing a loved one and I think it would be perfect if you would sing with me."

I was shocked, "Why would you want me to do that?" "I was listening to you sing earlier and your voice is amazing and would sound great for this song." I was touched, "Plus you could relate to the lyrics with what you've gone through." I just look at him, "Are you sure?" He smiles, "Positive. Let me go grab a set of lyrics for you and we can practice it."

I suddenly got extremely excited and started smiling like an idiot. Alex started kicking really hard. I guess he was getting excited too.

For the next couple of hours Adrian and I practiced and it was great. The song was definitely sad and made me think of Dalton the whole time. Sam walked in on us practicing and was surprised when Adrian told him I would be doing the song with him and the rest of the guys. He even got excited that one of his own employees was being recorded with a band that was becoming a big hit.

When I got home I called for Nick, "NICKY!" He runs in from the balcony, "What? What's wrong? Is it the baby?" I had to laugh at him, he was freaking out. "I'm fine, sorry I didn't mean to scare you, I'm just really excited."

He puts his hand over his heart, "Jeez you scared the shit out of me. What's up then?" I walk over to him and take his hands in mine, "You're not going to believe this but the lead singer for the band _Otherwise_ that we're helping make their record came in today to talk to Sam about some songs they were going to record next week; he heard me singing and loved the way my voice sounds and is having me sing on one of their songs!"

Nick went wide eyed, "Are you serious?" I nod, he pulls me into a hug, "That is absolutely amazing Chlo! I'm so excited for you." "Me too, we practiced the song for a couple hours today."

"What's the song about?" I bite my lip, "It's actually a sad song about losing someone." Nick gives me a look, "Chlo…are you sure that's a good idea?" I pull him to the couch so we can sit down. "Before he asked me to sing it we were talking about Alex and he asked if Dalton and I were going to get married and I told him that he passed moments before proposing and before we even knew I was pregnant. After hearing that he thought it would be good for me to sing with them not only because I sound good but because I could really relate to it. And I really do Nicky, it's a great song."

He gives me a weak smile, "If you're sure about it." I nod, "I really am Nicky. But I have something to ask you." "What's that?"

I squeeze his hand, "Will you come to the studio when we're recording?" He gives me a big smile, "Of course I will, I wouldn't miss it." I started getting really excited again and so did Alex. I look at my stomach to see where he was kicking me.

"Dang look at him," Nick says as he puts his hand on my stomach to feel him kick. "He's a strong kicker." I laugh, "Trust me I know, he's my future soccer star." Nick rolls his eyes, "Football." I laugh at him.

_A week later_

Today is the day we are recording the song and surprisingly I'm not nervous at all. Nick has Dalton's video camera, I didn't want him to tape today but he said we had to cause this was HUGE and that Dalton would definitely be doing it if he was here. We haven't used it for anything besides when it came to baby stuff. We usually keep it on the fireplace mantel next to a picture of Dalton.

"Hey Chloe," I turn around to see Adrian and the rest of the guys, Ryan (Adrian's brother and guitarist), Vassilios aka V (bass), and Corky (drums).

"Hey guys," I say with a big smile.

"Are you excited?" V asks, "Definitely!" They all chuckle at me.

"Oh guys, this is my big brother Nick. Nick this is Adrian, Ryan, V, and Corky." They all shook hands.

"Alright everyone, are we ready?" Sam asks walking in. Everyone says yes as we head into the studio.

They guys do a quick tune up. "Alright we're ready," Adrian says and the music starts.

_I never believed that your soul could be stolen from me,  
Who can save me from the monster that I used to be?  
So if you hear me now,  
Won't you just send me a sign?  
Do I make you proud?  
Tell me that I'm doing fine._

_Whoa, if I could I'd fly away,  
And talk to the angels,  
And beg them to please let me stay._

(Ok, now was time for me to come in with him)

___Can you hear me? I'm calling across the divide.  
Will I see you? Maybe in some other life?  
So if you hear me now,  
Won't you just send me a sign?  
I see your face in the clouds,  
The moon and the stars when they shine._

_Whoa, if I could I'd fly away,  
And talk to the angels,  
And beg them to please let me stay.  
'Cause Heaven, no Heaven, I'll never see,  
What can I do to bring you back to me_

(I take a quiet, deep breath during Ryan's solo and Adrian continues as I wait to come back in.)

_Will we meet again in another life?  
Wait for me on the other side,  
__Won't you help me to see the light._

_Whoa, if I could I'd fly away,  
And talk to the angels,  
And beg them to please let me stay.  
'Cause Heaven, no Heaven, I'll never see,  
What can I do to bring you back to me?  
To bring you back__/What can I do to bring you back to me?__  
What can I do to bring you back to me?_

As soon as the song was over, I bit my lip to stop myself from squealing like an idiot. "That was fantastic guys and Chlo," Sam says into his microphone. Adrian turns to me, "You were great Chloe," they all look at me nodding in agreement with him. "Thanks," I say and you could hear the excitement all in my voice. I look at Nick and see him giving me a thumbs up with a huge smile.

Alex started kicking like crazy and all the guys saw it, "Dang look at him go," V says. "Do you mind?" He asks motioning to my stomach, I giggle, "No it's fine, go ahead." He puts a hand on my stomach and Alex kicks really hard causing V to jump. I laugh and soon everyone else is wanting to feel.

After a couple minutes I walk out of the studio to go where Nick is so they can finish recording a couple other songs. Nick pulls me into a hug, "You were absolutely amazing Chlo." I smile, "Thanks Nicky." He keeps an arm around my shoulders as we watch them record.

I rest my arms on top of my stomach and smile. This is one of the best days in my life. I look at my stomach rubbing it and think _"That was for you Dalton. I miss you…we miss you."_

**Hope you all liked this chapter. I LOVE that song and as soon as I heard it, I had to put it in here. It's called Heaven by Otherwise featuring Ashley Costello. I just had Chlo sing Ashley's part. (: There will be a link to the song on my profile. Be sure to check it out. **

**Epilogue is next. Can't believe it's almost over ):**

**Please review!**


	23. Epilogue

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything House of Wax related only Chloe.**

**I can't believe it's over but I want to say a huge thank you to TenderAngel96, thank you so much for all your wonderful reviews! **

**I know it's short but here is the epilogue…enjoy!**

Epilogue

_One year later _

Happy birthday to you  
Happy birthday to you  
Happy birthday dear Alex  
Happy birthday to you

I help Alex blow out his candle and everyone claps. I give Alex a kiss on the head and place his small cake in front of him. We all laugh as he digs in covering his face with frosting.

"Look at my godson go." Nick laughs.

"Nicky get by Alex so I have a picture with his favorite uncle and Godfather," I tell him.

Nick leans over and right when I'm about to click the picture Alex smears frosting all on the side of Nicks face. "Talk about perfect timing," grams laughs.

I sit back as I watch Nick and Alex play in the frosting while grams, dad, mom, Rikki, and Mia laugh at them.

I can't believe my son is already a year old. He is so much like Dalton. He has his blue eyes and curly brown hair. Every time I point Dalton's camera at him he smiles just like him. He loves his daddies camera.

Every night I tell him a story about him while holding the picture of us together. I want him to know how great his dad was and how much I loved him. I even show him the videos he took. He laughs while we watch them, Dalton was a silly person after all.

Alex will even point at a picture of Dalton and say "daddy". It warms up my heart every time.

Nick absolutely loves him. He spoils him rotten along with dad, mom, and grams. When I asked Nick to be his godfather, he looked like he won the lottery. It was adorable.

I still have not heard from Carly since that Thanksgiving. Mom on the other hand has actually come around. Dad made her come to the hospital when Alex was born and she immediately fell in love with him. She loves being a grandma.

I laugh as titan starts to lick Alex face clean of frosting. I click the picture and smile looking at my family.

Not a day goes by that I don't miss Dalton. He is always on my mind. I wish he was here with us but I know he is even though I can't see, I can feel him. I still talk to him every night. I don't think I will ever stop or get over him.

"Mommy!" I look at Alex to see him smiling at me with his arms reaching out for me. I smile and pick him up giving him a raspberry on his cheek causing him to giggle.

Even though Dalton is gone, at least I still have a big piece of him in Alex.

_Everyday I miss you like hell. Sometimes I break down and cry. I don't know how but I'm still functioning with out you here. You were such a huge part of my life and it's hard without you. You loved me for who I am. You were my best friend and the one I loved. You changed my life forever and will always be in my heart. I thank God everyday for giving me Alex, because it means I have not lost you completely. I love you forever my love. _

The end

**For the final time…please review my loves! Thanks!**


	24. NEW DALTON FIC!

**New Dalton Story!**

For everyone who loved this story, I started a new Dalton/OC story called _Love Conquers All. _

Be sure to check it out!


End file.
